


Look what you made me do

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Changing world, Crimes & Criminals, Father-Son Relationship, Freedom Fighters, Friendship, Human Rights, Infant Death, Multi, Revolution, Revolutionaries, Shooting Guns, Suicide Attempt, Thallium Poisoning, new generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Mantaro had enough of the Chojin Community's laws. He fed up when he heard another young Chojin died because he decide to run away from home because of the strict upbringing the Chojins must experience.He decided he would act. He needed to act, he could bear no more that situation ... that prehistorical situation. And he'll act. With Kevin's help.Maybe it will be those two against their Community, but who cares? They'll do anything to change their Community, for its own sake.
Relationships: Bibimba & Kinniku Mantaro, Kinniku Mantaro & Kevin Mask, Kinniku Mantaro & Robin Mask, Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru & Kinniku Mantaro
Comments: 48
Kudos: 14





	1. The fed up

– _Another disgrace happened this night here, at Sukigahara forest. A young Chojin, whose age is still unknown, was found with eyes closed, in a foetal position, froze to death. He’s probably one of the Chojin who ran away from home._

“I can’t believe it, I don’t want to believe it. He was probably eight … he didn’t know hot to catch food, and so waited for death. Look at his eyes … he probably cried hi eyes out, tonight, knowing he was meant to death.”

– _It’s the tenth case this month, the second here in Japan. We’re witnessing a Chojin population decimation, lately, but what does the gated Chojin Community think about it?_

“Nothing, since they’re old school … they still think that only the strongest survive. Neither his family nor the Community will mourn him.”

– _This is just one the big problems the Chojin are facing. Recent surveys say that the percentage of pre-school Chojin that died because they left home has increased by 58%, and nations like Italy, Greece and France – which have an ancient interest and legacy on human rights – stated that they will take action. If the Chojin Community won’t answer, they’ll speak to the United Nations, and Italy and France are already ready to build up a task force to solve the problem._

“Good. Italy’s the most admired in the Chojin Community, they’ll surely listening to it. But if they won’t …”

– _And now a word from one of our listeners: “ The Chojin protect the humanity since ancient times; if they decide to commit suicide, who will protect us from other Chojin? We can’t force the army to kill without purpose!” So, people think these are suicidal actions, but the Chojin Community isn’t taking action. What will they do, if they’ll do something?_

“Not good. Humans are starting to lose faith in us. And they’re partially right. We should talk this out as soon as possible.”

– _Now for the we-_

Mantaro turned off the television. The rain fell heavy on the roof, consuming the old wood. It poured cats and dogs like it was the mourning of Nature for that innocent death. It couldn’t be his fault to have dreamed a better life. Maybe now he achieved it.

He breathed in and out. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. If he wanted to cry, he could’ve done it. No one was there, Meat went to the groceries store. And clearly his friends wouldn’t stop by with that storm. However …

«Coming!» he awkwardly stood up and went to the door, opening it «Terry! Why are you here? Come in, it’s pouring heavily!»

Terry smiled and entered. «Thanks, pal.» he sat down, his shoes near the door, and said: «I had some business here and I thought to pay you a visit. How you’re doing?»

«Mh … I was good, before seeing the news.» Terry let him speak «They found another young Chojin corpse. He was probably eight. _Frozen to death_.» Mantaro looked outside «Why is this even happening?»

«Dunno, man. But this is the way of things. We can’t change that.»

The prince widened his eyes: «Are you serious? You can’t possibly accept that a child dies because of our Community laws!»

Terry looked him: «It’s not because of our beliefs, he chose freely to leave home. He should’ve known what would happen to him.»

«Yeah, there were two possibly scenarios, but he chose the bright one. Still, his dreams will never be fulfilled … that’s so sad.»

«Why are you so into this? Your parents never abused you!»

Mantaro raged: «It’s not about me! I just want this carnage to stop! It’s not natural to die because you want a better future, right?!»

Terry looked him confused: «Ehi, don’t pop a vein about this! I was just speaking!»

A sigh: «I’m sorry … sometimes I become too passionate …» then a smile: «Can I offer you something? I hid some beers just for you and Kevin …»

«No, thanks, pal. I gotta go, my parents told me they would Skype me tonight …» he walked to the door, opened it and said: «See ya!» and then was on his way home.

Mantaro closed the door hopeless, took a deep breath and looked at that piece of article Robin gave him two days ago. He read it again, and he was shocked by those percentages … _70,7% of Chojin without a higher education or resigned school … 34% of those between 14 and 18 years old … the rest older and abandoned school for sports or army …_ and the problem – the _real_ problem – was that the Chojin families agreed with their children’s choices, they never complained! Ah … maybe there were some genius Chojin, who could discover new drugs or illnesses, but they were bound to wrestle, and so, couldn’t help the world.

It was just unfair. They lived in the 21st Century, where anyone could be whatever he felt to be – even change his sexuality – and yet, the Chojin had to remain those Neanderthals whose only office was to protect people by shaving their life away … how many lives were broken because of this?

He walked straight to nightstand, where he hid his secret diary he used to write when he was younger, and started flipping through the pages … his vision became blurred, as he read that sentence: “ _One day I’ll become an astrophysicist … or a doctor … and I’ll make my parents proud! Finally, I would do what I love, I will live free and I’ll understand what I need to acquire to become a wise king, and then my father will stop to rule and finally live his life with mom … I’m happy I can choose who I want to become! I couldn’t have asked for something better!_ ”

He was about to cry, but Meat returned from the grocery. He quickly wiped out his tears with the back oh his hand, then turned over to his trainer and said: «Hi, Meat! Did you have a good time?»

«Doing grocery? Oh, please, Junior, don’t joke! Is there something you need to tell me?»

The prince thought, then answered: «Um … actually, yes, there is. I … I’d like to go for a run, since it stopped raining … b-but I would like to go alone, because I need some air … is … is it ok for you?»

Meat looked his pupil straight in the eyes and understood he was upset because of that recent wave of Chojin deaths, so agreed: «Ok. But come back for dinner, ok? I won’t cook twice for you! If you’re not here for 19.30, then you won’t have dinner. Intended?»

Mantaro smiled lightly: «Sure! Thanks, Meat!» and then he ran outside, forgetting his coat.

«Hey, Junior, your coat! … nothing, I can’t already see him …»

The prince quickly ran to the park. He wanted to smell the fragrance of the grass wet by rain, of the trees that dripped tiny droplets, making a particular symphony, of the flowers that would have emanated a stronger perfume … Mantaro wanted to reconnect himself with Nature. He wanted to breath deeply the scent of her power, her wildness and unmanageability … he wanted to finally return to Nature. To reconnect with the Universe.

It was something old Chojin – but even aliens as Kinnikus – would sometimes done, something that could help them restore their energy or rebalance their emotions. Mantaro was particularly skilled at entering in a sort of zen status, where his body wouldn’t be longer felt and he would only hear sounds and all the world around him … it was something very private, something that his parents didn’t know … something so special he only possessed … that was a gift. And gift must be cheered.

He sat on the grass – he didn’t care about it being wet – and, legs crossed, closed his eyes and breathed. His mind started to clear up. He could hear only his heart … _tump, tump_ … _tump, tump_ … the birds … _chip-chip-chip_ … the wind through the trees … _wosh, wosh_ … he felt _home_. That reassuring peace of the nature started to become his soul peace.

But then … some footsteps caught his attention. Because he _knew_ that footsteps. They were Kevin’s. But Mantaro decided not to open his eyes, maybe the Brit wouldn’t speak up.

«Nature talking, eh? I didn’t know there could be someone who could actually done it.» at that point Mantaro was forced to open his eyes, and Kevin continued: «I know that glare, something’s not right?» he looked him again «I’m not very good at this, but … well … do you want to … talk about it?»

It was strange for someone like Kevin. But that would mean only one thing: he was upset, too.

«If you don’t mind … I won’t be chatty, I promise.» the prince tried to smile in a reassuring way, and when he understood the Brit was letting him speak … «I … I needed some air. It’s … I saw the news this afternoon and … and I was upset because I – he didn’t notice he started crying – I couldn’t believe they found another child Chojin dead … and he was frozen to death, Kevin! How could this … how could this _fucking_ be possible?! He was just eight! I had all his life ahead of him … but because of our shitty traditions he felt the urge to leave home … and now I hope God received him in his arms.»

Kevin sat down, too, and continued: «It’s the same reason … I mean … I’m here because I heard that news, too … I was petrified. I … memories of my childhood projected before me, and the pain I suffered and bore shoot right in my chest … I just needed some air not to panic … I didn’t want to live that nightmare again.»

Mantaro folded his head to the right, he was vacant until a tender smile broke on his mask, then said: «You’re a sensitive one, Kevin. It must have been painful, for you, to experience all that. But if I look in your eyes, I see a leader. It’s thanks to that pain that you’re who you’re now, don’t ever forget it.»

Kevin did an unexpected thing: he took off his mask. He looked straight into Mantaro’s eyes, so blue, so vivid, and said: «I won’t. I want people to know what I’ve gone through, and I want them to stop being so suffocating with their children … they must let them live as they want. Uh-?»

Mantaro stood up, smiled and his eyes had a burning gaze. He reached out an arm to Kevin, with his fist closed, and said: «Then we need to act. We’ll change everything. Are you with me?»

Kevin stood up, too, and that forty-two centimetres of height difference were shown; he did the same gesture as Mantaro and said: «There’s a Gospel sentence for this: _whoever is not against you is for you_. I’m in, Mantaro. ‘till I die, I’ll fight for this. And we’ll win.»

Mantaro chuckled: «Of course we’ll win. The new wine breaks the old jar, right?» and then they fist-bumped.


	2. The Manifesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantaro and Kevin make their first moves. The IWF won't accept their terms, and so they'll decide to make all the Chojin aware of their battle. Together, they'll cause internat debates and sides.

It was cold at midnight. The breeze would sporadically hit his face, covered with his thick mask that resembled a pig, and the tuft of hair would swing at the breeze. His cheeks became pale, even if his mask wouldn’t show them. He would constantly rub his hands in order to warm them, because his gloves were of no use, that night. His breath would turn into smoke when he would exhale, and the only thing that distorted his focus were the stars, so brightly, so beautiful, so wild. They resembled all the freedom and power Mantaro counted on to make his dream come true – and he would achieve it.

He slowly turned his wrist to watch his clock: fifteen past midnight. It was the time Kevin had told him to meet him, in the same place they decided they would change the Chojin World. It was a risky meeting, since he had to be the quietest possible not to wake Meat up, and if Meat had unfortunately woken up and found out he wasn’t there …? It wouldn’t be the first time! How was he supposed to change the Chojin, if he couldn’t speak?

«Oh my, Kinniku Mantaro on time. It’s a first. Am I dreaming or am I awake?»

The tall, shadowy figure of Kevin Mask was leaned against an old tree, one that could have been at least four thousand years. His black leather trousers, so stretched, glowed with the Moon’s pale light, and his leather coat enhanced his muscular and cyclopean figure. Mantaro had a shiver, even if Kevin was his friend – somehow – he would still intimidate him … but then he chuckled, smirked and replied: «Bold of you to assume that, since – if I remember correctly – it was _you_ that was late at the Ceremony for the victory against the Demon Seeds …»

«Tsk, that was the first and last time.»

«Oh, yeah, now I remember! You were late even at your first match in the Olympics against Jijimiman! All the crowd started losing faith you would come …»

«But then I came and I won, and I keep winning and winning until …» but Kevin strangely shouted out, and he didn’t knew if it were for Mantaro’s gloomy eyes or because he didn’t want to argue … the fact was that he felt … _guilty_. He lost his self in the prince eyes for some seconds, then continued: «Anyway, I know a place where we can discuss our plans out. Here, take this helmet and follow me. With my motorbike it would take just some minutes.»

«Mh …»

Kevin turned: «What’s up? Don’t you feel like carrying out this thing? Should I suppose you want to _give up_?»

Mantaro eyes fired up: «I never give up. – then answered – But … do you remember the only time I rode with you we got crushed, right? And then, when Terry picked me up, he drove so fast I thought I would die! I don’t think you two are good at driving, you know?!»

«Didn’t you think that maybe the reason is that _you bring bad luck_?»

«Excuse me?!» the prince brought a hand on his hip and raised his eyebrows.

«C’mon, just joking … you’re born with the spoon on your mouth, you couldn’t possibly bring bad luck … - he sighed - … I just ask you to trust me, ok? If you feel uncomfortable, you can hug me harder, so I’ll understand and stop.»

Mantaro was surprised for that kindness: «Ok … thanks, Kevin. I know you were kind, deep, deep inside!»

Kevin turned purple and said, quickly: «Shut up and follow me.» then walked straight to his Harley, started engine and when Mantaro sat, he leaved. The journey was short, Mantaro didn’t speak or made the “stop” signal, and Kevin could accelerate in order to arrive as soon as possible at the place he chose. It was a rustic pub, open 24/7, but it seemed a quiet and anonymous place. Perfect for discussing their plans without having someone sneaking in. «Here we are.»

«Mh? The Samurai’s? you know I wanted to try it with Meat, but he said I had to train?» he looked the banner «Anyway, doesn’t matter, let’s enter. I have so many ideas to tell you.» the Brit agreed without whisper a word, and when they sat down and ordered something to eat, Mantaro looked Kevin in the eyes, smiling.

«So, we should start talk things out. We know that we want to change our Community, but we must write down a plan. Our ideas. We should decide what to tell those dummies to make them change their mind.»

«Absolutely right. I think the best way to convince them is to make them feel what the younger ones wanted. I mean, your father used to want to become human to marry your mother, and my father was bullied as a child and mistaken for a pig, living a miserable life among humans. I think they’ll support our cause. If they won’t, the best we can hope is at least Warsman stands for us.»

Kevin closed his eyes: «You’re right. The worst scenario possible is that they mock us and say we’re just kids … _we’re_ the ones who can’t understand.»

«But we should open their eyes in order to make them understand they’re the ones wrong. And since they’re stubborn and snotty, it will be a difficult task. And I won’t say we’ll success, but our greatest enemy will be both Ikemen and Harabote …»

Kevin smirked scornfully: «Oh, just throw those two swine monies and they’ll gloat and agreed with you …»

Mantaro broke in a cheerful laugh: «All right! So, it’s decided: tomorrow, at 10:30, will talk this out with the “Legends” …» and he mimicked the inverted commas just to highlight that they didn’t do anything to stop the carnage.

«Agreed.» and then they fist-bumped, with Kevin mimicking the sound of an explosion, then they finished eating and Kevin drove Mantaro home.

When Mantaro returned home, Meat hadn’t noticed anything, since he slept like a log, and the prince could fell asleep, with hope in his heart. The night dissipated in the prince’s dreams, and soon it was morning. As soon as he woke up, the birds were already chirping, but fortunately it was just 9:30, he had time for prepare his self.

«About bloody time, Junior! You have to train, you know, if you want to challenge Kevin Mask again! Don’t you remem-»

«I know, I know, Meat. But today I have to go to the Legends’ place, I need some clarifications about … uhm … the physics tests! It will be at 10:30, you don’t need to come, it will be a piece of cake. Should I have to go buy something, after my meeting?»

«No, Junior, I bought all the things we needed yesterday …»

«Great!» Mantaro smiled, stretching his arms wide «I’ll just go running near the neighbourhood, then I’ll go straight to my meeting …» and then the prince ran outside the door, Meat knowing it wasn’t the truth he told him, and he hoped he did the right thing.

Meanwhile, Mantaro met Kevin in another pub, this one more fashionable then the Samurai’s, and they started chatting and discussing until they needed to go to talk to the seniors. They took a secondary road, they wanted not to be seen by someone that could have asked what they were doing. They walked – almost ran – to the room where they knew they would find the ones that could put a stop to all that. Mantaro first knocked the door, while Kevin was rearranging his outfit, and then they entered.

«What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be training?» Harabote was the same yellow-bellied pig he always was, he didn’t change at all, and the worst was that the older he got the more annoying he become.

Mantaro felt his right eye twitch, Kevin wished to punch him in the face, but they controlled themselves. They wanted to speak, but Ikemen continued: «Calm down, father, I’m sure they’re here because they want to talk to us. Right?»

«… right.» they answered jaded, looking straight to the two presidents, the former and the current one.

«So? What should we know? It must be something important to interrupt our meeting …»

Mantaro smiled boldly: «Right on the point, Robin. We wanted to talk to you about the recent wave of deaths our Community is witnessing. We know it’s because of our laws and traditions, but we think this is the last stroke that breaks the camel’s back; kids must choose what they want to be, they don’t need to run away from home in order to achieve their dreams.»

«We don’t know if you watched the news recently, but it’s a continuing flow of innocent deaths, and humans started thinking we’re just some Neanderthals that don’t know how to read and write! We can’t allow that! We must ac-» tried Kevin.

Ikemen smirked insolently: «Oh, I see, we have here two Chojin rights activists, uh? Guess what, we don’t need you for these things! You two are just too young for understand!»

Mantaro and Kevin flinched, closing their fists: «But!»

«Just go train, that’s your task. _Stick to the status quo_. We had always had these episodes, it’s just that their being advertised by humans lately. Wait a month and everyone will forget about it. You can go now.»

Mantaro and Kevin glared at him, not saying a word.

«I said you can go now.»

The two nobles snorted, exited the room and slammed the door roughly.

«I just can’t believe he treated us so badly! He didn’t even listen to us! And the Legends? They did absolutely nothing, they stayed silent, siding with Ikemen! How-»

Kevin stopped Mantaro, who rightfully raged, with an arm and said: «Tsk. The Legend are a joke. They’re just puppets who are being manipulated by someone who’s half their age. They have lost all credibility and respect. If we want to act, we must act _on our own_. We can’t discuss this in public or at your house, Meat’s there; come to my place, we’ll start the revolution.» and his eyes burned.

Mantaro smiled: «Oh, I like it.» he texted Meat he was going training with Kevin, then said: «Let’s go.» and so, they went to Kevin’s house.

Since Kevin won the Olympics, Warsman left him, so Kevin was now alone. But this time the empty house was the perfect place for their first move. «Do as if it were your home.» the Brit launched his boots somewhere, then threw his self on the sofa. The prince took off his boots and sat on the sofa. «We need to act, but I don’t know how. We should start with the passive resistance, but if the only ones who do it are us, it won’t be effective. We must make people – better, Chojin – aware of our ideas. I don’t care about putting our names in it. If this helps, I’ll do anything.»

Mantaro agreed: «I’m all for this. I’ll write our manifesto. If the old mummies won’t listen to us, the younger ones will. I’ll use my laptop, then we can go in a copy shop and ask for … mh … ten thousand copies? Maybe it’s a bit much, but the more knows the more will follow us …»

«Much? Are you kidding me? I was about to say it’s few! But we’ll think about this later, you need to write the manifesto first.»

«Right.» Mantaro took his laptop and, since he could touch typing, he wrote so quickly that Kevin couldn’t see his hands. It took twenty minutes for Mantaro to write, proofread and approve it, then gave the laptop to Kevin, so he could read it. Kevin read:

**_Manifesto of the 21 st Century Chojin_ **

_In the tragic and unbearable state we 21 st century Chojin are witnessing, in this climate of horror, hopelessness, desperation, in this world where we know only death is sure, we ask for a change. We want to be heard. We want to be sure that we can go outside our home and choose to freely help humans or not; we want not to be chained to our old traditions and laws, imposed in ancient times, when our ancestors were slaves in the pay of their lords. We want to freely express ourselves, to chase happiness, to love, to hate, to cry, to laugh, to make mistakes and to rectify them, without anyone clipping our wings. Therefore, here are the points we aim to achieve for a better world for Chojin:_

  1. _The right to study: any Chojin should be allowed to study at a higher education point, without being criticized or disowned by his family;_
  2. _The liberty to choose what we want to do in our life: almost all the Chojin are bound to fight, on their families’ orders, because this his “tradition”;_
  3. _The right to become human: whereas a Chojin feels alienated in his Community, and prefers become a human, there must be no one that tries to change his mind; if it will reveal as a mistake, that man must have the opportunity to return Chojin;_
  4. _The right to marry who we truly love, be it a human or a Chojin: our Community mustn’t exile us if we decide to marry a human;_
  5. _The right to be accepted for who we are: we mustn’t hide our true personalities or sexuality because of our traditions;_
  6. _The liberty to fight not: not all the Chojin love fighting, there are some who are pacifists, and those should be respected and not misjudged for their believes;_
  7. _Equal rights as the humans: many Chojin can’t get an education because in the place where they live the laws don’t allow it, or they can’t work with humans because of the same laws;_
  8. _The right to have free medical examinations outside Chojin hospitals: many human’s hospitals have a policy that negates free medical examinations to Chojin, and some of them die on the streets because they can’t afford them;_
  9. _The right to not be used as an army or as contractors;_
  10. _The right to live with our family for all the time we want, without being alienated from our Community, as well as the right take up the monastic life or priesthood_



_We must say that our intentions are of pure **pacifism**. We won’t use our powers to fight for our ideas, we won’t start a war: we are writing this to stop the carnage that endured for millennia but nobody wanted to stop. We’ll fight peacefully until we’ll be indulged, we’ll fight until our deaths if it is required, but we’ll do it because we want a better future for our children, who are **our future**. We will never give up._

_Until our time will come, we’ll support and ignite this cause. We promise we’ll change our Community, so as to make a better world for every Chojin._

_Drafted_

_Mantaro Kinniku_

_Countersigned_

_Kevin Mask_

Kevin was speechless, his eyes were so half-closed Mantaro thought the worst, so he asked: «Mh … Kevin? Do you like it?»

Kevin cried out of sheer happiness, and said, hugging his friend: «Thank you, it’s perfect. Now we need to sign this when printed, so people we’ll know we are serious. While you print it, can I offer you something? Tea? Beer? Alcoholics? Maybe you’re just hungry?»

Mantaro laughed: «I’m ok for now. Maybe we can go launch after we finish the manifesto, and then train, so when I’ll return home I won’t need to lie to Meat and then I can sneak out of the house again, tonight, so we can post our flies all around. What do you think?»

Kevin smiled, took off his mask – it was the second time with Mantaro, that meant he was trusting him deep – and said: «I think you are a genius. We should have met before. We’ll win, Mantaro. I don’t know how much it will get but we will win.» and then they shook hands.

Things went as programmed. Meat didn’t suspect nothing, the two of them returned dripping with sweat, bruises and scratches; Mantaro was out of breath, while Kevin could control his self more. The small Kinniku smiled, then entered in the house and prepared things for the evening. Mantaro and Kevin locked eyes: they would have acted at midnight. And so, they did. They wallpaper all the streets they could, the mains and the seconds, particularly those were they knew lived Chojin, and, for spite, they posted the flies they left all over the IWF/Muscle League Headquarters. That was the fuse that would detonate the most dangerous bomb of all in the Chojin Community.

After that, they returned home and slept. The next day, they met again and decided to go patrolling the streets: as suspected, humans and Chojin were reading their _Manifesto_. Some Chojin, who could be between 12 and 14, noted them, and approached them, euphoric. The one who seemed the leader of the group said: «Kinniku Mantaro! Kevin Mask! Wait! – the two turned to him – We … we are younger Chojin who want to live a different life from our parents, but we never found the courage to tell them the truth. Thanks to your _Manifesto_ , we can tell our parents our dreams, now! You two … - he was moved - … you two gave us the courage to speak up. We are eternally grateful. We don’t know how our parents will react, but that doesn’t matter, now we have hope.»

Mantaro smiled and shook his hands with the boy: «No, thank you for stepping out and facing your life. If I can ask, what are your dreams?»

«I’d like to become a doctor, one day.»

«I want to study quantum physics!» said the one at his left.

One with the freckles and a pair of antennae said: «I’ll become a lawyer; I promise!»

«I’ll be an engineer!»

«I want to study art! I wish I can go to Italy and study there all its great artists!» the one who said that was the tallest, but probably the most sensible.

Kevin broke in a smile: «We’re happy you have so wonderful dreams. Cheer them up until you achieve them, ok?»

«Yes, sir!» they exclaimed, with their fist high in air, then went for their paths. Kevin and Mantaro knew those kids would succeed.

Meanwhile, at the IWF, another meeting was kept, and that was a top secret one, with only a subject: The _Manifesto of the 21 st Century Chojin_.

«Gentlemen, we have a problem, probably the most insidious one we ever faced: two young Chojin our associated, have started a movement of protest against our Community laws, and they must be stopped. We can’t change our traditions.» said Harabote, along with his son agreeing with him.

«Mh … and tell me, who are those two “rebels”?» only Suguru noticed that Ataru said it with sarcasm.

Ikemen answered arrogantly: «Mhpf! Your nephew, Kinniku Mantaro, and that hooligan of Kevin Mask! It’s those two _pampered whelps_!» and after the words escaped, he understood he had said his death sentence.

« _I’m sorry?!_ Who are you calling “pampered whelps”?!» Ataru and Suguru raged instantly, their eyes were bloody.

Robin stood up, slamming his hands on the table: «That’s enough! My son made mistakes, I know, but without him and Mantaro you, _you_ surely wouldn’t be here now gloating on all the money their matches against the Demon Seeds brought you! Because you _should_ remember, that if it weren’t for them, all humanity would have been doomed! So, show much respect, you _gargoyle-face_! Understood?!» he almost shouted that words.

Someone whispered things like: “He got them furious” or “Robin that insults Ikemen? He’s out of divine grace”, but Ikemen looked them in the eyes, although shivering, and answered: «I … I just … I explained myself _wrong_. I … I wanted to say that … I will summon up your sons in … in order to meet the terms of … of their request …»

Robin said glacial: «Do as you wish.» and then he lived the room. Suguru and Ataru did the same thing, not before Ataru whispered something in Ikemen’s left ear, something that made him pale instantly. The rest of the group could not understand what he said, since it was in Kinniku, but they hypothesized it was a declaration of wrath and death.

The games were now opened.


	3. Exiled

Ikemen decided to summon the two Chojin rights activists, as he called Kevin and Mantaro, to clarify things. They acted like two spoiled brats – even though he shouldn’t have shouted it out in front of their relatives – and so, they need to calm down. He would’ve done anything in his power to shout that demonstration of nothing – for him, it was only the rebellion of two teenager. Well, one was Kevin Mask, but still …

He was waiting them in the same room he met them the first time, when they tried to talk to him to help them change their traditions. But it wasn’t something he would done, because even though the traditions may have ruined part of his family, he still cared deeply for them, and he would’ve done anything to make them live forever. Because, if a people lost his tradition, it will automatically chase to exist. He was sure about that.

That said, truth was that he too hated the fact that too many young Chojin were dying or abandon their family. He witnessed that on his own, when he wanted to run away from home because of his sister, who got all attentions, but he was already a man and had to follow his duties. His father probably would have disowned him, if he had ran away. And he would have probably died in some obscure forest or on the streets … but that was the past, it didn’t happen and it wouldn’t. Not now that he has all the power he always wanted.

He was thinking again about what he would tell them; actually, he had already decided everything. He just wanted to see their faces at that news. Probably the Legends would have protested against what he wanted to do, and his father would argue about the fact he did that even to _Kevin Mask_ , but he was in charge of the IWF and the maintain peace of their Community, he had to put a stop to that. Even with force.

He recomposed his self when he heard Kevin and Mantaro’s voices and steps. The light was soft, and so his strange and almost creepy face was now creepier, and when the two entered – in casual clothes, annoyed – he said: «Oh, Kevin, Mantaro, please sit down in front of me. Do you know why I called you up?»

«Tsk. If we knew, we wouldn’t come, be sure of that.» said Kevin, crossing his arms and laying his legs on the table.

«Plus, you have a score to settle with us, because of what we have done, by asking you to help us out to stop the wave of Chojin deaths.» Mantaro eyes were ice.

«Mh … almost correctly, Mantaro. Maybe you don’t have the brains of your father, after all. Maybe you got something from your mother, too … well, surely not elegance.»

Mantaro wanted to punch him but Kevin stopped him, saying: «Wait. Let’s see why we’re here, first. Then you can punch him all the time you want.»

«Grr … mh. So, what’s the issue, Ikemen?»

Ikemen smiled, almost in an omnipotent way: «Due to the mess you two have caused, and all the trouble you raised with you _Manifesto-trash_ , from now on, you two are _banished_ from the IWF and ML. Your services are no longer required here.»

Kevin and Mantaro stood up furiously: «WHAT?»

«I want to talk with the Legends. For things like this you must talk to them before getting action! Why’re they’re not even here?! What are you hiding, you _sneaky pig_?!»

Ikemen answered boldly, like somebody that just won and invincible enemy: «Nothing, my dear. This is a chairman decision only, the Legends can’t do anything about it. I could have asked their opinion, but they surely couldn’t change my decision. And now, if you two please sign your resignation … then you can do all the things you want, even continue your fight for a better Chojin world …»

Mantaro grunted, took the pen – the same did Kevin – and, before signing – he was forced to sign, but that was it – said: «Remember these words, Ikemen, _you are losing_. You’ll understand someday what you’ve done by forcing us resigning, but it will be too late.»

«I totally agree with him.»

«Mh, when and if that happens, I’ll remember and I’ll admit I was wrong. But until that day …» he took the resignations «… see you somewhere, ok?»

The two of them didn’t answer, they just walked straight to the door and exited. While the chairman was happy for that achievement, Kevin and Mantaro were discussing about that.

«It’s just not fair, Kevin! He decided this on his own because we were a pain in the ass! He’s done some shitty thing! We are the strongest of out generation, if the others will be defeated? – well, not our problem, I think … but … how will I ever explain this to my parents?! They’ll … they’ll … oh, I don’t even know how they will react!»

Kevin placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, calming him down: «Relax, Mantaro. If he doesn’t want us in the Muscle League, then we’ll stop protect Earth. It’s one of the points in our Manifesto, to be free to choose what we want to do, so I don’t see the problem. We should start act like we wrote. And if our parents will be ashamed …? Well, that’s not our problem, and it won’t change anything. We won’t die for that, right?»

Mantaro sighed: «I think you are right. But … but now what should I do? I can no longer stay at Beverly Park … and Meat? What about Meat? He wasn’t banished form ML!»

Kevin stopped in front of his Harley, while Mantaro was wearing the helmet, like he was weighing that sentence: «Eureka!» he snapped his fingers in front of the prince «I know what to do: we should live together … as friends, ok? Don’t get the wrong idea! It’s just … we are the leader of this revolution, we should live together so we can discuss about anything anytime … do you agree?»

Mantaro fell silent; that request was unexpected. He didn’t know what to say, because he hadn’t lived with somebody other than Meat … but he decided he would take his life in his hands, right? He didn’t have anything to worry, then!

«Mh, understood, I was too-»

«I accept.» Mantaro smiled «But … you have your own house here, you will have to move in another place and it will took weeks … while I don’t have much in that shack and-»

«Oh, I just live in a hotel room right now … I rent it every time I need to come here … c’mon, let’s go buy our new house!» he suddenly fell silent «Sorry, I’m not that talkative or euphoric … maybe it’s the revenge we’ll take over Ikemen that makes me like this …»

«Hey, it’s ok! I … I was thinking … why not in Ginza? I heard they built up a new series of apartments…»

«Mh … in the most luxurious district of Tokyo? Sounds like a smack in the face of Ikemen … I like it! We should hurry, we don’t have much time until that idiot’s will tell what he has done to the Legends …» and so Kevin drove to Ginza, where they would live their new life. They asked for the most luxurious penthouse of all in the new complex, and after they saw it, they bought it instantly. In that penthouse they had even a pool, hot tub and sauna! They surely didn’t spare no expense … but if they liked it, who wouldn’t complain?

After the purchase, Mantaro said: «Whoa, my first time buying a house … it was exciting, wasn’t it?! Anyway, we should go to my … former house? We should warn Meat … we even have two guest rooms, I think he’ll come with us! Anyway … we’ll personalize our house, right? I’m already thinking about how to change my room …»

«Yes, surely … let’s go.» and then they went warning Meat about everything that happened, knowing that it wouldn’t have been an easy task. When they arrived at Beverly Park … Kevin felt Mantaro’s anxiety. Well, it surely wasn’t as easy as a pie.

«I … I can’t, Kevin. What if-»

Kevin looked him in the eyes: «Mantaro, you’re brave and strong, and I know you are because I fought against you. So please, _please_ , behave like the lion you showed me you are, ok?»

Mantaro swallowed, then said: «Y-Yeah …» but he still looked the ground, sad. Then he breathed and said: «It’s … it’s that Meat was the first one I bounded with; even though we bicker and he chews my hears out when I don’t train I still love him deeply as a friend; when … when the Demon Seed torn him apart I … I discovered it the day after and I felt guilty for not being there for him but … but then I remembered my loss against you and I felt hopeless … if I couldn’t win against you, how could I win against some overpowered devils? But then …»

«No, Mantaro, you don’t have to look back at the past, because the past is past, you can’t change that. – Kevin shook his hands, trying to comfort him – Besides, we lived so many adventures … this is just one of those, the hardest we faced yet. I know that you might be scared but … but _I’m here_ , Mantaro. We’ll walk this path together, ok?»

Mantaro looked Kevin; his eyes so blue could melt ice, but now they were scared, like a child that dreams a nightmare for the first time and doesn’t know it isn’t real. «Kevin, we should face facts. We … we’re exiled, now, form the League our fathers created! How could we ever face them?! How could I ever face both my father and yours?! I …»

«What’s the matter, Mantaro?» Kevin hugged him sideways, closing him in his coat.

Tears prickled the prince’s eyes: «I don’t want to fail them. I don’t want to hear from them those hated words: “You let me down, Mantaro”; because I think I couldn’t bear it! It’s … it’s like my life will chase to make sense … I-»

«Now stop. Look me in the eyes, Mantaro. _When_ and _if_ that happens, I’ll help you cope with it. But you will never hear those words, understand? You can’t disappoint somebody, because even if you can be a joker, you’re even passionate and you give your all in all the things you choose to do, that’s why you’re so dedicated and incredible. I know these words could sound strange, especially since I said them, but trust me, Mantaro.»

«Ah … ah. It’s time to talk to Meat, isn’t it?» the prince smiled, then entered his former house with Kevin, sat down before the small table and said: «Meat, Kevin and I … we should talk to you. It’s something rather important.»

Meat looked them, he smiled tenderly and, after having sat down, said: «I just know it all.»

«Uh? You know it all? How- well, if it’s like this, then we’ll ask you if you want to come live with us.»

Meat gulped: «B-But Junior … a-and Kevin … isn’t this too quick? Junior, you’re still under tha age of consent!»

Mantaro blinked: «Uh? The age of consent? And what does that mean with- wait a minute, you didn’t think we were a couple, right?!»

«A-Ah, no? Seems like I … ehm … what you two wanted to say?» it was embarrassing, but at least defused the tension Meat could have felt if he heard the news …

Kevin decided to speak: «Meat … do you know … ah … about the _Manifesto of Chojin_?»

«Yes … I’m really proud of you two. You decided to face our Community no matter what, and I think your fathers are proud of you, too … we need some fresh air-»

«Ikemen banished us from the IWF and ML.» shot Mantaro, looking briefly in his trainer’s eyes,

«What … why?!» Meat started crying, he went to Mantaro and asked: «You’re lying, Nisei, right? You’re lying!»

«It’s the stinking truth, Meat … that dog did that without asking anyone …» continued Kevin.

«Is it because of the Manifesto? But it can’t be! He can’t-»

« _O contraire_ , I can. Kinniku Mantaro, Kevin Mask, you two were banished from IWF and ML, this means that you’re banished from even all their ownerships … now, since this is part of the ML’s territory, you can’t be here. If you two please leave before I-»

Kevin and Mantaro stood up: «Do not worry, Ikemen, we were about to live.» said Mantaro, then spoke to Meat: «So? Have you decided?»

Meat sighed deeply, then: «I’m sorry, Nisei, but I’m still part of the Muscle League and therefore in charge of Beverly Park. I can’t live with you. We’ll see each other sometimes, ok?»

«… fine.» replied Mantaro, then followed Kevin and went straight to their new home. That night would be the first night of their new life, but it would hurt like it was the last. Meat wasn’t there with them. With Mantaro.

The journey to their new house had been silent. Kevin didn’t speak because he had to drive, and Mantaro didn’t speak because Meat’s refusal had hurt him. He was still a child, thought. Better, he was still innocent and viewed the world with pure eyes, even though he had a dark side that … that could make him a bit guilty. After Kevin parked the Harley in their box, he reached Mantaro and looked at the keychain the prince brought for their new keys: two pieces of jigsaw puzzle that matched creating the word “friendship”.

«You know, I really like this keychain. It suits well for us, I think. Actually, what do you want to eat tonight? I can go grocery shopping while you can refine our house … Mantaro, are you listening to me?»

The prince returned in himself: «Oh … uh, yes, Kevin …» the Brit looked him «I’m sorry, I wasn’t really listening … by the way, I have no appetite, I think I won’t eat tonight. Mh … maybe I’ll just take a shower and go to sleep … I’m sorry, but-»

Kevin smiled tenderly, took off his mask and rubbed his face: «You don’t have to apologize, I understand. Well, you’ll be the first to try our steam shower … I’m kind of jealous of this … mh … the first that arrives at home will be the first to try it!»

«But each room has his own bathroom with the steam shower!»

«Well, yes, but until tomorrow only one can be used!»

«Whaaat?! Ehi, I didn’t know!»

«You didn’t know because you never listen!» and after that, they engaged a fake run. Kevin made Mantaro win, so he could return happy. But he still didn’t eat that night. He fell asleep while his flatmate was reading. The next day they would have gone training in the forest. And so, the night passed and the day came. The two young Chojin, after breakfast, went training in the forest as planned.

«I didn’t know there were so many clearings here … we even have pure water! I think it will be a hard yet relaxing training … just the sound of water makes me calmer and cooler …» said Mantaro, breathing in the pure air and the scent of pines.

«I found it out while I was training before the Olympics … before I even met Warsman … it’s a great place, isn’t it?»

«Yep.» the prince started build up the ring «It’s not the same as a real ring, but at least we can try our moves here … these trees are perfect. All right, ring done! What type of sparring shall we do?»

«Defensive?»

«Ok!» Mantaro changed his attire, and so did Kevin «Come at me at any time!»

The Brit took his word and launched his self to the prince, and they started training really hard. At a time Mantaro had the upper hand, the other Kevin. There were no hesitation or anger, just two friends that were training in the forest. Something special or magical.

«Uh? Kevin, stop.»

«What’s up? Already tired?» asked Kevin, jokingly.

Mantaro glared at him: «No, it’s not it! I heard some strange noises … uh, from there!» he pointed out something in the bushes, and when he understood it wasn’t an animal, said: «Hurry up, come forth. We won’t threaten you!»

A small boy came out; he was muddy and his face was filthy, his air had some leaves and mud and he had scratches all over his body. He had sunken cheeks and protruding cheekbones, not to mention he was almost naked and the two young men could see his rib cage.

Kevin sensed a deep wave of sadness all over his body, but he had the strength to ask: «Hi, I’m Kevin. What’s your name?» but the kid didn’t answer «We aren’t going to hurt you, I swear. Um, let’s see … those muscle can belong only to a Chojin … you are a Chojin like us, right?» the child nodded, but he refused to speak.

Mantaro took some food from his backpack and said: «Here, you must be hungry. Eat this, you’ll regain your strength.» the boy took the food and devoured it, while the older ones were about to cry at that sight. The prince continued: «Do you … ah … did you run away from home, boy?»

«T … Takumi … my name’s Takumi. I ran away from home because of my parents … I didn’t want to become a Chojin like them and … and …-» but he fainted, and Kevin was quickly in catching him.

«Mantaro, what-»

«He’ll come home with us. If we can make his parents reconsider, he’ll have a better life. First of all, we’ll take care of him. – he posed his wrist on Takumi’s forehead – My, what a fever … he must be having an active infection … we’ll call a doctor, after we will be home. Then I’ll go buying him some clothes and … what’s up, Kevin? Why’re you looking me like that?»

Kevin smiled: «It’s because your living for the cause, Mantaro. C’mon, let’s go home.» and so they did what Mantaro said.


	4. Parents' behaviour

Mantaro hugged Takumi all the way from the forest to their penthouse; actually, he held Takumi with one arm, while he held to Kevin with the other, since he didn’t want to fall off the Harley. The Brit drove insanely fast, he had seen Mantaro’s eyes and knew he was concerned about that boy. Actually, he was concerned as well, because he remembered him about when he ran away from home … no food, no shelter … the coldness of the night … it wasn’t time for that kind of memories.

Takumi was still asleep when they arrived at the luxurious complex, and Mantaro used his sweatshirt to cover him, since he had no clothes. How he could survive was still a mystery … he was clearly undernourished, and Kevin could tell he had lived in the forest for about two weeks … and it was winter ... clearly, it was God’s will to make him survive, because not even Chojin could survive without food and clean water …

Kevin made way, while Mantaro was still speechless and concerned, he held that boy like he was a fallen angel that could heal all the ills of the world, and then they entered and Mantaro went straight to the first guest room, laid the boy on the bed – after Kevin prepared it – and then, finally, spoke to Kevin, who was growing on concern about Mantaro’s feelings.

«Poor boy … I will never understand what he has faced … but now we have to do something for him.»

«What do you think?» asked Kevin, while pulling out his smartphone, because he knew what Mantaro was thinking, but he still wanted some confirmations.

«We should call the Chojin doctor, so to be sure to take care of him in the right way … after that, I think I’ll go buying some clothes for him.»

«Yeah, you’re right … I’m calling. Would you please make some tea while I’m talking to the doctor?»

Mantaro nodded and smiled but didn’t answered; he just went to the kitchen – that was on the same floor of the guest rooms, while Kevin and Mantaro’s rooms were on the first floor – to do what Kevin asked. The prince had to wait just thirty minutes to hear the doorbell: it was the doctor. He opened the door and said: «Thank you for coming here without notice, but it’s a major concern. Please, follow me.» and then he took the doctor to Takumi.

Kevin was standing, his arms crossed and his eyes focused; when he saw the doctor, he said: «Thank you for coming here. He’s Takumi, a boy we found while we were training in the forest. He blacked out in front of us due to a high fever …»

The Chojin doctor leaned on the floor his bag, took off an infrared thermometer and took the boy’s temperature: 39.5°C. Then he palpated his glands and declared: «The high fever it’s due to the lack of vitamins his body sustained in this period … you should give him a sponge bath, only to his wrists and forehead. This will help his temperature lower. After that, you need to feed him and keep him hydrated. Remember, he should drink two glasses of water every hour.»

«Thank you, doc. We thought the worst for him. We’ll certainly follow your advices. How’s the fee?» Mantaro brought out his wallet, but the doctor said:

«Oh, no, I won’t take money for this. You two did something so selfless … it’s just a pleasure for me.»

Kevin and Mantaro blushed under their masks, then said: «Really … thanks.» but then Kevin spoke up: «Could you … could you please keep this secret? We just want to fix things with his parents ourselves … if the IFW finds out about this …»

«They banished you, right?» asked the doctor point black.

«Uh? H-How …» Mantaro was speechless, again.

«If you two live together, that means you were no longer required as IFW members … anyway, don’t worry, I’ll keep the secret. I’m one of your supporters, we Chojin doctors really appreciate your Manifesto and what you two are trying to do to make the Chojin Community a better place to live … keep going, guys, because we are rooting for you!» and he smiled and leaved the place, knowing the two guys were doing right.

«I’ll prepare him a bath … you’ll go buy him some clothes, right?»

«Right.» answered Mantaro, then went out.

There were now only Takumi and Kevin. The Brit gently took the boy – who was asleep – into the bathroom, laid him on the chaise longue that was in the bathroom, and prepared him a bath. The water was warmth, he poured some smelling salts and then rolled up his sleeves. After that, he lifted Takumi – after having undressed him – and put him in the tub. At the same moment Kevin put Takumi in the water, the boy woke up. «Ehi, Takumi, don’t you worry, I was just about to wash you … we called the doctor, he told us what to do to take care of you. Mantaro went to buy you some clothes. Then he’ll prepare you lunch, ok?»

Takumi looked Kevin deep with his black eyes, didn’t answered but nodded, and then he allowed the Brit to wash him. Kevin’s gestures were kind, he tried not to make the boy feel uncomfortable. He washed his body with warm water, then washed his green hair with a good shampoo. After having dried Takumi’s body, Kevin decided to cut his nails, and after that Takumi seemed another person. He dressed him with a bathrobe, then brought him back to the bed.

«T…Thanks …» whispered the boy, drinking a glass of water. Kevin just smiled, caressing his hair.

«I’m hoooome!» Mantaro voice was euphoric «Takumi, I bought you some stylish clothes! You’ll like them all!» he entered the guest room with thousands of bags. They were all designer clothes. Mantaro looked the boy with kind eyes, smiled and said: «So, these are the bags for your underwear. Would you like to try them?»

Kevin stopped him: «I think it’s better if he eats something first … - then looked Takumi – what would you like to eat?»

Takumi fell silent, but his stomach growled. Mantaro laughed: «Ah, ah! I know what to prepare you! A tasty, juicy T-bone steak, with some vegetables and potatoes. Then a fruit salad. I’ll bring you some mineral water with them, ok? Give me twenty minutes, and I’ll be back!» he smiled again, then went straight to the kitchen. He started taking cooking lesson a while ago, and now he was rather good. After twenty minutes, he returned with a tray. The dishes smelled good. «Here we are! Enjoy your meal, Takumi!»

Takumi started chewing the meat like it was the first time he had eaten it; the flavours were so delicate yet so explosive … it was a feast. In ten minutes, he had eaten all the food Mantaro prepared, and now he had a colourful afterglow. «Thanks, it was all delicious!»

«It’s nothing, really … now, can you tell us who your parents are?»

Takumi fell silent, then looked at the sheets, ruffled them and answered: «Mom and dad are two Japanese Chojin … they work for the IWF as internals. I think their tasks concern the tradition and fighting part … they wanted me to follow strictly the rules, but I didn’t want to fight as a Chojin … so I ran away from home. I … I thought that I was going to die but … but you two saved me … t … thank you …!» he finished hiding his face in his hands, crying.

Both Mantaro and Kevin hugged him, then Kevin said: «Now it’s time for you to rest. When you’ll wake up, you can try these clothes, ok? Now we make you rest. Goodnight, Takumi.» and Kevin literally pushed out Mantaro. After they reached the living room, he said: «We should call his parents and make them change their mind. You can hacker the IWF system, right?»

Mantaro sit on the sofa, took his smartphone and said: «Already doing it …» Mantaro surfed the private accesses of the IFW, then exclaimed: «Bingo!»

«Already?!» Kevin was astonished.

«Yes … his parents’ names are Ise and Fumio Matsuda, they work in the anthropological section of the IFW. I have their phone numbers, I’m calling them.» then Mantaro called «Hello, is this Fumio Matsuda? Great, this is Kinniku Mantaro … I’m calling because my friend and I found your son, Tak- we’re in Ginza, Sakura street, 17 … when you arrive before the luxurious complex named Yuro Luxury homes, press the doorbell for the last floor … yes, that’s our home and – ok, see you.» Mantaro closed the call and looked Kevin: «He almost cried when he heard the news. It won’t be difficult to change their minds, I think …»

Kevin crossed his arms: «Mh, let’s see … you know, if they’re like my father, then it will better if Takumi stays with us …»

«Please, Kevin, don’t be so harsh! Your father was wrong, true, but you … you don’t know how he reacted when he heard you sided with the d.M.p. …»

He sighed: «Ow, I know … he raged and wished me not to be his son … the shame I-»

«He cried.» sentenced Mantaro «I found him in the forest and he was crying out of desperation and hate towards what he had done to you, because if he didn’t do what he did, you would still be there with him … he told me he failed as a father, and I bet he thought he would sold his soul to the devil in order to erase what he has done and restart all over again …» he looked Kevin in the eyes, and he was moved.

«I … oh, they arrived.» Kevin went opening the door «Good evening. Please, enter, we need to talk.»

The parents didn’t say anything, too scared from Kevin’s aura. Mantaro said: «We want to talk to you about Takumi. He said to us he ran away from home because he couldn’t stand the rules you were putting him under. He doesn’t want to become a fighting Chojin.»

His mother replied: «We know, but we couldn’t do anything! We work for the IFW, and we truly believe in our traditions and mission! A Chojin is bound to fight, he can’t face his blood.»

«Plus – added the father – Takumi a judo genius, he can’t waste his talent. He’ll be a great Chojin, and we hope you will lead him to be a good Chojin.»

Mantaro crossed his legs: «A Chojin can save lives in many ways, you know? He mustn’t only fight … he deeply loves you, but, sincerely, if we hadn’t found him, he would have died …»

«What?!» both parents started to cry.

«The only way to make him return home is to make him choose what he wants to do … maybe, growing, he’ll change idea, who knows!» said Kevin, while Mantaro offered some tissues to them.

«They’re right, dear …» said Ise, holding his husband’s hand.

Fumio nodded: «All right. Can we see our son, now? I want to hug him …»

The two teenagers smiled and nodded, then accompanied them to the guest room. Takumi was awake and was dressing himself up. The clothes Mantaro brought him were perfect.

«Takumi!» his parents exclaimed, hugging him. Then his father said: «We’re mighty sorry, my boy. We promise you can choose what you want to be, from this point on. Now let’s go home, we bothered them so much …»

The boy nodded and smiled, then his father lifted him up and exited, not before Takumi had thanked Mantaro and Kevin. When they had gone home, Mantaro said: «He resembles his mother.» and Kevin, smiling, agreed.

Meanwhile, Ikemen called up the Legends for telling them the latest news. And actually, they wondered what the news could be, since they already knew anything about anyone. Maybe he wanted to make another Chojin Olympics? That could have been a good idea, but the guys were still healing from their internal matches …

Suguru and Robin were still mad at Ikemen for what he had said about their sons. Suguru ordered Ataru not to come, because he knew his brother would go crazy if that child said something more about Mantaro … they planned not to say a word, if Ikemen wanted to say something more, then they would act.

When the other Legends understood the two of them would have not spoken, Ramenman took word: «So, Ikemen, would you please tell us why you summoned us today?»

«Oh, sure.» there was malice in his eyes and in his voice. He took some papers from an inside pocket, then said: «Some Chojin decided to resign from the IWF. I think you’ll be surprised in finding out who.»

Ramenman took the papers reluctantly, then opened wide his eyes: «Impossible!» shouted, alarming the rest. He was always calm and collected, except when he was alongside Warsman, what could make him so out of his mind?!

Terryman took those papers: «Let me see what is written here …!» he smiled, but then his eyebrows frowned, his mouth opened wide and looked straight to Suguru and Robin, who were impassive, and said: «H-Hey, chaps … Ah … Ah think ya need ta look at this …»

Suguru stretched an arm and took the papers. Both he and Robin read them, but they didn’t speak. Ikemen beat them on time: «What’s wrong, the cat got your tongue? You’re surprised because your sons resigned from the IWF? – that news made everyone pale – But, how was that saying? Ah, yes: _the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree_. You two always were the glue of the Legends, but when you two resigned … everything ended. And-»

«Just stop saying bullshit.» froze Robin in a deep and scary voice, but the whisper couldn’t be heard by Ikemen.

«Have you said something, Robin Mask?» Ikemen continued: «Since your sons no longer part of the IWF, I think you two can leave, too …» “This could be perfect … two birds with one stone … and they’re not even complaining about my authority! I’m the best chairman ever, even the Legends are afraid of me!”-

«Watch your mouth, _you scaredy-cat!_ » Robin stood up, furious, his reddish eyes glowing like when he was mad about the loss against Kinnikuman, his hands itching to kill Ikemen, his blood boiling in his veins «There’s no way our sons decided willingly to resign from the IWF! I utterly, surely know that this is your scheme! I know it was you that banished them, then you forced them to sign their resignation, so you wouldn’t take risks! But remember this, Ikemen Muscle, _I’ll make you pay for this!_ » he went out of that room, waiting for Suguru to come along.

The king stood up, activating his KKD, his muscles now were bulging like when he was in his twenties, and Ikemen thought he would have killed him then and there. «I think Robin said everything; but to be clear: touch my son again, and you’ll see my dark side. I can be twice as merciless as Akuma Shogun, if somebody touches my boy. And in that day, you’ll be sorry, and you’ll regret everything, but unfortunately, I’ll flout your tears.» his light blue eyes were like ice, and even the ones who had a past as former villains got scared. Then the king reached Robin, and they walked out of the structure.

«I can’t believe he did that. Oh, but he’ll be sorry, he’ll be sorry! Just wait until a new crisis appears, we’ll force our sons not to join the Muscle League!» Robin was no longer his self.

«Wait, Robin. We should talk to our sons first. We should tell them that we are supporting them on their cause. But now, we must call our wives and tell them what happened. Then we can go search for them.»

Robin agreed and they called Bibimba and Alisa. They told them they would call again when they had found Mantaro and Kevin. The two agreed and closed the call.

«So, what now?» Robin sighed «Tokyo has thirty million inhabitants; how will we find them?»

«Calling them on the phone?»

«I don’t think they’ll answer … they see us as the ones with Ikemen …»

Suguru smiled: «I won’t be so fond on this …» and then he called his son, and he answered quickly: «Hi, son … listen, we had a meeting today and we learned you and Kevin resigned … we know Ikemen forced you to do it, so … we’ll like to talk to you. Can you tell where are you staying at, now? … oh, great, we’re coming.» he closed the call.

«Where do they live now?»

Suguru patted Robin’s back: «Let’s go to Ginza, Robin …»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tomorrow, 3rd February, is my birthday ... I wanted to make you a gift before that :)


	5. Chip on his shoulder

Robin and Suguru were walking casually in the streets of Ginza, where there were the most luxurious and chic stores in all Tokyo; there were no homeless, in that district, and you could’ve seen sportscar all-over around, especially the imported ones. In Ginza, even adult fun was at top level; if you wanted, you could met the girl you chose from a catalogue in specific, high class locals, and then decide if you wanted to continue the lunch or to stop it. It was all so expensive …

Suguru turned his head to Robin, smiling quietly and saying: «Well, I think they chose to live here as a protest … although I think they even wanted to mock Ikemen saying that they could do what they wanted, because they had money … ah, maybe it’s our fault, isn’t it?»

Robin shook his head: «Please, old chap, not now … it could have been our fault _if_ we had bought them a house here, first when Mantaro got stationed here and then when Kevin turned good but … we didn’t, so it can’t be out fault.»

Suguru scratched his chin: «Mh, you’re right. Still, I think we should have done something with Ikemen …»

«Mh? What do you mean?»

Suguru smirked: «You know, years of being king taught me something … what Ikemen is doing is repressing their rights, so, technically, if they want, we could decide to go via legal ways … it’s not fun, I know, but surely we can’t start a fight internal the IFW just because of our son, they could pass for …»

«… spoiled brats? Well, maybe is how we grew them up, but we can’t change that, even if it was true. Now that this war started, we must be united. Do you agree with me?»

Suguru nodded: «Totally.» then pointed out a brand-new apartment complex: «That’s where they live. Mantaro told me to ring the doorbell 20, since that’s theirs. Should we go?»

Robin placed a hand over Suguru’s shoulder, feeling the bones underneath the flesh, and for some minutes a wave of nostalgia and sadness conquered him, but then answered: «Of course, I’d love to see how they live together. I bet they bicker all the time!» and laughed.

Suguru laughed too, then rang the right doorbell. A mechanical sound opened the fine glass doors, while the doorman opened to the two old men, greeted them kindly and closed again the doors. Robin chose to pull the elevator, since he knew Suguru was tired. He surely couldn’t know the extent of the king’s health … but he was hoping he could recover. They didn’t talk in the elevator, there was too much close silence.

The elevator opened straight in front of Kevin and Mantaro’s penthouse door, and now it was Robin that rang the doorbell. Somebody went to open it quickly. It was Mantaro. When he saw them, he smiled brightly, then said: «Dad! Uncle Robin! Please, come here! – Kevin, our fathers are here! Is tea ready yet?»

Kevin answered from the kitchen: «Two minutes and it’s ready! Should I take out form the fridge the cupcakes you made this afternoon?»

Mantaro took the two Legends’ capes, then said: «Mh, no, I’ll take them out later. – Please, you can sit down on the sofas near the hearth. It’s got the best view of Tokyo!» and smiled, taking the capes in the right room. When Robin and Suguru sat down, Kevin arrived with a smoking tea.

«Here we are! It’s black tea, Mantaro told me you liked it, and since I know Daddy liked it as well … - then Mantaro arrived - … oh, Mantaro, I forgot biscuits, would you mind take them?»

«No problem. – he looked the clock – Mh, since it’s already four thirty, I think we can already eat the cupcakes …» he went straight to the kitchen and took the biscuits and the cupcakes he made «Hope they’re tasty! I only made them twice!»

«Mh? – Suguru took a cupcake, it looked delicious – You made them, son? Are you sure they’re not poisoned?» he joked.

Kevin replied: «Actually, I was worried at first, but then I ate some dishes … he cooks pretty well, you know? The cooking lessons are showing results!»

Mantaro giggled, and whispered something to Kevin, while the fathers were astonished about how well they were living together … it seemed they had always lived together, like two brothers or two lovers … so, it was clearly their friendship was pure. They felt pride.

«Then I think I should taste them! – said Robin, then took a cupcake with blue icing. He bit it: it was delicious – My, Mantaro, it’s delicious!»

«T…Thanks …» the prince blushed heavily.

Kevin started sipping his tea: «By the way, daddy… if you’re here, it means you two have to tell us something, right?»

Robin sighed, and so did Suguru. They placed their cup on the short table, looked themselves in the eyes and then decided Suguru would speak up first. He was the calmer one.

«We had a meeting with Ikemen today. Well, actually, two meetings … the first one when you published your Manifesto, when … when he called you two “pampered whelps” … then today … he told us you two resigned and-» but Robin interrupted him, his blood boiling in his veins again.

«I shouted in his face that I knew that was his scheme, and that I will make him pay for what he had done. I could take the badmouth no longer. He even suggested us to resign from the IWF too …»

Mantaro let loose his cup of tea, broking it against the floor: «Mh, shi- he really did that?! Seriously?!»

Kevin placed his cup, even if he was upset as well: «I hope you ran out of that room, right?!»

«We did. Robin very quickly, but I done it after threatened Ikemen … I saw red when I heard what he did to you, Mantaro …» but Suguru couldn’t know that his rage would have raised more and more … just some little more and he would explode …

«Ow, dad …» Mantaro hugged his father, giving him a chaste kiss. Kevin hugged his father, too. They felt the burden in their hearth fading away. Their fathers didn’t disapprove them.

«We’re so proud of you two, guys … you grew up so fast …»

«There’s something you two must know … about a kid.»

«K-Kid?»

«Yes, we … we found an eight-year-old in the forest, nearly about to die … we took him home, we took care of him, since he had a high fever, then we fed him, bought him new clothes and called is parents, to try change their minds … we succeed, so the boy now can live the life he wants …» explained Kevin.

«We … oh, you two are just our sons!» they hugged them again. Proud. Robin and Suguru felt the same happiness they felt the day they held their sons first the first time; happiness so pure, so strong, so selfless …

«But now we should talk about what to do … you two can’t resign from the IWF, too … you need to be our leaks. If Ikemen tries to do something against us, you should tell us …»

«But Kevin, I hardly believe Ikemen will tell our parents what he wants to do against us … he’ll use people outside the league, so as no one will know their identities … just like he did in the Olympics.» counter-attacked Mantaro.

Both Suguru and Robin – along with Kevin – looked Mantaro, suspicious: «What do you mean?»

Mantaro leaned back on the leather sofa, stretched out his arms on the backrest and said, annoyed: «During the race for the twelve finalists, he aired a competing Chojin to exclude me from the race by sending me and my partner in the ocean … I don’t know how to swim, so I would have probably drowned … not to mention _who_ my partner was …»

Kevin frowned: «Mantaro, are you sure this is not your fantasy?»

Mantaro raged, shouting to the Brit: «Ehi, who do you think I am?!» then looked away from Kevin, crossed his arms – that scene made the fathers laugh – and continued: «And anyway, I aired a private detective to confirm my theory … and I _hacked_ his bank account to check my theory, too …»

Suguru was shocked: «You did what?! Mantaro, it’s so illegal I think there isn’t even a chance to be acquitted, if they found out!»

«Relax, daddy, they could never find it out, since I modified the profiles … it seemed like an ordinary check-up …»

Suguru looked his son strictly, crossed his arms and sighed. He shook his head, sighed again and ate a cupcake. Mantaro continued: «Anyway, you’re worrying for what I’d done, but for the fact that Ikemen tried to kill me you feel nothing?! You’re so brute, dad!»

«I’m worrying for your future, Mantaro. That’s different.»

Robin stretched an arm before Suguru: «Anyway, what should we really do? Things got complicated, the best we could do is to … no, I can’t say that, after all the shit he said about you.»

«Tsk, you always had problems saying sorry, eh, Daddy? But this time, you’re right. You can’t apologize.»

«But if they don’t, it could start another cold war … and this is what we don’t want to do. We want to remain pacifist, do you remember?»

Kevin hit his mask: «Right on that, I was forgetting …»

«Mh.» Mantaro stood up «While the three of you decide what to do, I’ll go prepare dinner, since it’ already a quarter to seven. Dad, Uncle Robin, you’ll be welcome guests. I was about to prepare salmon _en croute_ with herbs and potatoes. And fruit salad, if you still have appetite. You already prepare the wine, right, Kevin?»

Kevin looked taken aback: «Ar … yes, yes. It’s the white one, Mantaro. The Italian one.»

«Perfect. Should I prepare an aperitif for you? So, you can eat something while waiting dinner …»

«Mh … let’s make our guest decide. What do you prefer?» asked Kevin.

Robin and Suguru felt a bit embarrassed, even if they were their sons, they were too accommodating … «Well, we didn’t plan to scrounge you a dinner …»

«Oh, c’mon! It’s our pleasure! I promise to prepare some soft drinks, ok? Since then there’s wine … and just some finger food.»

«We can’t say no, can we, Mantaro?» asked Robin.

«Right!» the prince smiled and ran to the kitchen. It took him fifteen minutes to prepare the aperitif. He decided that the finger food had to be sweet at the right point to taste better the salmon. But the soft drinks did the magic, to be honest.

Kevin was the first to eat the finger food, and it was delicious; the flavour of strawberries mixed perfectly with pepper and the cheese emulsion. The mint gave that freshness that made Kevin bounce with joy. «My god, Mantaro, this thing is perfect! How did you call it?»

«Well … actually I didn’t give it a name …» answered him from the kitchen. Then said: «Hope the soft drinks to be not that sorrowful!»

«Why, my boy? They’re delicious, too!»

«Your father’s right, Mantaro!» continued Robin. The prince blushed, even if they couldn’t see him.

Kevin sipped his drink, then said: «Right, I must set the table!» and ran in the dining room to do so.

Robin and Suguru passed the following minutes in an awkward silence, when finally, Mantaro called for dinner. They went in that room and sat in front of their sons. «I must say, this looks so appetizing! You really improved, Mantaro!»

«Oh, dad, c’mon! I still need some practice! Anyway, hope I cooked it right!» and scratched the back of his head. Then his guests tasted the food. They became serious, they didn’t move a muscle. «E-Ehi, why you don’t move a muscle? Is really that awful?!»

«It’s delicious, Mantaro!» they exclaimed together, relieving the prince.

«Don’t scare me like that again, guys! Fish is toxic if prepared in the wrong way!»

«My boy, don’t be so lunatic! Look at the bright side! I surely can’t cook to save my life!»

«Well, that’s for granted!» exclaimed Robin, then started talking about the time Suguru tried to cook during a training … and, after dinner, the boys chatted with their parents as if nothing happened, and they played some table games and, when it was about eleven o’clock, everyone went to bed. And yes, they forced their fathers to sleep there.

The day came incredibly quickly, and Kevin and the older ones were already preparing the breakfast, waiting for Mantaro to wake up.

«Well, I think nothing changed, he’s still my sleepyhead …» the king smiled tenderly.

«Mh, I think he’ll wake up in about … let’s see … two minutes and a half. It’s the exact time in which he goes to the bathroom …» and he laughed.

In fact, after ten minutes, Mantaro showed his-self up: «’morning …» yawned, with his eyes a bit blurred «How did you sleep?»

«Perfectly.» answered the duo, while Kevin was pouring the tea in the teapot.

«The coffee will be ready in two minutes, Suguru.»

«Oh, you shouldn’t bother yourself so much, Kevin …»

Mantaro told his friend: «I’ll prepare my chocolate, Kevin, you can have your breakfast … oh, right: dad, could you please greet mom for me, when you come back?»

«Sure.» the king sipped his coffee, then ate is chocolate croissant. «We’ll go after this breakfast, guys, we don’t want to be a bother.»

«Suguru’s right. Plus, we witnessed you two are ok and live perfectly together, so we won’t have any problems.» said Robin, trying to hide a note of nostalgia; his son now was an adult, even if he didn’t live with him for about ten years and he committed sins that maybe he will never know, but still … he still remembers how much love he gave Kevin when he was a small toddler, when he was about to be born … but then that love slipped from his hands because he tighten it up too fiercely … and Kevin ran away … he died that day, but he would never tell Kevin. Oh, if only Robin knew …

«No, daddy, if you’re for us, then you can’t bother. We’re happy you two approve our initiative … really, it means so much for us. We thought the worst when you didn’t call us … that maybe you were for Ikemen’s rules …»

Suguru spoke up: «Kevin, listen to me. I may not be a genius or a great Chojin like your father, but I know what I believe in, and I’m fond on stopping this carnage. It’s not natural to see so many children die because of our laws … maybe it’s because I was abandoned as a child, I don’t really know, but every man that is for justice and love wants to stop this. How can we be against you? That would have been we were for death!»

Kevin chuckled, then said to Mantaro: «You were right, Mantaro. Your father’s a wise man.»

«Mh? I must scold you two, guys: don’t think I’m a boring father like this _fossil_ on my left!»

Robin widened his eyes: «I’m sorry?! Should I remember the fossil can still fight?!»

«And you won, too, right, Robin?»

Mantaro intervened: «Stop it, both of you! You should be the adults, you know?!»

«Sorry …» whispered the two of them, behaving like two kids. Maybe they had grown only in body.

“I love you so much, dad … I hope to change the Chojin Community before your health worsens … but maybe God will listen to my vows and you’ll heal …” thought Mantaro, studying his father’s body and knowing that there was he still didn’t know … and maybe he will never know.

«Ok, now it’s really time … my shuttle is due to ten thirty, I can’t be late. Who will hear Belinda, then?!» laughed the king, then hugged his son, thanked again Kevin and Mantaro and, alongside with Robin, exited the penthouse to return to their homelands.

«They’d gone …»

«Yeah … ehi, Mantaro, why’re you crying? You’re just happy, aren’t you?» smiled Kevin.

«Yeah it’s … for the first time my father approves and supports what I’m doing … I can’t be happier …» and, to Mantaro’s surprise, Kevin kissed him on the forehead, after having took off his mask «Kevin, why-?»

«My father is proud of me, too … it’s my way of thanking you, Mantaro … now we live together, you should get used to me taking off my mask, you know?»

«Um … ok … let’s go grocery shopping. I need to buy meat, avocadoes, vegetables and beer, since you only have two.» said, writing the list down on the phone «Do you need something more, Kevin?»

«Mh, no, I don- shaving cream and exfoliation …»

«Exfoliation?»

«Yes, I take care of myself, you know? Plus, if you have a beard, you must exfoliate it carefully …»

Mantaro touched his chin: «Well, I think I’ll wait forever … I don’t even have pubic hair …»

Kevin looked him vacuous: «I didn’t want to know this …»

Mantaro blushed: «S-Sorry … anyway, we should change and then go to the grocery store. I clear up.» and then he did what he said. When the two of them changed, they exited the house, closed it, put the alarm on and then went to pick up the Harley. «Kevin, I was thinking … why you don’t drive a car? I read that, after you get your driving license in Britain, you can drive whatever you want, right? Then why you-»

«I-It’s not that simple … plus … _I have motion sickness_.» he whispered the last four words, hoping his friend didn’t hear him.

«Mh? Could you repeat please?»

Kevin sighed: «Well, things are like this now … I don’t drive a car because I have motion sickness … I tried to drive it, but even if I was in the driver’s seat, I was _so_ sick …»

«Oh, I’m sorry … let’s go, now.» then Mantaro took his helmet and hugged Kevin. They went to the grocery store.

«Ginza streets are so more packed … it feels like being into a woman’s head … or the jungle, that is the same thing … at least, this is what my mother used to say …»

Kevin frowned: «Your mother used to say that?! Whoa, I think I still have so much to learn about your family, Mantaro …»

Mantaro giggled, then entered in the grocery store – one of the most luxurious – and Kevin followed him. Some guests recognised them, and some asked for a photo or an autograph, but then they could finish their shopping. Done that, they went to buy the things Kevin needed.

«And this is the last! I didn’t think it would take so long to do shopping!»

«Because you always had somebody that done it for you!»

«Ah, ah, ah. You’re so empathic sometimes, Kevin … c’mon, let’s return home.»

«Hey, wait! Kinniku Mantaro and Kevin Mask!» a Chojin came running towards them, in his hands a cake. He reached them and said: «I … I’m a Chojin chef … I just wanted to thank you for all your efforts in order to change our Community … I made this cake for you. Please, accept it as a gift.» and he bowed.

«Ehm … ok.» Mantaro took the cake, then the Chojin ran away, probably embarrassed, thought the two young men.

Mantaro had to concentrate not to smash the cake, and both the shopping and the cake came home safe and sound. They unpacked the groceries and then unpacked the cake.

«I wonder how it tastes … it looks delicious!» said the prince, watering.

«Well, we should try it, then!»

«Yeeeeessss- mh, no, I can’t eat it. There are peanuts, and I’m allergic to them.»

«Yeah, I clearly remember that.»

«Well, that’s a pity, but you can try it! C’mon!»

Kevin took a knife, cut the cake – that had some yellow whirlpool, cherries and chocolate, not to mention peanuts – and ate it. It took a small bite for Kevin to instantly feeling bad, the worst possible. His head spun, his vision became blurred and his mouth watered … he _felt_ sick. He could remove the mask in the nick of time before vomit came out of his mouth like a stream …

«Kevin!» Mantaro helped his friend by holding his hair, then pressed his wrist on his friend’s forehead and stated his temperature raised. Mantaro scratched his hand with the dagger he always takes with him, dropped a drip of his blood and it changed its colour: that meant there was _poison_ in that cake. «Shit! There was _poison_ in the cake!»

And Mantaro only thought one thing: it was Ikemen’s scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope to have surprised you!  
> By the way, I just think that it would be so comic if Kevin didn't drive a care because he felt motion sickness ... :)


	6. Tricky justice

Mantaro stayed all time side by side with Kevin, who continued throwing up for minutes that Mantaro felt like centuries, and when the prince thought his friend stopped vomiting, Kevin ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible and stayed there for ages. While Kevin closed his-self in the bath, Mantaro decided to clean up the vomit on the floor and so he wore a pair of disposable gloves, took some grit and used it to dry his friend’s liquids. After that, he took the mop and wiped the floor. He then opened the windows to change the air and sprayed some good perfume.

Then he looked the cake. He was certain that that Chojin was sent by Ikemen to try and poison them, so they couldn’t act as revolutionaries and he could have imposed his terms so to stop that nonsensical movement. Deep down, Mantaro knew he wanted to change the Community, but now he attained the power he always wanted, so there wasn’t need to change what he could control now. And that was unfair.

He looked at the blood coagulated on the cake’s icing: it turned purple, so that meant it was a heavy metal poisoning. To be more specific, thallium. Ah, poor Kevin! Thallium had a high toxicity for Chojin, and he was the first to taste the cake … fortunately, he only took a small bite, otherwise …

Mantaro decided to take a photograph of the evidence, then decided to go near the bathroom Kevin was, because thirty minutes passed, and he closed himself in the bathroom … what would he do if he fainted out? He couldn’t certainly call the ambulance … how was he supposed to explain everything?!

Moreover … he couldn’t call Robin! He would have certainly freaked out and ran there without a second thought! And he couldn’t allow that, because he had to explain everything to Alisa and certainly, he couldn’t call coming out with “Your son has been poisoned” … but now Kevin’s health was the priority.

He knocked the bath door and asked politely: «Ehi, Kevin, how is it going? Are you ok? Please, tell me something!»

The answer came whispered and feeble, and Mantaro thought surely that wasn’t Kevin’s ordinary voice: «Ah … I just … just need a bit more … t-time … th-then I’ll … I’ll come out …»

Mantaro felt his heart stabbed, his friend was surely in no shape to do anything: «If you won’t come out in five minutes, I’ll enter Kevin, ok? The poison was thallium, and you know how deadly it is to us Chojin … I’ll go make you some tea, ok?» but Kevin didn’t answer, and Mantaro just shook his head. When he returned, Kevin was still in the bathroom, and so Mantaro broke down the door.

His eyes watered. His friend was in a so sorry shape … the hair stuck to his face, white as a ghost, two heavy bags under his eyes, dripping with sweat and with saliva on his chin … judging from the stench, he not only had puked out again, but he had even dysentery. Kevin couldn’t even stand up, his body was so weakened that he used up all his energies to lift his head. He was leaning over the cabinet.

Mantaro entered, helped his friend by sustaining him and, after having lifted him, he took him in his bed and took his temperature, since he felt a high fever. «Kevin … ehi, chap, you’re going to be ok, ok? I’ll bring you the tea I’ve prepared … and an ice bag, I need your fever to lower. Then I’ll call the doctor who took care of Takumi … he won’t say anything about this.»

Kevin struggled to open an eye, and said: «T-Thanks … pal …»

The prince did what he said and returned. He helped Kevin drink the tea, since he was so debilitated that he shivered all over his body. Mantaro seeing his friend like that, knowing he was so strong and mighty … knowing he won the Olympics and sustained him in his cause … he just cried.

«D-Don’t cry … I … I’m not dead … yet …»

«S-Sorry, it’s just … - the doorbell rang – Oh, it’s the doctor … coming!» Mantaro looked one last time Kevin, then went opening the door. He said: «Thanks for coming hear without notice. It’s … they started to take action against us. Kevin was poisoned with thallium. It was on a cake a Chojin gave us … I think it’s Ikemen’s scheme. But now we must take care of Kevin.»

«How do you know it was thallium?» asked the doctor, following the prince.

«I used my blood. Its colour changed to purple, so it was thallium.»

«Mh … ok.» the doctor saw Kevin, and he almost had a heart attack «Judging from his shape, the thallium’s level in that cake was at least eighty percent. No wonder he is in such a bad shape. He has already expelled all the toxin?»

«Er … actually, I don’t know. He vomited pretty bad and then he had dysentery. Now he’s sleeping, but he has a high fever, too. He drank some tea before. What should I do?»

The doctor looked him and smiled: «Nothing. He must do some injections to restore his benchmarks. And he must not eat meat for two days. He will eat fruits, vegetables and fish. Of course, he won’t drink alcoholics, just water. Then he can follow his ordinary diet. I’m making the prescription right now.» and so he did.

«Thanks doc. And for the fever?»

«It will fade away in hours. It’s just the reaction of his immune system. He’ll be alright tomorrow morning. But since we don’t know if he expelled all the toxin … - he pulled out a syringe and then gave Kevin a shot - … it’s Prussian blue, the antidote against thallium poisoning. He’ll make it now.»

Mantaro smiled and cried out, shaking the doctor’s hands: «T-Thank you very much, doctor! If Kevin died I … I …»

The doctor placed a hand over the prince’s right shoulder: «Don’t cry. It’s my mission to help those in danger. My father, Doctor Bombe, always told me so. I’ll go, now, I’ll make him rest. Keep doing your good work, ok?»

Mantaro nodded, tears ran down his cheeks, as the doctor leaved. He knew his father was proud of him in Heaven. He was so kind and selfless … just like a doctor should have been. But now, the attentions were all for Kevin. He was still asleep, his cheeks said that his fever was still high.

Mantaro sat down near Kevin’s bed and waited for him to wake up, changing the ice bag whether it melted. He was so worried he didn’t eat anything. And so, the night came. And Mantaro fell asleep near Kevin’s side, squeezing the Brit’s hand, hoping that that little contact would make him feel better. Just like his mom told him.

When the day came, Mantaro was woken up by a light breeze and the sunlight. His eyes opened wide, his gaze focussed on the body he was looking after: Kevin wasn’t there. His eyes widened, his heartbeat raced, his body started to shiver. Panic started to gain control all over his body, soon his mind started elaborating many scenarios … maybe he hadn’t felt good and went to the toilet and blacked out, maybe he hadn’t closed the door last night and somebody kidnapped him, maybe one of Ikemen’s men came and killed him, destroying his body, maybe …

Mantaro stood up and ran over the kitchen, where he heard some noises; his heart stopped, his eyes watered: Kevin was there, safe and sound, and was making breakfast.

Kevin turned around: «Ah, there you are, Mantaro! I just started making breakfast, what would you like to eat? Last night you fell asleep by my side … thanks. I know I made you deeply worried … is there some-» but Mantaro hugged Kevin out of sheer joy.

«Thank goodness, thank goodness you’re ok, Kevin! I thought … - he wiped off the tears with the back of his hand – I thought I was going to lose you …»

Kevin hugged Mantaro, smiling: «You’ll never lose me, Mantaro …» and his heart felt warmth.

Mantaro raised his head, looking the Brit in his eyes: «The doctor said you must eat only vegetables, fruits and fish for two days … you can only drink water … then you can restart with your diet. Ah, yes, he told me you had to do some injections in these two days so to regain your healthy physique …»

«I think I can’t complain, right?» he looked his friend «Well, then, what do you-»

«I’m making breakfast, you still have some fever …» pointed out the prince, placing his hand over Kevin’s forehead – he wasn’t wearing his helmet.

«Ok, _daddy_ …»

«Hmpf. I thought you would only call your father like – hey, wait! I’m not behaving like a father, ok?! I was just worried!»

«Ah … just hurry up and make breakfast.»

Mantaro huffed: «Oh, you regained your strength, oh you regained it!» but in the meanwhile he prepared breakfast and, when he sat down, said: «I didn’t call you parents. They don’t know about this. Plus, I took a photograph of the cake as evidence … the cake is still here, I put it in a safe place …»

«Do you think we should make Ikemen eat it?»

«That would be amazing, but we can’t. we should turn the other cheek … and warn him. Something like … I don’t know … “Cake poisoned his baker” … you like it?»

«With a slice of that cake? It would be perfect.»

«But … but if we did it, then we would fail our promise not to use violence or anything related to it … we should say nothing about this.»

Kevin stood up fiercely, slamming his hands on the table: «You’re kidding, right?! He tried to kill us! I almost died because of that shitty cake! How could you-»

«We have no evidence it was Ikemen, Kevin, even if we know it was him. We should wait his next move and then try to make him fall into his own trap. He’ll betray himself, sooner or later.»

Kevin sighed: «Heck, you’re right. But what if his next move is to kill us for sure?»

«Then we would have lived for the cause.»

Kevin smiled: «I like this new Mantaro. The lion who doesn’t give a fuck about what other people think about him. I think our friendship will last forever …»

«Really? Whoa, cool!»

«But now what is our next move?» Kevin sipped the tea Mantaro gave him «I think that maybe he thinks that we ate the cake and now we’re struggling with poison … bet he’s gloating right now …»

Mantaro widened his eyes, that gazed: «Heck, this is great! If we keep a low profile in these days, maybe he’ll think we decided to stop this trash, as he called it, and then we can attack him again, better than now, too …»

«Oh, I like it! Sounds like fun! Hiding and then winning, you suggest? Then count me in in that!»

The prince smiled: «Great! Then it’s decided … I’ll prepare your fresh fruit salad, since the doctor ordered it, then I’ll go to the pharmacy so I can buy the injections you need to-»

«The hell you’re talking about?! I won’t do any injection! Forget it!»

«Before, when I mentioned it you didn’t act like a scaredy-cat …» then exclaimed: «You weren’t listening, were you?!»

«Hmpf …» the Brit locked his arms. 

«Never mind! Right now, I just want to know how the guys reacted at the news … nobody wrote to me …» he said that disappointed.

Kevin looked him but didn’t answer. He didn’t want to hurt him with his thoughts and believes.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Muscle League – the New Generation along with Jade and Checkmate – was training under the old Muscle Leaguers direction, but it was clear they were thinking about Kevin and Mantaro. Plus, Robin Mask decided to return home …

«C’mon, Kid, you must use your speed! You can’t give in to that lame attacks! These are the basics! Don’t you remember the teach-»

«Hercules Factory’s teachings are the last of ma problems, Buffaloman! Ma best bud was kicked out of ta League and ah should worry about teachings? Seriously?»

Buffaloman didn’t say a word, entered the ring and stopped the fight between Jade and Kid. He made Jade go to his corner and said to Kid: «The first thing we teach you is to fight with a clear mind. You’re not having it right now. Step out of the ring, Terry.»

«Yeah.»

«Training’s over for today. See you next month.» the Spanish exited the room with his colleagues, letting the guys talk to each other.

«They broke the camel’s back with that Manifesto …» said Seiuchin.

«But they just wanted to make people know their ideas and change our Community. Is not a bad idea … children wouldn’t be abused again …»

«Yeah, Jade, but I tried to convince Mantaro that this was the way of things! He was upset when he heard the news about the boy frozen to death, and so he decided to do this thing! But are we sure is not a temporary idea?!» continued Terry.

Meat was listening to them but decided to speak like this: «Their fathers always wanted to change the Community but couldn’t do it. – he caught all the attention – First was Robin when he fell in love with Alisa. He felt the only way to make her father accomplish him was to become human, and so he did it, but his Chojin blood was so strong he returned Chojin. Then was the Great King … he was willing to lose his right to the throne in order to save Bibimba from death … then Robin again, when Kinnikuman was about to retire, he stopped him by ruining his ceremony … they always wanted to live the life they would chose, and I think they transmitted this to their sons. No wonder they’re behaving like this … and no wonder their fathers support them …»

«What?! Robin and Kinnikuman?!»

«Oh no, ya’re kidding me!»

«No, it’s the truth. I heard Ikemen’s trying to kick them off the League, too, because he knows he can’t win against the two leaders of the old generation … plus, they say Ikemen insulted both Kevin and Mantaro, and this could explain why their parents support them …»

Terry wrapped his hands around his head: «Fuck! I don’t want another shitty Chojin cold war! And this would be internal! It can’t be like this! Oh, shit!»

«Relax, Terry, it’s not said they’ll start a war. Maybe they can make amends?»

«Please, Seiuchin, you deeply know both Kevin and Mantaro and you know they won’t stop this until they win …»

«Ah, why’re they so hot-blooded?!» exclaimed Jade.

Meat smiled, remembering the old days: «Because they have the same passion and heart of justice of their fathers …»

And justice is not of this world. But sometimes she wins even in this world.


	7. The breakout

It had passed only two days from Mantaro and Kevin’s forced resign from the Muscle League and IWF, and Ikemen was forced to summon the Legends – or the ball-busters, as he stated calling them after what he had done – because they wanted _bloodily_ to talk about what _he_ had done. But for Ikemen, that thing didn’t fall within their competence. Actually, they were part of the IWF as instructors at the Heracles Factory and councillors, but after that, they had no authority.

_But_ he had to face facts. They didn’t like what he had done, probably because they felt cut off? He could understand well that they devoted their youth to defend Earth and humans – as all Chojin must do – and he could even understand that without them, the Justice Chojin would have probably been wiped out so long ago, but still, he had duties as the chairman and clearly he couldn’t allow two punks in the league no more.

It wasn’t … it wasn’t because he hated both Kevin and Mantaro or Suguru and Robin; no, it wasn’t. he deeply cared about what they’d done for justice and humans, and he respected Kinnikuman and Robin Mask – the figures of whose he grew up fantasizing about – but the league and IWF had an appearance of respectability and order that couldn’t be distorted by those two Chojin rights activists, even if they were right ad he knew that (partially), but his hands were tied.

Ah … if only those old geezers could understand that!

Ikemen was sat in his expensive armchair, looking from above the men that were sat around a round table, and they were looking him vigorously, as he was the most terrible Evil Chojin of all time, while waiting for him to give them permission to speak. His father and sister weren’t there, because he said that he could handle that. Harabote agreed, Jacqueline didn’t care because she had to go to the beautician that day. But she was deeply scared, underneath her smile.

«Gentlemen of the Muscle League, I’d like to know where’s the problem.» he had to keep his cool right now, because he knew he couldn’t do that for long.

Ramenman decided to speak, since he was the calmer in that bunch of hot-blooded heroes: «The problem regards Kevin and Mantaro’s resign from the league. We know that their Manifesto did some trouble in our Community, but we think that-»

«Ow, Ramenman, please stop being so politically correct! – exclaimed Buffaloman – We hate the fact you cut out us from this decision, since the two _impetuosos_ are the best of the best of their generations, like their fathers before them, and you can’t decide to cut them off without asking us, because it’s like amputating your best arm, ok?!»

«Not to add that they were viewed as leaders among the younger Chojins!» added Wolfman «And even if they were two punks, because they were hot-blooded and yes, even a bit spoiled, they were still charismatic and passionate about what they did, and you can’t complain about this, since you saw first-hand how they fought each other and the Demon Seeds!»

Ikemen could speak, since Ramenman silenced them: «You’re right, Wolfman, I saw with my eyes and I acknowledged how they were passionate about wrestling and justice, and I perfectly know their charisma and leading ability, but still, I have my duties to carry out and one of these is to not allow troublemakers Chojin int the league.»

«Troublemakers Chojin? You’re kidding us, boy, right?! Half of the people here were troublemakers Chojin! I myself was an Evil Chojin!» Buffaloman raged again: «Just give me a reason to serve you a knuckle sandwich!»

«You want a reason, Buffaloman? Ok, you’ll have it. And here it is: if they were right, their fathers wouldn’t be absent today, don’t you think? If they’re absent, this means that they know what their sons are doing isn’t right and just don’t want to embarrass themselves more in front of me and all of their colleagues.»

Terryman widened his eyes, stood up with the fierce he had in his youth, when he was just an arrogant fool, and said: «Shut the fuck up, now! Ah won’t make you badmouth ma friends anymore! Just who do you think ya are?! Yar just some sloppy Chojin who’s been blessed with this position!»

Ikemen wanted to answer, but the gaze in Terryman’s eyes was so creepy he couldn’t say a word. The Texan continued: «Don’cha think yar the wrong one, do ya?! It would make sense, ya know?! Your family always tried to hinder Suguru’s family! It could make sense even if ya did something to those two poor guys!»

Ikemen raged. He stood up, his hands slapping vigorously the table and causing his armchair to fall, while his eyes were pinching, and his veins were visibly. He could take all the insults so far, but that phrase …

«Just shut up, all of you! I am the chairman, here! I decide! – he calmed a bit down – Terryman, your behaviour is unspeakable! How dare you think I would ever hurt those two?! True, they were a pain in the ass until now, but thinking of doing something bad to somebody who’s done so much good and honoured the Justice Chojin?! _That never!_ How could you ever think those things?! You’re supposed to be the kindest!» he sat down, after having settled the armchair, and called the New Generation, saying to the Legends: «If you really think I did wrong, then I’ll ask those who are friend with them.» he decided that the _tears_ that were prickling his eyes would have been cried later.

The New Generation – along with some of the EX Generation – arrived. They were all dripping with sweat, and that made the Legends and Ikemen proud, since demonstrated they were taking their role seriously – much more since the two nobles were kicked out. They couldn’t speak because Ikemen quickly asked: «You’ve been summoned here because the Legends don’t agreed with the recent resign of Mantaro and Kev- oh, judging from your faces, you didn’t know … - Ikemen looked the Legends - … when were you planning to tell them?»

And here Terry said: «Oh, you didn’t catch it, Ikemen. True, the Legends didn’t tell us so because we found out before they could tell us … we’re not surprised. And we even know it’s because of the Manifesto …» he looked him «Still, I just think they’re too sensible. We had other carnage in our history, and we didn’t treat it so bad like they’re treating it right now … we survived all centuries, that’s it. They can’t face the way of things.»

«Oh, finally somebody who agrees with me! Those two had to be kicked off! If-»

«Just decide, would ya?! They resign or they were kicked off? Because when we heard the rumours, we thought it wasn’t possible for ya to kick off them because of that thing they wrote! But if it’s like this …»

Buffaloman looked Terry: «It’s as you said, Kid. He kicked them out because of their Manifesto. They just wanted to be heard, he decided not to hear them. And now we have lost our spearhead. So, if new Evils arrive and you can’t win against them and humanity succumbs to them, you have to thank this donkey here, ok?»

«Buffaloman, don’t tease me more, ok? Otherwise I’ll kick off you, too.» said Ikemen with bloody eyes.

Terry raged: «Enough! We’re not here to be mocked by someone who’s not even married, ok?! If you are fine with this policy f yours, then ok, we will follow this, but if you did it because you felt you didn’t have enough power or you couldn’t manage it and so you felt Mantaro and Kevin’s act as a sort of rebellion, then go ahead and do whatever you like! Guys, we’re living!» and so he exited the room, with the others following him, seeing him as the new leader.

Geronimo said: «So, Terry is their new leader, uh?»

Ikemen seemed deaf to that comment, he just looked blindly at the door. The rage became fury, the fury became hate. He couldn’t sustain that … was it feeling of being powerless? Was really it? And so, he huffed and gnawed his teeth, then said: «This is a mutiny! A mutiny! I can’t believe even those who follow the rules are behaving like punks! I can’t permit it no more! I would take action for this!»

«What do you mean?» Ramenman was feeling something strange. He knew there was something big that was going on.

Ikemen smiled almost creepily: «Oh, you’ll see. – he opened his laptop and sent an order to those who managed the media in the Chojin Community – Gentlemen, I’d like you to check the news this evening.» and then he exited the room, too, leaving them with a big doubt in their conscience.

Meanwhile, Terry was discussing with some friends about what happened. And it was no one of the Muscle League.

«Man, last time I saw you was then I came back in America to take my driving license … it was the same time we trained for the Olympics, thought …» he drank his strawberry milkshake «By the way, how is it going, guys?»

The first one to answer was Specialman Junior: «Mh, I’m doing good. I’m thinking of taking a gap year before going to university, so I can choose the best of the best. I’m tempted to study abroad.»

«Really, where?» Terry was surprised, he knew the deep desire of his friends, but even studying abroad? He was missing so many things because of the league …

«Italy. They have the best medical schools, there. You could say that we have the best of the best, but they have a long history in medicine … dad said that if I like it, then I can go. He supports me. Plus, Chojin there are allowed not to pay anything, but we don’t know why.»

«Cool! And you, Canuckler? You want to study in Italy, too?» Terry smiled.

«Well, dad would allow me, but I’m tempted to go to France … I know that it’s not like Italy, but I wouldn’t have to learn a new language …»

«Then why not Oxford or Cambridge?»

«Because they’re boring! Have you seen how Robin Mask turned out?!» and he laughed. But Terry didn’t.

«Speaking of Robin Mask, I heard he’s on the warpath with Ikemen Muscle … is that true?» asked Specialman Junior.

Terry sighed: «Yeah. He kicked out Kevin and Mantaro because of their Manifesto and now their fathers are not showing in the meetings and not even talking to the other Legends … they support their sons … I heard – but I don’t know if it’s true – that they started living together in a luxurious penthouse in Ginza … but we received order not to call them or speak with them … so I didn’t hear Mantaro in a while right now … and it feels so confusing … I don’t want my friend to think I abandoned him …»

He placed his forehead on the back of the hand that was placed on the table and sighed. All that tension was no good for him.

«Maybe when all this will end you can explain everything, T …» said Canuckler, patting the Texan’s shoulder.

«Yeah, but when it will end? I don’t want another Chojin cold war like in the 80s … plus, this would be internal, and it can’t end like MCU’s Civil War … it would be so strange to have one of my best bud as an enemy … I’m not ready for this.»

«No one’s ready, but we can still hope in something, right? Maybe they could make Ikemen rethink what he has done …» said Junior.

«I guess you’re right. – Terry looked at the pub’s TV – Or maybe not. Look at that!»

The other two Chojin turned around and looked at the TV. Not, that wasn’t happening.

“ _The IWF chairman, Ikemen Muscle, declared in the late afternoon that all the media in the Chojin Community must be blocked in order to prevent acts of rebellion or gatherings of dangerous Chojin who agreed with the late movement we baptised “Chojin Spring”. It’s not sure if this block will be permanently or just for a couple of weeks, what we are sure about is that this is the answer everybody was waiting, because it clearly says that the chairman and the major Chojin who manage the Community are scared of this movement and it’s an indirect way to say the importance of their Manifesto. Rumours has it that Kinnikuman and Robin Mask support their sons and didn’t show in today’s meeting. Is this a sign of the revolution or just the act of the two most powerful families in the entire Chojin World?_ ”

«I can’t believe it, Ikemen blocked everything! Now, this seems like a declaration of war, to me! Uh, Terry, are you ok?» asked Junior.

«Fuck! Now that two that are so hot-blooded will do anything they can to continue their cause! No, this can’t be happening! Why that idiot had to put a block on the media?! They weren’t using it! Now they will!» he put his hands on his head.

«Hey, Terry, calm down. We’re not sure what they’ll do next. Plus, Ikemen could have blocked the media because he changed idea, don’t you think?»

«C’mon, Canu, it can’t be! Oh, why this?! No, way, he even decided that-»

“ _The chairman blocked not only the media, but even all the matches and trainings. He wants every Chojin of the League to be ready to calm down the manifestations, even with force, and said that those who are part of the league and decide to join the movement will be immediately kicked off the league and banned for life. He who sustains this won’t be able to participate in any of the Chojin Community’s initiatives and matches. He said Kevin Mask and Kinniku Mantaro are already banned for life because they’re acting against the Community policies and orders. It all for today. Back to you guys in the studio._ ”

Canuckler said: «Now, this is the real problem. What will happen next?»

«I’d like to know, man.» finished Junior, shaking his head.


	8. Family's parties

That day had to come, sooner or later. It was like a spell casted on him: every time he was happy and felt fulfilled, something had to happen so to cancel his happiness; his efforts crumbled without trace, as if he didn’t do anything. And that was another day to remember because of that creepy joke of fate. And that day he was sure he couldn’t help but face it with his better face. Or the worst, if things went as he already suspected.

Suguru already had problems with his health … he was doing a bit better lately, but the treatments always made him nauseous … sometimes he even puked out and … his wife was there with him and he couldn’t help but feeling guilty about her looking and helping him … he just loved her so much he couldn’t stand that was his fault if she suffered.

But now, facing all those old geezers that were about to die – he hoped someone like the leader of the Barbecue and Hormon tribe (even though it was his father-in-law) – just ruined the day. And the worst thing was that it was his duty to listen to all that the Council had to say about the Chojin of the Planet Kinniku and about the Chojin Community! But he just wanted to stay with his son and his friend, who were facing a rather difficult time! Ah, God help him …

«Do you know why we’ve summoned you here?» asked his father, looking him. Suguru was standing, while the others were sat. The ruling king turned his eyes all over those who were attending that council, and after having stated that he had to change the rules, replied.

«Oh, don’t tell me it’s just April’s fool. Oh, right, it’s January and there are some problems inside our Community …»

«Don’t you dare talk to us like this, Suguru. We summoned you here because what is actually happening in our Community … you, as the Great King who rules over all Chojin, must face this movement and put a stop to this. We can’t continue like this … do you really want a carnage?» asked his father-in-law. Suguru didn’t like him. And never would.

«Carnage? You didn’t say a word about what was happening with the young Chojin, but now, because of some flyers, you even summoned me?! I just see this an act to attempt at my power.»

Mayumi exploded: «What did you just said?!»

The Barbecue Tribe elder, along with his son, Shiskaba Boo, said: «The only problem here is how you grew up Mantaro! He’s a prince and you stubbornly allow him on living with a man who was a d.M.p. wrestler and ran away from home! We had to put him on challenge because he preferred partying instead of training! If he doesn’t want to accept his fate, then some others will do! He’s just a _spoiled brat_!»

The only problem was that it wasn’t summoned only Suguru, but even Belinda, and since all those presents – except few – were retrograde masculinist, they didn’t think about talking to the queen. And that was their greatest mistake.

«Excuse me?! What did you just say about my pretty boy?!» Belinda sure wasn’t subsidiary, even if she was selfless she was still hot-blooded, she still remembered how she left home in order to follow his true love, Suguru, and she still lived the time in which she decided to give up her life for the sake of his love. Plus, she had a past as an assassin and a member of the Earth Defence Force, she sure was nobody to tease.

She walked sinuously in front of the elder, who were stolen by her beauty not of this world, she was still so young, her eyes so blue, her hair so long and blonde … her stare so deadly. The expensive _collier_ she was wearing had sapphires and rubies, but certainly didn’t sparkle like her eyes. She looked that old man and asked with a deadly voice: «Would you _kindly_ repeat what have you just said?» if she had he sword right now, she would just use it and committed the real carnage.

«I … I just said-»

«Belinda, he said the truth! Your son is behaving like a teenager girl condensed with hormones! If only you could have talked some sense into him!»

«Excuse me, father?! You really think this about your grandson? Then you should better not see him again! You’re disgusted because he’s living with his friend Kevin Mask? Seriously?! Should I remember you that those two saved humanity twice?! You know what, you – all of you – will regret what you’ve said! Oh, my son will force sense into you, old mummies!»

«Honey, now calm down!» Suguru hugged Belinda and tried to calm her «You must-»

«Let go of me, honey! I swear I’ll use swords or spears if they dare to say another word!» Belinda was no longer in herself, but a hidden kiss from the king calmed her down. The councillors were already saying their prayers, knowing how deadly the queen was with weapons.

«Don’t worry, my love, I can manage this myself. Just don’t rage, you make me so lecherous of you when you rage …» he whispered her, making her blush as if it was their first date.

«If … if you say so …»

«Good.» the king looked back to the old geezers «I’ll say this once and for all: I’m all for Mantaro and Kevin. I support their cause because what they are doing is right, the carnage must be stopped before people start losing faith in us and think we are some barbaric Neanderthals again …»

Mayumi saw red: «You and your stupid son! Why two fools came out of this family?! This is a tragedy, a tragedy! And you stopped acting foolish after coming to the throne! Oh, I was wrong, wrong! If only you, Ataru, hadn’t ran away from home!» he pointed out his firstborn with a trembling finger, due to the old age, and asked: «Don’t you have anything to say about this?!»

Ataru scoffed, sighed, stood up and closed his eyes twice, before walking near his brother and sister-in-law. He placed a hand over his brother’s right shoulder and said: «I don’t care about what you will think, but I deeply trust and support my nephew’s cause. He’s doing the right thing, we must stop this carnage and, moreover, we must change these traditions that are killing so many Chojin families …»

At that point, a mutiny broke out. All the councillors started barking about that nonsensical movement, and a voice overpowered the others – it was Shiskaba Boo this time – saying: «You’re just a bunch of spoiled brats who don’t care about the Chojin System. You think you can do everything you want because you have power, then we should dethrone you and send you to prison! You can’t possibly say this shit! The traditions aren’t killing our families, those who are killing the Community are you who don’t a thing to stop that girly movement! Kinniku Mantaro and Kevin Mask must be _exiled_ from our Community, no, better, they must be _declassified_ to humans and forced to face our judgement!»

Suguru could sustain and take everything. He could take the insults about how he grew up his son, about how he was ruling the Community, but those sentences … they were the last stroke that broke the camel’s back. How could they say those things about them? How could he?! He raged and shouted out: «I AM THE KING! SHUT UP!» that shout brought silence back, and made everybody muttering apologises, but Suguru continued, not caring about his lungs on fire: «Should I remember you what a Chojin must do? Should I really?! You must remember that a Chojin, a Justice Chojin, sacrificed his life to helping humans and everyone in danger, be it a human or a Chojin or whatsoever; you must remember that those who identifies themselves as Justice Chojin utterly believe in Justice and don’t care about losing an arm, an eye or even their life if this means they can save lives and bring back justice! They swore to do anything in their power to make Evil don’t win and destroy peace! And this is what Mantaro and Kevin are doing! If they decided to fight the phantoms in our Community, and they judged them as evil, then this is the right thing to do! They don’t want to start a war, they decided to follow the pacific path! _Pacific!_ And you’re treating them as the most envious evils of all! Just what they should do to make you understand?! Killing themselves?! No, because what they’re doing is right! It’s you that are wrong! _Open your eyes, for once!_ » he stopped, his lungs on fire once again, tears in his eyes that bloodily wanted to be cried but he refused to do it in front of someone so dry-hearted, wheezing. That speech demonstrated why he was the Great King.

Everybody fell silent. No noise was heard. You could even hear everyone’s heartbeat. Belinda looked shocked his husband, who used his authority again, just to take order back. Ataru was proud of his little brother. But most of all, Suguru was aware of what he had done. He knew there wasn’t a way out. If only his mother was there … she would put some sense into his father, because he knew his father was acting like that _just to not forget his wife_ , who resembled the elegance of all the Chojin traditions, being a real fighter, both in private and public life. But Sayuri wasn’t there anymore.

Mayumi just didn’t want things to change because Mantaro resembled Sayuri in some ways, and if he continued with that cause, he would have brought out painful memories of his grandmother, in that time in which she wanted, too, to change the Community. Right after Suguru’s missing. But she was forced to stick to the rules. And could again hug both his boys.

«Belinda, Ataru, we’re living now.» and so the king walked out the door, with his wife and sibling following him. He knew his stamina couldn’t last for long. Just for return home, then he would fall to his knees. But he couldn’t rest much. Alias and Robin were waiting them.

«Suguru, you can’t last for long in these conditions. You need to rest up. When we arrive at the palace, take your time, ok? We can discuss with Masks until you feel better, ok?»

«Your brother’s right, dear. The last treatment caused you to feel so sick … you didn’t rest properly in these days … just take all the time you need, ok?» Belinda caressed his husband shoulder and looked him tenderly.

«Mh … ok. Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you.» and smiled, while the little motorship was taking them to the palace. Ataru wanted to help him doing the stairs, but he refused, saying he could use the handrail. Both the prince and the queen looked powerless the king who was having his hardest time yet. But then they decided to go meet the Masks.

Belinda wore her best smile, opened her arms and hugged Alisa tight, saying: «Alisa, I’m so happy to see you! It’s been ages since we met!» and hugged her friend again.

«I knew, Belinda, but now I’m here. Lord, you’re still so gorgeous! You will tell me, sooner or later, what you do to remain so young!»

«What are you saying?! You’re still so young yourself …» and they laughed together.

Robin looked Ataru, saying: «Ataru, it’s nice to meet you again.» and they briefly hugged each other. Then Robin continued: «How’s Suguru?»

«A bit better. He’ll join us when … when he will feel better. Right now, he needs to rest up. After what he did …» said the queen, gnawing his lips.

«Mh?»

«It’s better if you follow us. We’ll explain everything.» said Ataru, leading to the private sitting room of the palace. They sat and some servants brought tea and cupcakes.

«What happened today?» asked Alisa, looking Belinda in the eyes. The queen looked the prince. Then Ataru answered, since he was the calmer one of the duo.

«Belinda and Suguru were summoned by the Muscle Council to discuss about what was happening in our Community. They started complaining about how they grew up Mantaro, and Belinda rightly raged and – actually – almost tried to kill them.» they laughed «Then Suguru said he supports his son and seemed doomsday … they started insult both Mantaro and Suguru, then they asked me … I support them too, so a sort of mutiny broke out … they wanted to exile both Mantaro and Kevin and declassified them as humans …»

«Then Suguru raged and spoke like a real king … he defended them by remembering them what a Justice Chojin must do … he said that if they think what is happening in our community is evil, then they should follow the justice they have in their heart … it remembered me why I fell in love with him …» Belinda wiped out two tears with a finger, then smiled.

Alias touched her friend’s head with hers, then they both smiled. Robin spoke up: «If they really wanted to exile them then Suguru has done the right thing … although I don’t know how much his speech has shaken their consciences … but I think our real problem now is Ikemen. Have you heard the news?»

«Unfortunately, yes.» Suguru entered the room; he had changed his attire, probably to hide his body, and went sitting near his brother and wife. «We couldn’t discuss this with the Council – and that was a fluke – but I’m sure this will lead to major problems … plus, our sons now aren’t allowed to meet their friends …»

«This can’t be stood … friendship power is what chains us Justice Chojin, prohibiting media and trainings and matches … Terry told me that Kid can’t even message or speak to Mantaro … and added this is making his son mortified …» continued Robin, then said: «I’m glad to meet you, old chap … how you’re doing?»

Suguru smiled sadly: «Better than yesterday. I’m not nauseous so it’s ok. Anyway, what we must do? The guys – you witnessed it with me, Robin – live together perfectly, but we hadn’t received news from them for a while and I can’t say if they’re ok or not … somebody could have thought of attempt to their lives and – knowing those two – they would never tell us …»

«You’re right.» sighed Robin, melancholic «But we even can’t go paying visit without a purpose …»

«Why? You’re their parents.» said Ataru.

«Because you probably don’t know that if Mantaro is hot-blooded, Kevin is twice as hot-blooded as Mantaro! If they suspect something, they’ll see red! And I don’t want to quarrel again with my son, after all we went through …» continued Robin.

Suguru placed a hand over Robin’s shoulder, smiled and looked him tenderly, saying: «Don’t you worry, Robin. Kevin knows you support him; don’t you remember how much he cared for you when we went to their place? I just think that, as things went, they’ll be happy to see us!» he looked brightly, now, his friend.

Robin shook his friend’s hand, closed his eyes and tried to compose himself because he wanted to cry, not because that phrase relieved him, but because he was so tensed and stressed … he could have been kicked out of the league he helped build … it was all so messed up. «Thanks, old chap. I feel a bit relieved, now. If only …»

«If only we weren’t on the edge of a possibly kick out of the league we built together with the others? I know, it hurts Robin, it hurts so much seeing how thing are going … but the only thing that warms my heart – “your sick heart” as everyone thought – is knowing that our sons still have the same fire of us, that fire that lead us becoming Legends and then fathers of those two incredible guys … knowing this makes me think that I didn’t spoiled Mantaro that bad …»

«Your four have done your best in raising them … now observe what you have done.» ended Ataru, leaving them so they could talk more openly.

«Mh, Ataru is just so emphatic …» admitted Belinda, then asked: «How should we act, now? Should we call them and tell them we’re coming visiting them?»

«Mh … that wouldn’t be a bad idea, Dada, you know? We could call them, because they hardly ever would say “no” to their mothers … plus, it’s ages since we last saw them, right? They would be happy to see us again …»

«You’re right, Alisa! I can’t wait to go shopping with you and our sons! It would be so dreamy, we always wanted to do that, remember?!» she touched the English hands.

«And we could even take them to the spa and then we could cook together and-»

«Ehi, ehi, stop it, you two. What are we going to do, then? We would like to talk with them about their next moves!» complained the husbands.

«Well, you’ll have time for that, right? We surely aren’t going to visit them in just one day! Our little boys are facing a great effort and you want to stay with them just for a night? It’s out of the question!» continued Alisa.

«I guess we should just do what these two say …» sighed Robin, while Suguru was laughing.

«You’re right, Robin! But at least we can always ask for something in return …» continued Suguru, blinking to his friend, who smiled under the mask and nodded with his head.

«Mh … be sure it won’t be a huge punch …» said Belinda, sending a kiss to them both and then taking Alisa in her room so she could see the surprise she was preparing for Suguru.

«We’re both lucky men, right?»

«Right.» answered Robin, smiling.


	9. The kiss

«Mh … ok. So, when have you decided to come over?» he asked on the phone.

– _Three days from now. It’s ok, isn’t it? You spent so much time working as a Chojin that we didn’t see you in a while, except your fathers … But if it is a problem then we won’t come._

He widened his eyes: «No! Why should it be a problem?! Don’t you dare think you can bother, mum! We’ll be twice as happy if you come to our place, we’d like to show you our new house!»

She smiled: – _Then it’s decided; see you in three days, my boy!_

«Can’t wait for you to come over!» finished, closing the call.

«Who were you talking to, Kevin?» Mantaro asked from the kitchen, where he was making a small snack for them both; ultimately, he had really improved in cooking, and Kevin was starting to call him “Chef Mantaro”, just to tease him. «I haven’t heard you so joyous in a while! It sounded like you were talking to someone so special …!» and smiled, even if his friend couldn’t see him.

Kevin came over to the kitchen, leaned his chin on Mantaro’s left shoulder – he wasn’t wearing his mask – and said: «I was talking to mum. She said that our parents will come over in three days. It’s the first time we see our mothers in a while, right? It would be amazing to surprise yours with your feasts!»

Mantaro blushed and nearly cut himself open: «Tch! That was a close one! Stop laughing, Kevin! It’s your fault if I nearly cut myself! – Anyway, it would be great if they come over! We could enjoy a family moment together! Thinking about it, I could cook all their favourite meals! What do you think?»

Kevin teased him with a finger, saying: «It’s a great idea, Mantaro! But are you sure your father will eat it? Last time he said he was following a rather strict diet …»

Mantaro’s eyes darken. He sighed and tried not to cry, then answered: «R-Right, I was forgetting … I … I could prepare a fish menu, then. My parents like it, and we do as well. Uncle Robin likes it, but Aunt Alisa?»

Kevin smiled politely: «She likes it, too …» then he hugged Mantaro, causing the knife to fall on the floor, and Mantaro rested his head on Kevin’s right shoulder, then said: «I’m sorry, Mantaro … I didn’t want to make you feel bad … I’ll try to be less direct next time, ok?»

Mantaro wiped out two tears with the back of his hand: «No, it’s … it’s ok, Kevin, I’m just a bit too sensible …»

«You’re not a bit too sensible, you’re concerned for your father’s health. If my daddy had was yours has, I would be concerned too … it’s ok to cry, Mantaro, what matter is that you smile, after you have cried …»

Mantaro nodded with eyes closed, then picked up the knife and washed it. «Anyway, I finished our snacks. We can eat them while discussing on our next move?»

«Sure thing. I prepared tea, while you were cooking. Should I take out the biscuits?» asked hungry the Brit. He was in love with the coffee biscuits Mantaro made last time.

«Oh, you dream about my coffee biscuits all day, right, Kev? I’m pleased you liked them so much. I’ll prepare a new batch for our parents coming, ok?»

«’course.» and the Brit took out the biscuits. He poured tea into the cups, then followed Mantaro in the sitting room. He picked two or three biscuits, ate them and then sipped the tea. Mantaro was eating the fruit salad he made. Kevin asked: «Now it’s time we come out of the shadows. People must know that Ikemen hadn’t shut us down. He’ll see what we can do.»

«I was thinking the same thing. We can’t use media, since he shut everything out, but we can use flyers like the first time. It could become our trademark. He can’t destroy all our flyers; it would be impossible for anyone. And this has already functioned, why we shouldn’t hit the target twice?»

«Yeah, we should go the extra mile. Do you have already some ideas?» continued «Because I was thinking of a pacific manifestation … something anyone can join.»

«My father was right; a tag-team has the same spirit and believes. – Mantaro smiled – I’ll go take my laptop, then I’ll write the flyer. – he done what he said – So, we should ask people who want to join us to wear something that can be viewed as a symbol of our fight … mh … eureka! What about a red bandana? As a symbol of protest, recalling all the young Chojin who died because of our shitty traditions?»

Kevin smiled, his eyes sparkled and said: «Perfect. It’s all in your hands now.»

Mantaro nodded, then started writing. He wrote at the speed of light. After he had finished, he read it to Kevin.

**_A Chojin right’s fight – The march to remember_ **

_After our Manifesto, we didn’t think so many people would understand our feelings and views. But you, people, surprised us, and this is why we’d like to thank you for all your support and kindness. It’s not just a symbolic act – we’d like you to participate to our march to remember and not forget all the young Chojin who couldn’t live the life they dreamed and, because of this, they desperately died somewhere, without their family’s grieving._

_But now we’ll do that, by marching in Tokyo’s streets. Tomorrow. At 14.30, Shibuya. We count on you to show all your support._

_We’d like to ask you a favour, not for us but for those who are surely in Heaven: tomorrow, wear a red bandana as a symbol of protest, recalling all the young Chojin who died needlessly._

_With your help, we will be heard even by the IWF’s top managers._

_We’ll win our fight. We don’t know how much it will take, but we are sure of two things: with your help, our voice is stronger than ever and – the real important one – we are ready to die for the cause. It’s the least we could do for those children – they were our future and our laws and traditions killed them. By doing that, they killed a part of our future too._

_We’ll gladly greet everyone who will take part to our manifestation – be it a human or a Chojin – because we know that those who have love and justice in their hearts support us._

_Thank you._

_Drafted_

_Mantaro Kinniku_

_Countersigned_

_Kevin Mask_

«What do you think? I know that maybe the time is not-»

«It’s perfect.» Kevin kissed Mantaro on the forehead, making him blush «Oh, c’mon! I just did it because without your help I surely couldn’t manage this thing! And yeah, even because I like to tease you so much!» he laughed again.

«And you’re supposed to be the older one … thousands copy like last time?» gnawed Mantaro, a bit pissed off.

«Yes. But this time we won’t make Ikemen aware of what we’re doing. He’ll discover for himself when we’ll march before the IWF’s building.»

«Oh, yeah!» Mantaro saved and printed the file. «We should train a bit, shouldn’t we? Well, actually, I’m the only who can train, since the doctor said you need to rest.»

«Hmpf. It’s a joke. During the Olympics I turned the usual Kevin in just three days. Now I can’t move a muscle because of that shitty thallium poisoning!»

«You risked your life, Kevin. I suffered so much, seeing you in that form. It broke my heart.»

«Mh? Are you trying to make me feel guilty because I teased you?»

«… maybe. But I’m still concerned about you. Relax and take it easy, ok?»

«Hmpf. Ok. See you in three hours’ time. Train for me, too, ok?»

Mantaro smiled: «Got it!» and gave him a big thumbs up. Kevin reclined on the sofa, taking a little nap. It was all he could do. Actually, the little nap lasted for three hours and a half straight, and Mantaro had to wake him up for dinner. After he had taken a shower, obviously. «Hey … hey, Kevin? Get up! It’s dinner time!»

«Mhr … mh … wh-what’s up? Mantaro!» Kevin opened his eyes and the light disturbed him, but then they got used to the light «Oh, I think I fell asleep … it’s already that late?»

Mantaro smiled tenderly: «Oh, don’t you worry … I was thinking of cooking steaks tonight; would you eat them or not?»

Kevin smiled: «You’re kidding, right?» he woke up «I’ll go set the table. After that, I’ll call the print shop of the last time … I’m a bit excited for tomorrow, you know?»

«Me too; I can’t wait to lead everyone and make Ikemen understand … well, now, better go cooking.»

The guys had dinner as usual. They went printing their new flyers and wallpapered all the city like the other time, except the IWF building. Then they went home and fell asleep like they were kids. When the day came, Kevin could finally train, so they passed the morning like all elite Chojin should do, training. But then the witching hour came. Both Kevin and Mantaro felt their hearts racing. They were scared nobody would show up. Instead …

Mantaro and Kevin widened their eyes, there where thousands of people wearing a red bandana, both humans and Chojin, and when they showed up were greeted by screams and cheers. There were children with smiles and bandanas who waved them; adults who applauded them and Chojin who felt their tears running when they arrived.

Mantaro and Kevin were both holding in their hands a bullhorn, so the prince said through his: «Thank you everyone for coming, it really does mean lot. We’re aiming to go straight the IWF headquarters and make everyone listen to our voice! _Now are you ready for the march?!_ » he shouted the last sentence, and everyone answered with a loud cheer. And then, they started the march.

«Look at all those people, Kevin, gathered here just for us. It makes you keep doing what we’re doing, right?» asked Mantaro, while everyone was politely following him and Kevin.

«Right. It warms my heart. I feel like we’re less wrong.»

«Yeah, I understand what you are saying. Maybe our parents will be proud of this, when they’ll come visit us.» and smiled. But then Mantaro noted something: «Kevin, look! There are other people who march with us! They keep on growing!»

«It means everyone wants a change for the Chojin, Mantaro.» then Kevin turned around and saw all the kids after him who smiled him wide. «I promise you, kids, we’ll build for you a better future.» and then a boy wanted to be held up, and Kevin did.

They marched in countless Tokyo’s streets, and soon they reached one of the district Mantaro’s friends had to patrol, Mantaro saw them and they saw Mantaro: they exchanged deep stares, but his friends ultimately turned their back to that bright smile and went for their duties. Mantaro was deeply disappointed, even Terry and Seiuchin shook their shoulders off.

«Don’t think about them, Mantaro. They aren’t for us, remember? If they were, they would have betrayed Ikemen’s orders and would have joined us … I’ll be by your side until the day I die, and you know this.» Kevin let free the kid whom he was holding up.

Mantaro shifted his focus, saying: «I know and I’m glad because you’re an amazing friend but … you know … Terry and Seiuchin are two of my best friends ever and … they didn’t even smile when … when I looked them – Mantaro started crying and Kevin wiped his tears out – T-Thanks …»

«You’re so precious to me, Mantaro … I feel like I can totally be myself with you … otherwise I wouldn’t take off my mask!» he laughed.

Mantaro smirked and regained his smile. He continued marching with his friend and all the people who sustained them. They arrived straight in front of the IWF headquarters, under the window of Ikemen’s studio. Both Mantaro and Kevin took the Manifesto, and Mantaro started reading in the bullhorn: «In the tragic and unbearable state we 21st century Chojin are witnessing, in this climate of horror, hopelessness, desperation, in this world where we know only death is sure, we ask for a change. We want to be heard. We want to be sure that we can go outside our home and choose to freely help humans or not; we want not to be chained to our old traditions and laws, imposed in ancient times, when our ancestors were slaves in the pay of their lords. We want to freely express ourselves, to chase happiness, to love, to hate, to cry, to laugh, to make mistakes and to rectify them, without anyone clipping our wings. Therefore, here are the points we aim to achieve for a better world for Chojin»

Kevin continued, reading in the bullhorn as well: «The right to study: any Chojin should be allowed to study at a higher education point, without being criticized or disowned by his family; The liberty to choose what we want to do in our life: almost all the Chojin are bound to fight, on their families’ orders, because this his “tradition”; The right to become human: whereas a Chojin feels alienated in his Community, and prefers become a human, there must be no one that tries to change his mind; if it will reveal as a mistake, that man must have the opportunity to return Chojin;»

«The right to marry who we truly love, be it a human or a Chojin: our Community mustn’t exile us if we decide to marry a human; The right to be accepted for who we are: we mustn’t hide our true personalities or sexuality because of our traditions; The liberty to fight not: not all the Chojin love fighting, there are some who are pacifists, and those should be respected and not misjudged for their believes;» while they were reading, the thousands who gathered there were rooting for them.

«Equal rights as the humans: many Chojin can’t get an education because in the place where they live the laws don’t allow it, or they can’t work with humans because of the same laws; The right to have free medical examinations outside Chojin hospitals: many human’s hospitals have a policy that negates free medical examinations to Chojin, and some of them die on the streets because they can’t afford them; The right to not be used as an army or as contractors;»

They read the tenth point together: «The right to live with our family for all the time we want, without being alienated from our Community, as well as the right take up the monastic life or priesthood» while Kevin finished reading, since Mantaro started:

« We must say that our intentions are of pure **pacifism**. We won’t use our powers to fight for our ideas, we won’t start a war: we are writing this to stop the carnage that endured for millennia but nobody wanted to stop. We’ll fight peacefully until we’ll be indulged, we’ll fight until our deaths if it is required, but we’ll do it because we want a better future for our children, who are **our future**. We will never give up. Until our time will come, we’ll support and ignite this cause. We promise we’ll change our Community, so as to make a better world for every Chojin.»

Ikemen looked out is window, his eyes were showing all his determination in stopping those two brats, and asked: «What-»

The people were shadowing him. So, Kevin and Mantaro waved to the crowd and it silenced. Ikemen continued: «What do you think you’re doing?!»

Kevin answered: «We’ll doing the right thing; we’re fighting for our rights and ideals! You can’t win against us!»

«Do you really think a pitiful manifestation like this will change everything! Oh, you two sure are dreamers! The only sake our Community has is to follow our rules and traditions, under my command!»

«We’re born to love, not to hate!»

«You can’t face the rules of our ancestors!»

«We’re ready to die for the cause!»

«Nobody will mourn you; nobody will bury you. These are the rules.»

«These rules sucks, we should upgrade them!»

«Only those fickle decide to change themselves for the others!»

«You just won’t listen, will you?» asked Mantaro, then said: «Now see for yourself the sign of protest we want you to keep in your mind!»

Kevin didn’t understand what Mantaro had just said, but then the prince let loose his bullhorn and lifted his mask, before lifting the Brit’s mask, too, and Mantaro _kissed_ Kevin.

Mantaro _kissed_ Kevin. It was a strong and passionate kiss, the Brit let loose his bullhorn too, widened his eyes at that gesture, but then he saw Ikemen red with rage and so he accompanied the alien’s kiss, and while they were thinking they had just messed everything up and worsened it, the crowd exploded with that kiss, while Ikemen returned to his office, thinking only one thing: they trespassed all limits.

But the thing they cared the most about was only one: the kiss. It was the perfect piece of strategy. It was the fire that triggered the bomb. And soon the bomb would have exploded. But the one who saw their act thought: “Be careful, guys, because with that you just crossed the line”.


	10. Bang Bang

After their manifestation, Mantaro and Kevin returned home without speaking a word during their trip, because Mantaro was embarrassed of what he did, and Kevin was serious driving his motorbike. But Kevin hadn’t said a word about what happened that afternoon, maybe because he was upset.

If he was upset, then he wouldn’t certainly talked to him for days, maybe even when their parents come visit them, and certainly he wouldn’t give him a ride tonight for his cooking class. Maybe he was thinking about leaving him due to what he had done … but it was true that Kevin accompanied Mantaro’s kiss, but maybe it was all a prince’s fantasy, since it was his first kiss and he gave him to Kevin, a friend, who was even much bigger than him and who defeated him during the Olympics …

When they entered their penthouse, there was a strange atmosphere. Usually, Mantaro was the first to talk loudly and laughing, and Kevin would tell some jokes to make Mantaro laugh louder, and then they would bicker and fake a fight, then laugh together even louder and ultimately Mantaro would prepare dinner while Kevin would choose the perfect wine for the dishes.

But that evening … Kevin didn’t even give a look to his friend, he went straight to his room and took a shower, while Mantaro started making dinner. He was gloomy, he was sure he had messed everything up even with the only friend who was still talking to him. But now? What should he do? The best thing was to apologise. Maybe Kevin would have been a bit more comprehensive and would have spoken to him …

Kevin returned with just his trousers on, his head wet and an emotionless face. He set the table without making a noise, then returned to his bath to finish dry his hair. Mantaro was depressed. He didn’t want to upset him so much. He was giving him the silent treatment … bad, bad sign. Kevin returned for the dinner. He sat in his place and waited for Mantaro to serve him. After the prince did, he sat too, and they started eating.

After two minutes of that boring dinner, since they weren’t speaking for the first time, Mantaro broke out in tears. He let off his cutlery and he placed his hands over his face, trying to hide himself. He was trying not to make a noise, because he didn’t want to piss off Kevin more. The Brit posed his cutlery, too, and placed a hand on his friends back, asking: «What’s wrong, Mantaro? Aren’t you feeling good?» but he seemed he couldn’t understand the situation. Was he mocking him?

«I … I’m sorry … so sorry …» he replied, not showing his face yet.

«Sorry? For what? The dinner is delicious as always, Mantaro!» then a stroke of genius «Is it because of the kiss?»

«I … I didn’t want to upset you, Kevin! I … I just thought it would have been the icing on the cake … I’m sorry …» he turned his head in the other way, so Kevin couldn’t see him.

Kevin gently pulled the alien’s face to look at him: «Mantaro, I think now that we’re living together, we can trust each other deeply. And trust me, I’m not upset. It was a fine piece of strategy. I’m sorry if I didn’t speak a word … I was just thing about the consequences.» and Kevin surely couldn’t know that the consequences were already playing their part. But he would soon have discovered it.

«Really? Because I thought you hated my gestures and we didn’t decide about it today but when I saw Ikemen I thought the only way to make him hear us was to show him that we were ready to go the extra mile and-»

Kevin stopped him with a hand, since he was speaking without breathing: «Stop it, Mantaro, you’ll choke on lack of oxygen! – he laughed – I honestly think you’re a fine strategist, Mantaro. I was surprised for that kiss, but then I saw how Ikemen raged and then I decided to follow you. I clearly saw your talent in pranks in that. Sometimes you overthin too much, lad.»

Mantaro smiled, with tears still coming out his eyes: «I … ow, thanks!» he burst with joy, wiping out his tears «This means you’ll give me a ride to cooking class tonight, right?»

«Well, if we don’t finish our dishes, I would hardly ever see that happen …» and then he laughed, seeing how faster Mantaro was eating. «Slow down! You’ll choke!»

«Coff! Coff!» Mantaro drank a glass of water «Better now. I’ll go prepare myself, maybe take a short shower. There are other guys in the cooking class, you know. We don’t have such a bond, but we don’t even are totally strangers, so it would be … king od embarrassing.»

Kevin frowned: «But we had to put up with your garlic stench and you didn’t bother yourself so much …»

«Ehi!»

«Go now. Wash yourself.»

«Ah, ah, ah.» grumped Mantaro, walking straight to his bathroom. In ten minutes’, time, he was ready. «Here I am! Shall we go, now?»

«Ah … yes. How much it will last?»

«Mh … two hours. It’s better if you don’t wait for me, you can come again at the end of the class.»

Kevin scoffed: «Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to wait outside two fucking hours …»

Mantaro looked up: «Man, you’re so annoying, Kevin Mask!» but then they actually exited the house to go to the cooking class. Kevin did as he said. He returned home and crushed on the sofa, drinking his favourite beer.

He launched his boots off, then looked at the ceiling and said: «Man, I wonder what everyone thought about the kiss and the manifestation … some like Meat and our fathers already thought we were lovers, but after this … shit! It’s all so messed up!» and then he tried relaxing by listening to hard rock and heavy metal, two of his favourite music genres. It worked, because he hadn’t felt the rime running. At some point he looked at the clock: «Shit! It’s already a quarter to ten?! I better go!» and so he ran out.

He drove insanely fast to making it in time, but he achieved it. He sat on his Harley and waited for his friend to come out. Two minuets and the cooking class would have ended. «It’s insanely cold tonight …» said Kevin, warming his hands up.

«Hey, Kev! Coming!» exclaimed Mantaro, exiting the building where his cooking class were taken.

But while he was running to his friend, a thunderous sound burst over form nowhere, something hit him awfully fast and unexpected. A stinging pain shot through all over his body, while he was feeling his strength abandoning him. The pain was coming form his heart and was spreading through his left lung. He was able to stroke his left side and raise his right hand: the last thing he saw was blood, while touching violently the ground with a deaf sound. The last thing he heard were Kevin’s screaming. Then everything went black.

Kevin ran so fast his face was on fire, his helmet was burning him, and his blood was running hot in his veins. Everything happened so fast, but for him it was like in slow motion. He wasn’t ready for that. _He was still not good enough_. He took off his coat, used it to press the entry wound and tried to interact with Mantaro.

«Mantaro, it’s me, Kevin. Please, stay with me! Stay with me, Mantaro! Stay with me!» he did his best, but his friend had his eyes closed and his body turning white, like it was turning into a corpse. Kevin couldn’t allow it. He took off his smartphone and called the 119. He told them what happened and the only answer he heard was: “We’re coming with the helicopter”. Kevin froze. That was the worst thing he could have heard.

The helicopter arrived and picked them up. The paramedics did their best, they intubated him with oxygen and inserted the drip in his right arm. They arrived at the hospital in five minutes, they brought Mantaro into the operating room as soon as they landed. Kevin was forced to wait. First the first time in his life, Kevin prayed.

«My Lord … my Lord … I … I know I’ve been a rebel all my short life, and I know I sucked at behaving like a good Christian should have done, because I was always drinking, always quarrelling and fighting with others … I even killed many people … in … innocent people … and I know I was a shit son and I ran away from home … but … but if what I’m doing is what you like … if you have another plan on me … if you hadn’t already decided my sentence … please, please, I beg you! … s … save … save Mantaro … I’ll … I’ll do anything … I’ll be converted … I’ll follow strictly your rules … I’ll be Catholic so I can follow the Pope … I’ll even shave and cut my hair if you like … but please, please, save Mantaro’s life! He’s … he’s just too young to be called to Heaven … although I know you want him by your side because … because he’s like a fallen angel, I suffered so much … and he always makes me smile when I’m sad … please … he’s the only one I deeply trust right now … please … have mercy on my sins for once … then you can throw me in Hell …» he was crying profusely, his sighs and sobs could be heard and his hands were shivering while his breath was short and his cheeks on fire due to the salty tears. He was a blubbering mess. His hair started sticking on his face, his lips were soaked in tears. Fortunately, his mask was covering that destruction, because otherwise everyone would have pity him. He tried not to think about what could have happened if Mantaro had died, but his concern was too much to bear with.

He waited nine damned hours. He was sleeping on the benches when a nurse woke him up, saying: «Your friend’s going to exit the room soon. Since he’s a minor, we’d like you to sleep alongside him until tomorrow, when we’ll call his parents. Can you tell us his generality?»

«I … yes. I’ll stay with him. But how did the operation go?»

«The doctor would like to talk to you separately. He’ll tell you everything.»

«Understood. Anyway, there’s no need to call his parents, since they were already coming here … I’ll tell them everything, just don’t let the media know about this.»

The nurse smiled: «Don’t worry. It’s touch and go. They won’t know anything.» and then she went to her desk. Then Mantaro came out. He was still asleep, dressed in the hospital gown, lying in the bed, a nurse carrying his blood transfusion. Two other drips were attached to his body, one being that for the blood. He wanted to run to his side, but the surgeon stopped him and made him sign he needed to speak with him.

«How’s … how’s Mantaro?»

The surgeon looked him displeased: «I really wished not to say this, but he was lucky to survive. The bullet was aimed to the heart but – probably because he was running – it bounced around and slightly grazed the heart, stopping in the left lung. Unfortunately, the heart’s beating worsened the wound, and your friend had an internal bleeding that could cause the lung necrosis if you hadn’t called in time. But he lost five litres of blood. We had to put him under blood transfusion even during the operation. I thought many times he would have died, but he didn’t, that’s a miracle.»

«Eh. It’s because a Kinnikuman’s body works in a different way. It amazes everyone all the time.»

«Anyway, it was clear to me that it was an assassination attempt. The guy who shot was probably a professional hit man. If I were you, I would call the police.»

Kevin closed his eyes: «We’ll decide this with out parents.» then shook the surgeon eyes and said, crying: «T-Thank you, doc, for saving Mantaro’s life …»

«It’s my job.» and then he let Kevin ran to his friend.

The Brit entered the room and the mechanical sounds of the machinery that were measuring Mantaro’s blood pression, heartbeat and breathing rate scared him. He almost had a panic attack. But then he returned to himself. He noticed a chair near his friend’s bed, so he sat there and squeezed the prince hand, saying: «Hey, _hero_ , I’m here. You’ll make it, I promise. I swear I’ll be awake until you open your eyes again. We’ll win these together like we did against the Demolitions, you know? We’re a strong tag team, our hearts beat as one. You’ll make it, I promise. I promise. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more … I guess I’m still a human. But I’ll train to reach the gods, so the next time I’ll save you. Actually, it won’t be a next time. – he cried – The doctor said you were going to die many times, friend. Maybe you even saw Heaven … maybe you’re mad because you reached eternal happiness and thanks to the prayers of a worthless Chojin like me you had to be revived … I’m sorry, Mantaro … thanks to my ego you’re still here … because I wanted you here by my side. If we need to die for the cause, then we should die together, right? – Kevin sniffed – You always said this with a huge smile … but now I’m not smiling, Mantaro! You were the one that pushed me go the extra mile in the Olympics, as well as the one who can stand up to me in the ring! You are the reason why I’m so strong, because I wanted to take revenge on your family! So please, please, fight back and win, because a Ying without his Yang is nothing! My existence will be meaningless, because I would have no enemies! Please … I know I’m saying this out of ego but please … you make me better … please, open your sapphire blue eyes just for once …» but even if Kevin opened his heart, his friend didn’t answer. He just had to wait for Mantaro to come out of his sleep.


	11. Nightmares

The machinery sound was the only thing that told him he was still awake. He had been by Mantaro’s side all the night, awake, hoping his friend could recover and at least – at least – talk to him saying his ordinary bullshit, proof that he was alive. But it didn’t happen. There wasn’t an involuntary movement, a muscle tension, a movement in the eyelids. Nothing. Just the usual – thankfully – sternum movement. But that wasn’t enough for Kevin. He wanted his friend to open his eyes again.

He was starting to fall asleep. His eyes blinked quickly to try to stay awake, to keep him near Mantaro because he promised himself, he would have been the first thing Mantaro would have seen after the operation. Still, he waited all night long and there wasn’t the slight improvement. Kevin was starting to lose hope.

“ _Hey,_ hero, _I’m here. You’ll make it, I promise. I swear I’ll be awake until you open your eyes again. We’ll win these together like we did against the Demolitions, you know? We’re a strong tag team, our hearts beat as one. You’ll make it, I promise. I promise. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more … I guess I’m still a human. But I’ll train to reach the gods, so the next time I’ll save you. Actually, it won’t be a next time. The doctor said you were going to die many times, friend. Maybe you even saw Heaven … maybe you’re mad because you reached eternal happiness and thanks to the prayers of a worthless Chojin like me you had to be revived … I’m sorry, Mantaro … thanks to my ego you’re still here … because I wanted you here by my side. If we need to die for the cause, then we should die together, right? You always said this with a huge smile … but now I’m not smiling, Mantaro! You were the one that pushed me go the extra mile in the Olympics, as well as the one who can stand up to me in the ring! You are the reason why I’m so strong, because I wanted to take revenge on your family! So please, please, fight back and win, because a Ying without his Yang is nothing! My existence will be meaningless, because I would have no enemies! Please … I know I’m saying this out of ego but please … you make me better … please, open your sapphire blue eyes just for once …_ ”

He remembered what he said to him after he came out of the operating room, how his heart was pumping his blood in his veins, how his eyes watered, how he started to feel alienated from the world. There wasn’t the hospital, the doctor, the nurse. No. there were only them two, and the one who was the younger one, who could have a longer lifespan than his, was fighting for his life. And he was the younger one. The younger one. Kevin was supposed to protect him no matter what. And now, he was lying, lifeless, in that damned hospital bed.

Kevin couldn’t keep himself from crying. He cried his eyes out, his head reclined onto his arms, shivering from the deep sobs he was crying out. He wasn’t wearing his mask, no. It lied down on the floor, near his feet. Kevin tried his best not to make the doctors think he was deeply scared, but he couldn’t fight his body, and so he cried himself to sleep. The only thing he thought was that he wasn’t good enough to save Mantaro.

I can’t say how much time passed, because time is subjective, and the interval of three hours can be felt by someone as days, by someone else as minutes. Fact is, somebody caressed Kevin’s unkept and wild hair, and it was a so tender and kind motion that you could say it belonged to a mother.

Kevin widened his eyes, thinking Mantaro finally opened his eyes, but he didn’t; he still lied in the bed with the oxygen mask and his eyes goddammed closed. Kevin understood the one who caressed him was behind him, but before he could have done anything, he heard: «You didn’t eat anything, did you? You know you must eat properly, Kevin. I know you’re concerned for Mantaro, and all of us are concerned as well, but you can’t let yourself go, my boy.»

«Your mother’s right, Kevin, you need to rest up. The doctor said you can use the bed here, so don’t worry about a thing. We’ll be here and watch over Mantaro.»

Kevin instinctively put on his mask, turned towards his parents and saw that they weren’t alone; there were even Mantaro’s parents, and so he remembered: it was the day they would have come over to their place. Kevin patted his face with his hands to wake up, then answered: «I … I’m sorry, this … this isn’t the welcome you should have got …» he looked the Kinnikus; Bibimba was hugging tight his husband, trying to hid her tears in his bosom, while Suguru was holding her tighter, trying to comfort her a bit. He felt his heart broken. «Suguru, Bibimba, I must tell you what happened … but please, it’s better if you sit down …»

«What – Bibimba sneezed – what do we need to know? I was in the Earth Defence Force, I can recognise a gunshot wound … oh, my poor Mantaro!»

«Trust me – Kevin was crying, too – trust me, Heaven protected him, bec … because the bullet was aimed at his heart … the doctor said it hit his left lung because he was running, but heart’s movement worsened the wound and caused an internal bleeding … if … if I were two minutes late, he would … he …» Kevin was nearly choking on his tears and sobs, but his father sustained him and made him sit on the other bed, trying to calm him down.

«Calm down, son. Breath with me, ok? One … two … one … two …» Robin offered him a glass of water, then said: «You witnessed everything, it’s ok to have a panic attack, my son. But now-»

Kevin swung his trembling arm: «I-I’m not having a panic attack, daddy! I … it’s all my fault, I should have protected him …»

Suguru placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder: «It’s not your fault, Kevin, you did your best, because thanks to you my son can recover now. The doctor told us everything, you don’t have to remember everything again. Just calm down, now. But you must eat something, my boy, otherwise you can’t regain your strength …»

«I’ll eat when Mantaro recovers … why … why doesn’t he open his eyes?!»

Alias sat near his son, even if he had a titanic figure, he was still his baby boy, and kissed him on the neck like when he was a baby, and this helped him calm down. Then she said: «Do you want to eat something, Kevin?»

«Y … yes …» and then his father gave him some biscuits. He ate them, then said: «I’m sorry for … my behaviour was … well …»

«You don’t need to apologise, Kevin, it’s ok, really.» said his father, smiling weakly under his mask.

The light was dazzling. His eyes twitched. His head spun violently. A burst of nausea burned in his throat. The colours were so bright and vivid he had to thin his eyes to focus and stay awake. He blinked again, then said: «I want some biscuits, too.»

Everybody turned toward Mantaro. He was awake, his sapphire blue eyes were shining one again. His stare was tired, and his smile was a bit forced, probably because he was still weak, but he was awake and recognised everyone. Kevin jumped up, he hugged his friend tight and said, crying again: «Thank goodness … thank goodness you’re awake, Mantaro! I … I was … I didn’t …»

«In your words, Kevin, c’mon …»

«Oh, I’m just so happy you’re alive …!» then he opened his eyes «Wait a second, you just made fun of me?!»

Mantaro smiled and laughed, but soon his laugh became a cough and the cough became coughing up blood, then he shifted from coughing to vomiting. Kevin came off in the nick of time and took off the oxygen mask as well.

Bibimba called for a doctor, while Robin and Suguru said: «It’s ok, he’s just expelling the anaesthesia …»

The doctor arrived in a rush; he helped Mantaro and then asked a nurse to prepare a change of sheets. When the prince stopped puking out, the doc said: «He coughed up blood because there was still some blood in his lung. It will happen again, because this is the only way we have to expel the wound blood. He puked out because of the anaesthesia … now, if you please leave the room, I’ll check him up; if everything’s good, then we can discharge him today.» the older ones were almost pushed out of the room, while the doctor closed the door and started visiting Mantaro. After thirty minutes he came out with a deep smile: «Everything’s ok. He’s in perfect health. He must follow some restrictions for the first period, but then he will be able to do everything he wants. If one of his parents follows me, so I can made him sign his son’s discharge files …»

Suguru nodded and followed the doctor, while the others entered the room again. Bibimba, who couldn’t greet her son properly, now hugged him tight: «My boy, I thought I was going to lose you … I love you so much you can’t even understand how much …»

«I love you, too, mother …» hugged Mantaro, smiling «The doctor said I can leave the hospital, so it’s better if I p-»

«You won’t do anything, understand? Just let me take care of everything.» said Kevin, resolute. Then he said: «Ah, right, I stayed by your side all night long so I – actually – didn’t go home to pick up your clothes …»

Mantaro dropped his jaw: «Please don’t tell me I’m here naked …»

«Technically you’re wearing the hospital garment …»

«That covers only my A-side?»

Kevin scoffed: «Ehi, would you please calm down? I nearly had a heart attack because I was going to really lose you, Mantaro! I’m sorry if I didn’t bring your clothes here!»

Mantaro smiled tenderly: «I’m sorry … you’re right. It’s just … if I can go out quickly then I’ll stop feeling guilty for what happened …» he blushed, turning his face to the door.

Both the parents and Kevin smiled tenderly, then Suguru entered the room with the discharge files and some brand-new clothes. He said: «Sorry for the delay, I just thought you needed some clothes, because surely you couldn’t walk out of the hospital naked!» and then he laughed.

«You’re the best, dad.» Mantaro hugged his father, and Suguru wept, because he was scared as hell to lose his son, and he was already thinking on how he could bear with the loss of his beloved and desired son … «Thanks.» then he was looking his guests, and they looked him back.

«Ah, right, you want to dress up.» said Kevin, then he walked away with his parents. Mantaro’s parents were still there.

«Do you need a hand, Mantaro?» asked his mother, caressing him.

«M … Maybe just a little bit.» he said, blushing. His parents smiled and then helped him sat in upright position, while he was putting on his pants; then they helped him standing still so he could finish dress up. «Thanks. I love you.»

«And we love you too, my son.» said Suguru, then exited the room with Mantaro and Bibimba. The Masks were waiting outside. The moment Mantaro exited the room, Kevin put his arm around the prince’s shoulder and walked with him, laughing at some jokes he told him. The parents followed from afar, then they stopped as Kevin was discussing with Mantaro.

«I said no!» the Brit looked quite upset.

«Why not? It’s just a ride! We rode together many times, Kevin!» the prince closed his hands as fists, shaking them.

«Now it’s different. What if the bastard that tried to kill you tries again, seeing you behind me? What if he really kills you this time, pointing the head? You should think about consequences!»

Mantaro widened his eyes: «Consequences?! Oh, c’mon, we didn’t think about them until now, should I really care about them today?!»

Suguru stopped that fight: «He’s right, son. He’ll go home with his Harley; we’ll follow in a taxi. Sounds good for you?»

«Mhpf … sure.» he crossed his arms to his chest, then obeyed his father. They arrived home ten minutes later than Kevin, who waited for them all. Mantaro regained his smile and said: «I can’t wait to show you our house, Aunt Alisa, Mother! I’m sure you’ll like it!»

«Oh, they’ll be surprised about how you two live together, trust me.» said Robin, smiling. Then they took the elevator that would bring them home. When they entered, Mantaro and Kevin took their parents coat and hang them on the coat hanger.

«So, we have two guest rooms you can use, because … actually, we prepared them for you, so you won’t have problems with the bed or anything else, since it’s like a master bedroom … one is here on ground level and the second is on the upper floor … which one would you like?» asked Kevin, while Mantaro was preparing them something to drink and eat. He arrived with tea and finger food.

«Have they already chosen their rooms?» he asked, while serving them the tea.

«Not yet … stop serving them, I’ll do it, you just left the hospital!» pointed out Kevin.

Mantaro smiled tenderly: «It’s ok, don’t worry.»

Bibimba said: «By the way, where do you sleep Mantaro?»

«Oh, me? On gr- you’re not thinking about choosing the nearest room to mine, are you, mother? I’m ok now!»

Bibimba looked him a bit furious, and Kevin thought that _that_ was the glare of an assassin: «Listen to me, my son, you got shot yesterday night and you really think you can pretend your parents not to stay by your side? You really think this?»

Mantaro paced back and forth: «I … well … my room is on ground floor, Kevin’s on the upper floor.»

«Then we’ll sleep in the ground floor room. It’s ok for you?» asked the queen to Alisa.

«Sure, you shouldn’t have even asked it!» the woman smiled «Shall we take out luggage there, honey?»

«Right away, dear.» answered Robin, while the sons were laughing because their mothers were the only ones that could order anything to their parents … and they would do it.

«I’ll take ours, then. Mantaro, don’t cook tonight, we decided before we would order something take away. Just rest, ok?» continued Suguru. The son sighed, then decided to go take a bath. The evening was spent in a lovely way, with the sons chatting with their mothers and bickering with their fathers. Then the night came.

The older ones where quietly sleeping in their rooms, but Kevin wasn’t. He was still concerned for Mantaro, even because the doctor told them that he could have had fever due to anaesthesia. So, he entered his friend’s room just to make sure everything was ok.

It was pitch black, but Kevin could hear clearly the fitful sleep of his friend, who was turning over in his bed. His breath was heavy, and he was whispering incoherent words. It was clear to Kevin Mantaro was having a high fever, but it was covered that night. He decided to walk near the bed and squeeze his friend’s hand.

It didn’t work. Mantaro started convulsing and almost shouting, so Kevin decided to reach his bathroom and soak a towel into the water, before resting it on the alien’s forehead. That bustle drew everyone there.

Bibimba and Suguru were the first to enter, it was clear they were not sleeping; then entered Alisa and Robin and … yes, it was clear they, too, were not sleeping, and Kevin at that juncture thought if they knew there were his sons in that penthouse, not only them.

«He’s having a fever … the doctor told us he could have it. I … I was here because I wanted to see if everything was all right … it’s just a case.» he tried to make an excuse, but he heard:

«I’m happy my son as a friend like you. Don’t worry about a thing, we weren’t going to think something bad. But you should get some rest, too, Kevin. We’ll take care of him, since we’re his parents.» said Bibimba, smiling and tightening her kimono, then she walked near the titanic figure of the young Brit and shook his right hand: «Thank you, Kevin. Now go to bed. I’ll promise Mantaro will be ok tomorrow morning.»

Kevin sighed, but the deep blue eyes of the queen, evidence of her mysteriousness, shone so bright that he agreed. He looked Mantaro one more time, then he exited the room, saying: «I’m sorry if I disturbed your fun. Mum, daddy, please don’t enjoy yourselves too much, you’re not that young.» and that phrase embarrassed everyone and pissed off Robin, but, much to their dismay, Mantaro scoffed like he heard that sentence; unfortunately, he hadn’t, since he was in a deep, delirious sleep.

«It’s time for us to go, dear, otherwise we’ll disturb Mantaro.» said Alisa and, after having said “good luck” to Bibimba and Suguru, dragged her husband out of the room.

Bibimba touched her son’s forehead with her knuckles, sighed and said: «He’s burning up, honey. We can only stay with him and watch over him, maybe change the towel when it won’t be cool anymore.»

Suguru hugged her sideways: «And calm him down. I think he’s having nightmares …»

«You’re right. The bed is big enough for us to sleep with him …»

Suguru smiled: «I understand what you want to do. Let’s do it.» then he raised the quilt to make her lie near his son, and he did that as well, but he was on the left. She tried to sing an old lullaby to make his son feel at home. It almost worked. «Oh, my son, I just can’t know what you are dreaming about …»

Mantaro seemed hunted by nightmares. His eyes twitched and he mumbled incoherent words. Sometimes it seemed he was even about to cry. What was Mantaro dreaming?

_A deep, dark night. There wasn’t a star in the sky. A cold breeze iced his body. His limbs couldn’t move, they were atrophied. His eyes casted on the tiny spark that was reaching him. The spark became bigger and bigger, until it divided itself in two parts, and that two parts became the eyes of a Chojin. They weren’t Kevin’s eyes, because they were filled with hatred. A face seemed to come out of the darkness, the sparks shone less and turned into to pitch black eyes. Mantaro knew that eyes. They were the eyes of …_

«Mantaro! Calm down, Mantaro!» both Bibimba and Suguru hugged their son in order to make him feel their presence, and finally the prince woke up.

«W … what … mother, father … why are you here?»

«You’re having a high fever, that’s why we’re here. We want to watch over you. Now calm down, it won’t happen anything you dreamed of … return to sleep, my boy …» said Suguru, caressing him. That gesture made Mantaro fall asleep. Then the fever lowered, and they could too return to sleep. The night passed perfectly, and the day came.

Suguru and Bibimba didn’t want to wake their son up, so decided he would have had breakfast when he would wake up. They went to their room, dressed themselves up and reached the others for breakfast.

Kevin saw them and said: «Good morning, Suguru, Bibimba. I’m making coffee. Do you want some?» then added «I hope you rested well, and Mantaro did that too.»

«Kevin, I think you already know my taste. By the way, we rested well, yes. Mantaro woke up just once, then his fever lowered, and everything went well.» asked Suguru.

Bibimba smiled: «I’d like a strong coffee, Kevin, thanks. But wait, I’ll help you.»

«Oh, please, you’re the guest, I won’t make you help me. By the way, mum asked that too earlier, and the answer was “no” as well.» he served them their coffee «So, let’s see … Mantaro baked the cake so it’s safe, I made the fruit salad but I didn’t have to do anything unless cut the fruits so it should be okay … if you want some panc-»

«Don’t you worry, I’ll make the pancakes, because if he touches the kitchen, he can set it on fire just by looking at it.»

Mantaro exclaimed out of nowhere, dressed up and ready to cook breakfast, and he was so fast that Kevin couldn’t reply. He smiled and said to them all: «I’m sorry if I woke you up tonight, I wasn’t aware I was having a fever …»

«Don’t worry, boy, it wasn’t a bother. We knew you could have a fever, it was due to anaesthesia, the doctor told us.» said Robin.

Mantaro turned around with the bowl full of the pancake’s dough, mixing it with a whisk: «Oh … ah, then I think it’s all right, even if it’s not all right. You just wanted to relax and spend some time with us and when you arrived, yesterday, I was in hospital … not the welcome I wanted to give you, after all …»

«Will quit blubbering such nonsense? And stop cooking, you’re not totally healed!» continued Kevin «After you made pancakes, I mean.»

«Oh, you like my pancakes, uhm?» Mantaro laughed, and the parents laughed as well, then the prince started making pancakes with the right pan. In a couple of minutes there where lots of pancakes, and Mantaro could sit with them enjoying breakfast. Kevin prepared him his orange juice. «Thanks for the juice, Kevin. It’s not poisoned, isn’t it?»

«No, it’s not, but if you continue to struggle your body so much after all-»

«Hey, weren’t you the one who when was poisoned was all “I’m ok, I’m ok, I don’t need the medicines”- shit!» Mantaro realized later that he revealed what he tried to keep a secret, and Kevin fired him with his eyes, while the older ones froze.

«Thaaanks, pal! “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell your parents because they would freak out!” Great, know they know! And because of you! What now?! Are you going to tell them how long it takes for me to dry my hair?!» Kevin growled.

«I’m sorry!»

«Shut the hell up, both of you. Now you tell us what happened to you, Kevin.» ordered Robin.

«Tsk, like I-»

Robin glared at his son like he was Satan: «Now. You. Will. Tell. Us. What. Happened. To. You. Kevin.»

«S-Sure, daddy.» he cleared his throat «A-After you leaved, the day after, we met some Chojin who thanked us for our efforts … then we met a chef Chojin who gifted us a cake and when we returned home I tried it and … and it was poisoned with thallium, so I felt sick.»

«“Felt sick”? Don’t try to minimize what happened! You were in such a sorry shape I was scared you were going to die!» Mantaro eyes darkened, the concern was still vivid.

«I was trying to sugar the pill!» complained the Brit «Now you’ve worsened it!»

«Just shut up, both of you! Until we’re here, you won’t do anything, ok?! You risked your lives and we discovered it too late, so now you’ll do what we say, understood?!» Alisa was quite intimidating when she was mad. The two nodded, not breathing.

«Alisa’s right; you have a hot tub, right? Then today you’ll just relax. We’ll take care of everything.» continued Bibimba.

«Ok …»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to say one thing ... please, pray for Italy!


	12. Of rules and emotions

Mantaro and Kevin were forced to stay seated by their mothers, while they were making breakfast. It could have been an idyllic photograph of their reunion, but the things weren’t so fabulous as they would have wanted. Suguru and Bibimba wanted to talk to their son, but Mantaro refused until they knew their next move; Robin and Alisa also wanted to talk to Kevin, but he was twice as hot-blooded as Mantaro, and so they didn’t even tell him they needed to speak.

Suguru and Robin were deeply concerned about their sons’ sake, because they both risked their life for their cause … it reminded them about their youth, when they would die – and died – for the sake of the planet … but things were different. They were their beloved and desired sons, who were generated while they were already old for having children … and were stubbornly fighting against their Community’s rules to change them and make a better world for Chojin. They were proud, but they desired them to stop their fight as well, because they couldn’t bear their tragic loss.

Suguru was staring at his son, impassive, while Mantaro was laughing with Kevin about his attempt at cooking some biscuits … and their mothers were laughing, too, while Robin was lost in his own thought. The king looked at the deep, sapphire-blue eyes of his son and desired he never started that damned fight. Suguru even desired that … that Mantaro couldn’t wake up from the sleep he was put during his hospitalization, so he could encourage Kevin to stop that movement and … and … no, he couldn’t have thought that. Mantaro was his beloved son, he could have died for him! He felt his soul dying when he was up against Shivano and took the Guillotine of Hell! He couldn’t have desired for his son a coma! He couldn’t!

Robin put a hand on the king’s shoulder, making him turn over to him, and said: «Hey, old chap, you’re ok?»

«Yes … yes. I was just thinking. What about you?» he smiled, making his eyes shine as in the old days.

Robin deepened his voice: «Same here. I’m worried for those two. I can’t bear the thought of losing Kevin. And if that will ever happen, I think I’ll die. I already lost him once … fortunately he returned home. But this time, if I lose him, I can’t have him back.»

«I understand what you’re saying. The problem is, they’re really our sons, they won’t listen to us until they win. But at what price? Shaving away their life for this is a bit too much … even if it’s true that we need a change, there are still plenty that don’t think our same way and … we both know it was one of them that tried to kill them.»

Robin agreed: «You’re right, but surely we can’t search all the universe to find the one who tried to kill them …»

«I have a couple of suspicion about who could have done this … and I’m afraid it’s closer than we think.»

«But-»

«Father! Uncle Robin! Come get your breakfast!» chirped Mantaro, smiling. The two Legends stood up and walked in the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for them. «Did you sleep well last night?»

«We should ask our mums, Mantaro, usually it’s the w-» but Kevin was kicked by Mantaro «What was that for?!»

«Can you abstain from sex jokes at least at breakfast?!» then he whispered, «You know all of them are pretty scary when mad … and our mothers are worse than our fathers!»

«Mh? What was that for, my boy?» Bibimba smiled, chilling.

Mantaro blushed: «No-nothing mother … these pancakes and waffles are delicious, anyway!»

«Mantaro’s right, they’re delicious! I wonder who could win, in a cooking contest!» continued Kevin.

Alias laughed: «Are you two trying to flatter us?» then she asked Robin: «Dear, you look gloomy. Is there something wrong?»

«Oh? No, nothing, Suguru and I were just discussing on certain things before … that’s all.»

«Mh, I al _f_ ais _f_ ondered …» Mantaro swallowed a bite «Have you two ever lived together, even if it was for a couple of days? Because you were always on the edge of a quarrel …»

«No, Mantaro, it’s better if you say they used to hold a grudge on each other’s, every time one of them made the other feel lost …» continued the Brit. The mothers laughed again, and the fathers looked them.

«You’re not funny Kevin, you know?»

«At least I can be funny, daddy.»

«Oh, really? Then show me!»

«Oh, I’ll glad-»

«No, stop! You two won’t fight, not in my house! Understood?!» Mantaro stretched an arm to stop Kevin «I thought you used to care about your father, Kevin, and I thought you wanted to win the Chojin to apologise for everything you did to him. And I thought you still remember dearly the smell of his cologne and his warmth … but if you want to fight with him over such nonsense things, then I think everything you told me was a lie, right?»

Kevin hissed like a snake, snarled and crossed his arms, turned his head in the opposite direction of Mantaro and said in a whisper: «You dumb asshole …»

Robin calmed down, too, and said: «I didn’t mean to upset you, Kevin … anyway, if I remember correctly, there was a time when we lived together, yes, for a training … I helped him learn the Musc-»

«A move I used during the scramble for the throne, son. Anyway, what are you going to do today? Because you can’t train, so I was thinking we could … ehm …» Suguru shouted Robin with his hand.

«Well, Kevin and I wanted to discuss about our next move … and then, actually, I wanted to make the coffee biscuits Kevin’s so crazy about …»

«Yes!» Kevin returned to his usual self and, hugging Mantaro like he was trying to choke him, messed his hair up with his fist: «I knew you were a real friend, Mantaro!»

«If … if you … con … continue … I’ll … I’ll choke!» he gasped for air; Kevin wasn’t controlling himself.

The Brit blushed heavily under his mask: «Sorry …»

Alisa said: «I’m glad you two have such a strong bond … you two look like real brothers!»

«Then the mum should explain a few things!» continued Kevin, while Mantaro was drinking his juice «By the way, I should stop being such a fool, this is Mantaro’s job.»

«Tsk, you’re such-!» but he started coughing, and he ran near the sink. The older ones wanted to help him, but he stretched out an arm to stop them. Then he looked his hands: blood. It was the same blood that rested in his lung. When he finished coughing, he returned to the table – he was not aware of his pale face that made everybody serious – and said: «I’m ok now, it was just that blood the doc told me I would have expelled in the next few days … uh, why you look all so serious?»

Bibimba answered: «You’re so pale, my boy. Are you sure you’re feeling good? Can I see that wound of yours?»

«Mh … oh … - Mantaro noted the pure concern on his parents’ faces – ok … sounds good …» Mantaro stood up and tried to walk into the living room, but a cloud came over his eyes and he was nearly about to fall on the floor, if only Kevin hadn’t caught him.

«Thank god he doesn’t have a fever …» said Kevin, while lying him on the sofa. He saw the older ones coming, then asked to Bibimba: «Bibimba, do you think his wound … reopened?»

Bibimba touched her son’s t-shirt soft fabric, then answered: «I hope not.» then lifted the t-shirt and looked at the wound: there was no blood. «Thank god is wound not reopened … but what could make him black out?»

Suguru reached Bibimba, posed his hand on her shoulder: «Probably the stroll on his lungs. It must have been hard for him to expel that clotted blood …» Suguru caressed his son’s forehead and kissed it.

«Should we wait for him to wake up or should I wake him up?» Kevin was probably the one who was most concerned.

«Go relax yourself, Kevin, we’ll take care of him. When he’ll come to his senses, I’ll call you, ok?» answered Suguru.

«Mh … ok. But let me take him in his room.» he looked them «I … I just want him to feel comfortable.»

«You’re his friend, he already feels comfortable.» concluded the queen, smiling. Kevin blushed, then took Mantaro into his bedroom. He laid Mantaro on the bed in the kindest way possible, he opened a bit the window and then exited the room, since his parents were there. Suguru and Bibimba shook his hand as a sign of gratitude. Then Kevin returned to his parents.

When he arrived near the sitting room, he saw his parents cuddling themselves. Alias was resting her head on Robin’s right shoulder, and he was kissing her tenderly, whispering words Kevin could not hear. It made him time travel in the past, his parents seemed two lovebirds nearly married … but forty years already passed from their wedding, and they endured many misfortunes. Kevin felt his heart warm up.

He reached them and coughed a little to capture their attention: «Ehm … mum, daddy, did I disturb you?»

«No, we were waiting for you, Kevin. We need to talk.» said Alisa, smiling.

Kevin sat: «About what? If it’s for the kiss, I can explain! We’re not-»

«We know it was a strategy, Kevin, don’t you worry. It’s not about that we wanted to talk about. It’s … it’s about you.» continued Robin.

«Daddy, if it’s for before, I’m … I’m sorry. I think that … we both made mistakes during our lives … especially in our relationship … I know we can’t restart all over again, because I can’t be born another time, but … I’ll try my best to behave like a son … w … why are you laughing?!»

Robin and Alisa laughed hard, then Robin answered: «We didn’t want to discuss you about this … we wanted to ask you about … leaving Japan and return to England, at home … we-»

Kevin raged: «No! I won’t return to England! This is my life; I want to live my life how I think I should and-»

Alisa spoke in order to prevent another quarrel: «We want you to come with us because we are deeply worried for your sake, you risked your life and you’re our only son … please, Kevin, understand … Suguru and Bibimba wanted to ask Mantaro to return to Planet Kinniku, too …»

«And you rea-» tried Kevin, but they heard Mantaro screaming:

«No! I won’t return to Planet Kinniku! Forget this crazy thing!» then they heard footsteps, Mantaro was running, probably heading to the living room. He arrived wheezing, posed his hands on the seatback and asked: «Kevin, did they ask you to return home, too?»

«Yes. And-»

Mantaro looked them with tears in his eyes: «We won’t return home! We’re doing this together and we’ll win this together! We’re not that coward to start a movement and then run away, you know! We’ll die for this cause, if it’ll help change our Community!» then he ran away again, in the room that was only his, like Kevin had one, too, and locked himself up. Bibimba and Suguru arrived soon after.

«I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him …» said Kevin «I know where he is, I’ll talk to him and try to calm him down … he’s probably in his secret room … when he’s so upset he goes there …»

«Secret room?» asked the both parents.

«Yeah we … we have both a secret room we use when … when we want to stay alone … anyway, you should not worry, you can go to your meeting with the Legends and the idiot and then report to us what they said …»

Suguru gave Kevin a big thumb up: «Understood, we’ll put a good face on.» and then they saw Kevin going to Mantaro’s secret room and they decided to go to their meeting. They wanted to surprise everyone.

They called a taxi, which drove them to the Budokan Stadium where the meeting was held; they looked at the clock and saw that they were a bit late, and that was perfect, because they wanted the surprise effect. Suguru and Robin were dressed a bit casual for the meeting, but that didn’t matter because Ikemen wanted them out of the League, right?

They entered swiftly, Robin opened the door and walked straight to his seat, and Suguru did the same. They were impassive, no emotion was running over their lips. But their eyes were fire. The rest of the Legends were looking at them without saying a word, too surprised for that attendance, while Ikemen was rubbing his hands and his eyes had a strange light.

«Oh, Suguru Kinniku and Robin Mask decided to join us, what a fluke! And tell, why you two did not show up in our last meeting? You know I can-»

«We had to return to our homes to discuss what happened with the rest of our family. I won’t tell you in detail, even because you couldn’t understand what to lovers do when their alone …» smirked Suguru, trying to upset Ikemen. The chairman swallowed that sentence and tried to act superior, but deep down, he wanted to throw the king a chair.

«Oh, don’t you worry, I don’t want to know what you two did with your families … because I’d like to talk with you all, gentlemen, about the harsh situation our Community is witnessing. The two _punks_ – he hoped the fathers would rage, but that didn’t happen – that are leading this … revolutionary movement just passed all limits. I’m sure you know about the march they-»

«You’re talking about the _pacific manifestation_ they did with their supporters on Tokyo’s streets? You mean their _selfless act_ based on remembering all those _innocent_ deaths? You mean that, Ikemen?» stung Terryman, showing his friends his supports.

« _Grrrr_ eat, Terryman, you understood what I’m saying … and the problem is that they showed _gross indecency_ that devalued our reputation and-»

Here Robin raised a hand and said, smirking under his mask: «Oh, why are you saying, “gross indecency”? Our sons just kissed in front of everybody, and everybody exulted at that kiss; plus, I thought you were _gay_ , so I thought you wouldn’t be irked by their act because, you know, we _support_ their love and we’re all for that … not to mention that the chairman of the IWF, if found out to be homophobic, would have a great reputation damage …» he was making fun of him, but Ikemen tried to resist. The other Legends were all laughing hard; but tried to keep it down.

«Even though, I must admit, I’m thinking about what would you have thought if they … you know … enjoyed themselves in front of you … would you have seen it as an act of protest?» continued Suguru, smiling devilishly.

«I’m sorry but no, I’m neither gay nor homophobic and if Kevin and Mantaro love each other then I can only be happy for them, they make a great couple.» Robin and Suguru decided to change strategy, since Ikemen was resisting «Anyway, I wanted to talk about your role in the IWF, too. We both know that since your sons are out, you should step over too, according to the clause 76, and – if you want to stay with us – you can only be advisors … besides, after you two retired, started a new role in the Chojin world and technically you shouldn’t even be here today … but my father recognised all your efforts and made an exception …»

Robin and Suguru seemed speechless, until the king said: «Mh … ok, do whatever you want. We won’t complain with the rules. But – they both stood up – remember this: our sons won’t move a finger if new disorders or evils come and attack us.»

That sentence froze everyone deep; they were saying that they were allowing the Earth and humanity to die helplessly? Really? How could they, who fought until their blood stopped running in their veins for the sake of humanity? How … how?!

«No!» Geronimo stood up, hearing his heroes saying things like those, he, who was a former human, didn’t want to believe it «No … no! You’re kidding! Tell me you’re fucking joking! Kinnikuman, Robin Mask, you two can’t say this! You were the reason I became a Chojin, you were the reason why the world was saved countless times! You can’t be saying this! You can’t!» tears were about to burst.

Warsman stood up and tried to calm him down: «Calm down, Geronimo. I know this is an unbearable news, but we can’t help it. They’re free to do whatever they want.»

«But they are Chojin and have some resp-» tried the Apache, but Ikemen said, snapping his fingers:

«Ah-ah! Now you know what I mean! You think the same way as me! They’re Chojin and they must follow the rules and responsibilities! They can’t do whatever they want!» he laughed, because now they couldn’t object.

«I’m afraid no. Ikemen, you could have been right, _if only_ you hadn’t banished them from the IWF and Muscle League, the only two Chojin organization that operates for the sake of this world … and since you can’t rehabilitate them, since neither you can go against the rules, they can do whatever they want. This states the clause 12, paragraph 2, section A.» continued Warsman, calmly.

Ikemen widened his eyes, he had totally forgotten about that clause! Now he had his hands tied.

«Seems like now cat got your tongue, eh?» stated Robin, remembering how Ikemen acted when he called his son “pampered whelp”. But the worst was yet to be discovered.

A fury broke down the door, flashing in the room like an arrow; it lifted Ikemen with sheer force and pushed him against the wall. It was Kevin. His eyes were bloodshot. His muscles tensed over any imagination. He shouted: «You piece of shit! First you order to poison me, then you order to shot Mantaro! But I’m afraid we’re both alive! If you wanted to kill us, then try again, maybe if you do it yourself this time you’ll succeed! But trust me, I’ll kill you before that will happen!» and then he let go of Ikemen, walking out of the room. He didn’t want to do that, but after what happened while their fathers weren’t home … he could just not contain his rage. Because Mantaro was the youngest.

Robin and Suguru followed Kevin, because that act wasn’t agreed before, and so they sensed something wrong happened with Mantaro. Meanwhile, the old generation was staring at Ikemen, asking for some explanations.

Terryman exploded: «I knew it! I knew it, you low snake! I knew you would try killing those two because for you they’re a pain in the ass! How dare you touch my beloved Mantaro?!» Terryman couldn’t keep his cool any longer. He was burning wild. He was blind with rage. Just the thought of Mantaro killed was enough for him to lose his mind. Buffaloman, Ramenman, Geronimo and Warsman had to hold him still because he was going to kill Ikemen. «Let go of me, guys! Let go of me! I must punish him for what he did to those _kids_!»

Kids … that’s right. Terryman hold them both as newborn babies … he always viewed them as his little pests … hearing those things broke his heart. He still remembered tenderly how Kevin yawned in his arms … how Mantaro smiled when he first saw him, just some hours hold …

«Calm down, Terry! I’m sure he can explain, before we erase him from this Earth!» said Buffaloman, looking the Texan in his eyes. Terryman calmed a bit.

Ikemen was deeply scared, Terryman seemed a devil. He was shaking like a leaf. «I … I did … did any … anything …»

Ramenman blocked Terryman: «Stop, Terry. I, too, want to know what happened. But I’m sure Ikemen can explain to us, right, Ikemen?»

«I … I will.» Ikemen stood up, away from Terryman «I … I did nothing against those two, I swear! I already banished them, why should I have wanted them dead, after everything they had done for us? It would sound pretty incoherent, don’t you think? A … anyway, I’ll try to contact them and find … find out what happened … I … I would never kill the only sons Robin Mask and Kinnikuman could have … I’m not such a monster …»

«Mh.» Terryman looked him devilishly «Ok, _scaredy-cat_ , I will believe you, for now. But trust me – he lifted him up by the collar – think just once about wounding or killing them, and I’ll kill you. Understood?»

Ikemen nodded, then Terryman let go of him and walked away. Warsman said: «I don’t think they’ll talk to you. I’ll try to call Bibimba and find out something. I’ll keep you up to date, guys.» then he walked away – Ikemen literally ran out of the room – and took his phone. He was hoping Bibimba would answer in brief seconds. And that actually happened. «Hi, Bibimba, it’s me, Nikolai.» he used his real name with her, because she was the only one allowed to call him by that name.

– _Hi, Nik! It’s so good to hear you! Is there something you needed to ask me?_

«Yes, there is. Some minutes ago, Kevin broke in out meeting and told us he was poisoned and Mantaro was shot … he accused Ikemen of everything and I was thinking if you could-»

– _I think it’s better if you come over here. I’ll send you the address, ok? Because Kevin acted like that for certain reasons … but I can explain everything to you, if you come here. You ok with that?_

Warsman smiled: «Sure. I’ll come over as quickly as possible. Are you sure I won’t disturb?»

Bibimba smiled cunningly: – _Mantaro never said no to his_ beloved _mother …_

Warsman laughed: «Ok, ok, got it! I’m coming!»


	13. Uncle Nikolai!

Warsman was walking straight to his next place. It would have been the first time for him to see Kevin not in disguise, and actually it would have been the first time to see Bibimba again. Time passed since he last saw her, at the scramble for the throne. Then they talked for years, until Mantaro was born, and he came visit him. He was such a beautiful boy … because Bibimba had secretly took a photograph of his baby without mask, and she showed it only to Warsman, her best friend. Actually, Warsman was more than a friend to Bibimba … he still remembered that time they loved each other … but probably they were just confused, Suguru was dead thanks to Snegator’s move and she was so desperate …

Anyway, he couldn’t keep himself from thinking how Bibimba could have despised him for having trained Kevin to the point he nearly killed her son during the Olympics … he knew she was mad at him, and in fact she didn’t talk to him for over three months … then she forgave Warsman. She even started calling him “Warsman” instead of “Nikolai”, his real name which could have been spoken only by Bibimba because Warsman, deep inside, saw his mother in Bibimba’s eyes and smile. She was the reason why he turned good … or, better, he returned good. She never saw him as a monster or as a computer. That’s why they were such good friends.

While walking, Warsman remembered even the time Bibimba told him she was pregnant. And not because she was crying from happiness after everything she had gone through to have a child, but because she was so desperate not to have his precious son fight in the ring like his father and him … that scene would always broke his heart. Because he, too, didn’t want that baby to fight, because he didn’t want his friend to be sad. Plus, Bibimba wasn’t so sure if she loved Suguru again …

_“I don’t want him to become a fighter, Nik.”_

_Warsman put his glass on the table. There were only them two in that shelter Bibimba found when she was younger and training to be an assassin. His eyes widened: “Why are you saying this, Bibimba? There’s something you must tell me? Maybe he’s not-?”_

_Bibimba caressed her stomach, soon the bump would have started showing, but she was just in the first two weeks … and she told Warsman first. Suguru didn’t know he was going to be a father. “No, he … he’s our son, Niko. But I don’t want to see him suffer like I had to with Suguru … every time he was on the edge of death, I felt like I was dying with him … when he died … I wanted to commit suicide … I can’t go throughout this all over again … plus, he’s probably the only son I can have … I never knew my mother, and the thought of losing him forever … makes me want to abort.”_

_Warsman stretched his arm over Bibimba’s stomach and caressed it. He smiled. “I understand what you are saying. You suffered so much, because everyone thought the both of you were sterile … and now you’re pregnant. If I were you, I, too, wouldn’t want my son to fight. But we have to face facts, Bibimba. He’ll be Kinnikuman’s son, next in line to become the Great King of all Chojin … he can’t not fight …”_

_Bibimba caressed him, messing up his blond hair: “You’re right. If only … if only I could face the traditions … my child would have a better future … I just hope this peace could last forever …” she cried, and Warsman wiped out her tears._

“I’m sorry the peace hasn’t lasted, Bibimba … but now your son is fighting for what you couldn’t … I’m sure he’ll change the traditions you hate so much … and finally – maybe – he will show the world the beautiful face he has … with those eyes and mouth you gave him …” he thought, ringing the doorbell twenty, Kevin and Mantaro’s doorbell. A man opened him the glass door, then he reached their penthouse with the lift. When he rang again the doorbell, Bibimba greeted him with a huge smile and hug.

«I’m so glad you came, Nik! I can finally see you again! I missed you so much …» she made him enter «Come, we have so many things to tell you … you won’t believe them!» she laughed again.

Alisa greeted him as well: «Warsman, it’s ages I don’t see you! I missed you!»

«I missed you both, too …» he sat in front of the two women, near the hearth. «Mh, this place looks so luxurious … don’t know why it sounds like a smack in Ikemen’s face …» and scoffed.

«Because it is.» a man’s voice answered, arriving from another room. It was Robin. «Finally, I can talk to you, old chap.» he sat near his wife, smiling beneath his mask. He yearned for speaking with Warsman. «I couldn’t thank you properly after Kevin won the Olympics …»

«Oh, but I _did_ give him a _thankful_ message, right, sweetheart?» obviously Bibimba was ironical.

«Bibimba, please, three months with the silence treatment were enough …» the queen just shook her head.

«Um? Hey, Warsman, long time no see! How’re you doing?» exclaimed Suguru, giving him his best smile. He, too, was coming from the same room as Robin. «Sorry if I didn’t show up before, I was controlling Mantaro …»

Robin stretched his arms on the divan backrest: «Actually, we were both controlling Mantaro …»

«How is he, dear?» asked Alisa, looking in Robin’s eyes.

«This is, I’d like to know what happened because Kevin was like … uhm …furious?»

Both Suguru and Robin sighed. Then they looked each other and decided Robin would tell everything. «It’s as Kevin said. After they published their Manifesto, somebody sent a “Chojin chef” to please them with a cake … a cake poisoned with thallium … only Kevin could eat it because there were peanuts, and Mantaro is allergic to them. Soon after Kevin ate a slice of cake, he felt sick. Fortunately, he had only eaten a bite, otherwise he would have died. Mantaro was great in nursing him. Then, after their second manifestation … Mantaro got shot. Kevin told us it happened at the end of his cooking class. – he looked Suguru and Bibimba, to know if he could continue – We were heading here because we wanted to spend some time with them and discuss on their moves … when we arrived we got a call from the hospital that said Mantaro and Kevin were there … the surgeon told us he didn’t know how could Mantaro survive the shot because it was aimed at his heart, but the fact he was running deviated the path and it got adhere in his left lung … they transfused him six litres of blood … five during the operation … and Kevin stayed by his side all the time, he didn’t want to rest until Mantaro would have woken up …»

Warsman closed his eyes, then said, with a smile: «I guess they’re truly your sons. They have the same fire and the same resilience you had and still have … but this doesn’t mean they can wander around like nothing happened. If the one who tried to kill them is the same person, this means he’ll try again. And I’m not sure, this time, if he’ll try to kill you, too.»

«We’ll think about this when we’ll face the problem. – said Suguru, crossing his legs – Now it’s important that those two stay at home for a while. Mantaro still needs to recover …»

«What do you mean? Did something go wrong during the operation?» asked Warsman, looking both Suguru and Bibimba.

«He had an internal bleeding when the bullet hit him. The doctor told us he would have expelled the blood during the next few days … but when it happens the struggle is so tough, he faints. Plus, he had a respiratory failure while you were in the meeting, that’s why Kevin showed up … he may try to hide it, but he’s the most concerned about Mantaro …» answered Bibimba, holding his husband’s hand to calm her down.

«And now where is Kevin?»

«He’s looking over Mantaro. He said he won’t allow him to leave his bed this time, so he decided to chain his legs with Mantaro’s … we all know he’ll find a way to escape. Plus, Kevin fell asleep, since it were two nights he hadn’t enough sleep …» laughed Suguru.

«So, I should expect some kind of … theatre?»

«You said it!» said the two married men.

Meanwhile, Kevin was sleeping alongside Mantaro. But while the Brit was having a good nap, Mantaro was having the same dream he started to have since he left the hospital. The same nightmare.

_A deep, dark night. There wasn’t a star in the sky. A cold breeze iced his body. His limbs couldn’t move, they were atrophied. His eyes casted on the tiny spark that was reaching him. The spark became bigger and bigger, until it divided itself in two parts, and that two parts became the eyes of a Chojin. They weren’t Kevin’s eyes, because they were filled with hatred. A face seemed to come out of the darkness, the sparks shone less and turned into to pitch black eyes. Mantaro knew that eyes. They were the eyes of …_

_“W-Why are you here?! Wha … what do you want from me?! E-Ehi … stop … don’t … don’t shot- Argh!” again that horrible feeling of impotence. But this time, the bullet hit the heart. “Why … why-”_

Mantaro woke up, pale and sweating. He was shivering. He placed his hand over his heart, to be sure it was just that horrible dream again. It was. But … but Mantaro wasn’t so sure it was all just a dream … he dreamed about Kevin and him fighting against the Machineguns in their prime … and then they had to return in the Eighties to save Kevin’s life … it was like he could predict the future. And if he could predict the future, just like his ancestor … brrr, no, that couldn’t be. But … but a dream can be read in multiple ways, right? Truth is, everything was so messed up …

He tried his best to stop shivering and wheezing, but that fear was stronger than his will. And so, those sounds woke Kevin up. Mantaro looked him. He wasn’t wearing his mask … Kevin seemed so comfortable with him … he never had to hide his face with his mask since they started living together. But his blue eyes darkened, and his face showed concern. Mantaro hurried to say: «I … I’m sorry if I woke you up … I … I just-»

Kevin put his wrist against the alien’s forehead and, after he sensed he hadn’t a fever, asked: «You’re looking so scared … like Death visited you while you were sleeping … Mantaro, I think that now we’re more than friends, so if there is anything that worries you it will worry me, too … so, please, would you tell me what is happening to you? Even if it was just a nightmare, I won’t laugh, I promise …»

Mantaro swallowed his saliva, clasped his hand with Kevin’s, tightened it and answered: «It’s … it’s not that simple … it’s been three days now that … that I dream about a person who I’m sure I know that … that tries to kill me … after the bullet hits my heart, I see the killer’s face … I try to ask why he’s doing this but then I woke up scared and … - he wiped his tears out - … I’m sorry, I know you’re thinking I’m just a big cry-baby …» Mantaro tried to hide his tears by turning his face.

But Kevin turned him towards his face, smiled kindly, wiped out the prince’s tears and said: «There is something more you must tell me, right?»

«Y…Yeah … it’s … it’s that when we went back in the Eighties to save you … before that happened I had a dream in which you and me were fighting against the Machineguns in their prime … and then we travelled through time. I … I fear this dream will show me the future again …»

Kevin widened his eyes in surprise: «W-Wait a minute, Mantaro, you’re … you’re telling me that you’re a Chojin seer ?! There … there was only a Chojin seer in all our history, and that was … it was your ancestor, so it could be that you inherited this power …»

«Please don’t tell no one. It only happened me once and it could have been just a coincidence, so I don’t see why we should take this seriously …»

«Your clan has a prophecy book in which is written all Chojin history, right?»

«Y-Yes, but what are you planning to do?»

Kevin smiled: «We’ll ask your parents if we can see it … if you are a real seer, then your ancestor must have written it down …»

Mantaro turned gloomy: «I don’t know if it’s a good idea … but we should try. Now I’d like to go see my parents so … will you untie the chains?»

Kevin sighed, but since his friend was so sad, he did what he asked: «Just because you’re sad, ok? – Ehi, wait for me!»

Mantaro dressed up with a pair of black trousers and a white t-shirt, then ran in the sitting room. But he froze when he saw Warsman talking with his parents and the Masks. But his father noticed him: «Oh, son, you’re awake! How are you feeling now? Anyway, did you just escape from Kevin?»

«No, I let him go.» answered Kevin, then noted his former trainer and said: «W-Warsman, why are you here?!»

«I invited him here. Is there any problem, Kevin?» asked Bibimba, spurting lighting from her eyes.

Kevin got scared: «N-No, why there should be a problem?» he looked Mantaro «I’ll go take out the chocolates you did yesterday …»

«Mh? And when you did chocolates, Mantaro, since we overlooked you all the time?» asked Robin.

«W-Well … I did them when you were sleeping last night …» Mantaro blushed.

Suguru and Bibimba said in unison: «That’s why you’ll sit here with us until we tell you, you can stand up …»

«You got them angry, pal!» whispered Kevin to Mantaro, but he heard:

«Kevin, if Mantaro stayed up all night that means you were with him … how he got you? Coffee biscuits?»

«Your mother’s twice as scary as mine, you know!» whispered Mantaro to Kevin, then he coughed and said: «Hi Warsman. Must I really-»

«Yes.» answered Bibimba, and her son followed the order. Mantaro was forced to sit between his parents. «Now that you’re here, son, I was telling Nikolai-»

«Nikolai? Who is Nikolai?»

Bibimba frowned: «Mh? You really don’t know, Mantaro? Warsman’s real name is Nikolai.»

Mantaro felt his heart melting. A burst of joy captured his eyes and mind, his mouth turned into a smile. He jumped with all his force on Warsman, exclaiming: « _You_ are Uncle Nikolai!» and he made them fall over the divan.

Warsman exclaimed: «Don’t know why, but I’m utterly sure this is your fault, Bibimba!»

«Uncle Nikolai! I’m so happy to finally meet you!»

«Mantaro, could you please explain to us everything? And maybe free Warsman from you hug?» asked Robin, laughing beneath his mask.

Mantaro jumped on and said: «Sure! You know, since I was very little mum always told me that Uncle Nikolai was like the best guy in the world, he was gentle, kind, empathic and funny … she told me he taught her to play bowling and how he accompanied her during shopping … mum told me he was a great dancer and musician and that he always stood for the helpless and the kids, and so I grew up with this mythical figure … he was my superhero … but I couldn’t know who he was, but now I know, so I think I’ll should review my Legends top three …» there was pure euphoria in his words.

«Legends top three?» continued Robin.

«Yes! My favourite Legends/Uncles! You know, dad always talked so good about you and Terryman and so I put you in the first block, then there was Ramenman and then Uncle Nikolai but because I couldn’t meet him yet … but now, you and Uncle Terryman will switch in position number two and Uncle Nikolai will get his number one position as it should have been since the beginning …»

Meanwhile, Warsman had got up and was laughing at Robin who was now number two, and so Robin threw him a pillow. Kevin arrived and saw a different situation. «What’s happening? You’re all so relaxed …»

Mantaro almost choked Warsman with his hug: «Kevin, Warsman is Uncle Nikolai! It’s a great day!»

«Mh? No, it- wait, now that I think of it, Warsman’s name is Nikolai … I should’ve guessed it before … anyway, good luck, Warsman! Now Mantaro will stop busting my balls about how great Uncle Nikolai is …»

«Ah, ah! You’re so funny today, Kevin, what happened? You didn’t get your ordinary kick in the ass?»

«Stop it before I get mad.» said Suguru, and that sentence stopped everything. «Let’s see … your chocolates look delicious, son!»

«And they _are_ delicious!» Kevin saw all eyes on him «Ok, I tried one … but I had to taste it, no? maybe they weren’t ready!»

Mantaro laughed: «Yeah, yeah … pass the tray, I want Uncle Nikolai to be the first to take them! Then our mothers and our fathers can even not eat them, since they must keep a healthy physique …» and tongued out.

«Look who’s talking!» exclaimed both Robin and Suguru, before bursting into laughing. How could they get angry with Mantaro?

«Ah … fortunately, we wear the trousers, Alisa!» concluded Bibimba, laughing, too. But that felt like the calm before the storm.


	14. Promises and deals

The Kinniku Prison was probably one of the toughest prisons Universe-wide. It was divided into two parts, one for the non-superhuman criminals and one for the superhuman criminals. Clearly, this section was the most feared across the Universe. If a Chojin were to be sent there, it was clear it was a major treat and couldn’t be let free of doing whatever he liked to. This explains why, when the Superhuman Untouchables were still active, the only one who didn’t fear those police corps were the Gruesome Threesome, who were captured and life sentenced. However, one of them, Hanzo, turned good and accepted his fate. But _he_ wasn’t searching for the good one.

He walked slowly, headed to the jail in which there was an old friend of his; he didn’t want to see those two stupid Chojin, Mantaro Kinniku and Kevin Mask, destroy everything they always believed in, that’s why he was searching for _him_. And finally, he could meet him.

«Well, well … look who’s here? Tell me, why are you here? I thought you loved seeing me in prison.»

«Oh, that’s right but, you see … I like more seeing thing the way they must be, Lone Bone Cold. That’s why I’m here. I have a job for you.»

«Oh …» his eyes glittered «Now you caught my attention, you old man. Tell, what is it? But, first of all, are you sure no one will overhear us?»

The other one smiled viciously: «I may be old, but I’m not that naïve. No one will overhear us, because no one knows I’m here.»

«What about security cameras?» that man wasn’t telling him all the truth, Lone Bone Cold was sure of it. That’s why he wanted to know more, before telling him the fee.

«I have a man here that’s one of the few who wants to see the Kinniku family destruction. He disactivated the cameras for me, and no one will ever find out. He will say there was a blackout, but since no one’s going to escape, he won’t be in trouble.»

The professional hit man looked him; it was strange for him to come and ask his help for the Kinniku family destruction, since he was considered one who loved and respected that family, but maybe, since he killed Mince, things had changed. Well, it would have been interesting to prove him wrong. He asked: «Mh … and tell me, what’s my job? What do you want from a professional hit man? Do you want me to kill the king? Rumors has it that he’s seriously ill, maybe even at death’s door, I don’t see a reason for killing someone like him. Do you understand what I mean?»

The other man rubbed his hands: «Oh, but I don’t want you to kill the king, no, no. I want you to kill the prince. I already know that over a hundred and two people want Prince Mantaro dead, but know thing are changing because of his role as a Chojin rights activist and, you see, it’s kind of annoying. According to my research, if you kill him, Kevin Mask won’t have the force to continue and, in the end, he’ll abandon this shitty movement. And with him, all our problems will end.»

«Mh … but why me? I’m in this prison for the rest of my life, even if you can make me escape, people will recognise me and try to capture me. Is there something more you need to tell me, you hateful old man?»

This time he answered through his teeth: «I aired a sniper to kill him, but he failed, since he tried to kill him in movement. The shot didn’t reach the heart, but his left lung. He survived. Before that, I tried to kill Kevin Mask with a man of mine whom had to deliver a poisoned cake to him, but it seems he survived the poison. That’s why I’m here.»

«And why only Mantaro Kinniku? Seeing the downfall of the Robin Dynasty would be twice as amusing, right?»

«Oh, no, no. If we killed them both, then the Justice Chojin would lose their spearhead. But if we only kill Mantaro, that no-good Chojin of Mantaro, we could still have a chance against evildoers.»

«Oh, I see you hated how Kevin Mask beaten him at the Olympics …»

«No, it just proved I was right, he isn’t suit for being king or simply a wrestler … that’s why I need you to kill him.»

«My fee is high.»

«I have plenty of money for this. Now, do you want to hear the plan?»

«Of course. Remember, we made a deal; if you’re ever to break it, I’ll change plans and kill you instead of Mantaro.»

«This won’t happen.» “Because I have so many tricks up my sleeve …!” «Anyway, when those two will act again, I’ll make sure you’ll escape from this prison and go to Earth to kill Mantaro. I don’t want you to kill him in front of nobody; I want you to kill him in front of everybody. So, when they’ll organize another manifestation, you’ll take part and ruin their silly movement forever. Understood?»

«I won’t fail.» and then the man who came talking to him returned his home. These surely weren’t good news, but the two families couldn’t know, since they were enjoying their time.

Mantaro forced Warsman to stay with them, because he wanted to tell him everything … he liked about him. He was truly happy to have met Uncle Nikolai, and nothing, nothing could have ruined that moment.

«I hope you slept well in my secret room, Uncle Nikolai. I chose the best bed for a relaxing sleep!»

Warsman nodded: «It’s truly a great bed. But the thing I liked most were your paintings, Mantaro! I didn’t know you could paint in such a divine way!»

Mantaro blushed, but Kevin answered: «I know, and that’s unjust! I can’t draw a ball and he can draw such stunning images you could say their photographs! Why must he be the artistic one?!»

«Because I have a romantic soul, while your soul lives only for fighting and eating fried fish! No wonder you can’t draw!»

«Hmpf! At least I can master difficult techniques and surely, I’m better than you at wrestling! Ehm- I mean, I didn’t-» but Kevin couldn’t fix what had already happened, while his parents and Warsman sighed because he was still too hot-blooded.

Mantaro stood up and went preparing some extra fruit salad: «You didn’t want to offend me? I think it’s a bit too late now, Kevin. Anyway, we already discussed this, and I already acknowledged you as the strongest, do you really want to see me depressed again? Actually, you didn’t see how depressed I was, but I ran away from Meat after my recovery … I can’t hide you that sometimes I even thought about suicide, but I think this won’t bother you, right?»

Kevin was speechless, but his mother wasn’t: «S-Suicide, Mantaro?! For losing a single match?!»

«I saw it pretty right, auntie Alisa.» now he was drying up the knife he used.

«Well, it wasn’t! thank goodness you changed your mind, my boy! Do your parents know about this?»

«I see no reason to tell them. I’m here, right? This means I changed my mind. Do you want some lemon juice in the fruit salad?» asked Mantaro, keeping a lemon in his hand.

«I’m sorry Mantaro, I didn’t know all this. I’ll try to think next time …»

Mantaro walked near Kevin, messed up his mask and said: «Uhm … ok, I’ll forgive you!» he kissed him on the cheek – something that made the older ones suspicious of their true relationship – and then he saw his mother: «Oh, good morning, mother! How are you? Where’s dad?»

Bibimba widened her eyes: «Oh, ehm … your father is in a meeting right now. You know he doesn’t want to be disturbed. He said he’ll eat something when he’ll finish. Anyway, I’m good Mantaro, thanks.» and since her son was already preparing her breakfast, he couldn’t see how she lied, but the other did.

Mantaro gave her a kiss, then said: «Here, your favourites!»

«You shouldn’t struggle so much, Mantaro, I already told you this. Could you just listen to me for once?» Bibimba was seriously concerned for her boy’s health.

«C’mon, mum, I already can’t train due to my injury, let me cook for you, at least.»

Bibimba shook her head and tried to hide the tears that wanted to come down her cheeks, then she smiled. She wasn’t crying for Mantaro, no. It was just a set of bad emotions mixed together. Warsman understood his friend had something, so he tried to change topic: «Bibimba, why you didn’t tell me about Mantaro’s exceptional paintings?! You always tell me everything!»

Bibimba looked shocked her son: «You returned to paint?!»

«Mh? What do you me by “returned”, Bibimba?» asked Robin, who seemed the most curious of the bunch. Probably because the three great Chojin – Terryman, Kinnikuman and Robin Mask – were all big gossip demons.

«When Mantaro was just a child he loved to paint. Courtiers started calling him “The painter prince”. Some of his works were hanged up over the Palace walls. But one day, all of a sudden, Mantaro stopped painting, and I’m still trying to understand why. What made you change your mind again, my boy?» the queen caressed her son’s right arm.

Mantaro blushed heavily: «Oh I … I just felt something changed within me … I felt so refreshed when I was no longer chained to the IWF’s rules … I felt _free_ , and I wanted to express this freedom. That’s all.»

Bibimba caressed her son’s right hand: «Son, I’d like to tell you something. It’s … it’s something that only Niko and I know …»

«Uh? What are you thinking, Bibimba?» Warsman whispered at her ear: «You aren’t going to tell your son we had sex in the Eighties, right?!»

Bibimba scoffed, turned her head again to her son and said: «It’s about the reason why I support you in all this. When you’ll feel ready, I’ll tell you.»

«O … ok, mother.» Mantaro smiled, and so did Bibimba «I was thinking about have a relaxing day using the hot tub and then winning over Kevin at billiard, but if you want, I can make you a portrait in the meantime … I think dad’s going to work hard today, too, right?»

«Right … but that’s a good idea, son, I like it! What about you, guys?» Bibimba regained her smile.

«Passing the day in the hot tub, and maybe the sauna? If we have a massage then it would be a great day …» continued Robin, crossing his arms behind his head.

«Ehi, I make some great massages …»

Robin looked Mantaro, smiled beneath his mask and said: «You’ve always been my favourite, Mantaro, you know?»

Mantaro laughed, then said: «Great, so it’s a deal! We should go change ourselves, Kevin, and turn on the hot tub, I don’t want them to catch a cold.»

«And what about me?» he received a look that said everything «Right, right. Wait for us!» he waved his parents, then followed Mantaro.

Robin asked: «What’s the matter, Bibimba? Suguru isn’t working, right?»

Bibimba tried to wipe out her tears, she truly loved him even after all those years: «No he … he felt sick and … and now he just wanted to rest … he asked me not to tell Mantaro because he knows how much he cares about him …»

Alias stood up and hugged her: «I’m so sorry, Dada. Is there something I can do?»

«Please, just don’t let Mantaro find out about this … I don’t want him to feel bad …»

Warsman wiped her tears with his thumb and answered: «He won’t find it out, that’s a promise. If you want to stay with Suguru, we can cover you.»

«No, he … he said I should enjoy this day … sometimes I think I married an angel … I’m so jealous of him …» she chuckled, then stood up «Now, better go wear my bikini, then! I don’t want to disappoint my son!» and then she ran in her room and changed herself, trying not to disturb her husband. She wore the red bikini that showed no mercy for any feeling of chastity a man could have. In fact, when she returned, all eyes were on her. «So how do I look?»

Alias gulped: «Amazing! It looks like you didn’t age, Dada! Tell me, what’s your secret? I want to know!»

«Oh, it’s nothing, really … and you’re fit as fiddle, too, Alisa!» she looked maliciously Robin: «Ehi, bitch, I wonder if you’ll dream about me tonight …»

Warsman and Alisa laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes: «This is amazing, amazing! Oh, I missed these moments!»

«Ehi, we’re ready! Uh- c’mon, I though you would be ready by now!» Mantaro looked mad «Mum, you can’t wander around like this!» he covered her with his shirt «You know I’m jealous of you!» then he said: «Kevin? Kevin, what are you- don’t stare at my mum with such pervy eyes!»

Kevin tried to block his friend’s punch: «I’m sorry, I’m sorry!»

Warsman and Robin broke them apart: «Now, now, it’s time to try the hot tub, guys …»

«You’re right …» and Kevin thought: “Thank goodness, he was going to beat the shit out of me!” but then he took his guests to the rooftop, where there were both the pool and the hot tub. Their rooftop got the best view of all Tokyo. «So, if you like, we heated the pool’s water, too, so you won’t feel any cold. Do you want some champagne while in the hot tub?»

«Kevin, for god’s sake, it’s ten in the morning, we can’t drink champagne right now! It’s you that are an alcoholic!» exclaimed Mantaro, putting a hand on his face.

«I’m not alcoholic, I’m trying to be kind!»

The parents and Warsman laughed at that scene, then Robin answered: «Not now, son. Maybe after a while …»

«Great! Ehi, while you two are enjoying the hot tub, I’ll go win over Kevin at billiard. Sounds good for you?»

Kevin closed his fist: «I’m not that duffer, you know?!»

«Talk for yourself!» Mantaro laughed and then hugged him sideways «You never won against me, since we moved here … but today I’ll give you a chance, ok?»

«Do as you wish.» Kevin seemed upset, but he followed Mantaro. The parents could see their sons play, since the billiard room was near the pool, and was separated by a huge, total window.

Warsman entered the hot tub, Mantaro gave him a pair of spare swim trunks he had casually bought. When the other three joined him, he took a deep breath and said: «So, now I can tell you, Robin and Alisa … Kevin and I weren’t just trainer and pupil …»

«W-What?» asked Robin.

«We – ah – we spent a night together … actually, we weren’t in a relationship, but that night we had just … I don’t know … maybe we were just confused? Anyway, he doesn’t remember because he was … ehm … a bit drunk when that happened …»

Bibimba said: «Wait a minute, you told me this story in a different way …»

«I had to! It would sound like I abused of him because he was drunk!»

Robin spoke up, because Alisa was convulsed in laughing: «I, er, I wouldn’t hate you if you were my son’s boyfriend, Wars … just … the next time he tries doing something like that, could you please knock him out? Because you, too, wanted that … ehm … touch, otherwise-»

«I think you’re a big dork, Robin.» said Bibimba, high-fiving Warsman «It took us thirty-six years, Niko, but we finally avenged us when he was the Barracuda …»

«What-How-It was all a joke? Really?! Don’t scare me like that again, guys! And you knew it all along, darling?!»

«Of course, … ah ah!» then Alisa looked Mantaro and Kevin that were getting close to them: «Guys, already done?»

Mantaro laughed: «Of course! He was understanding how to play billiard, but then he posted the black ball and lost! You’re such a wimp at billiard, Kev!»

Kevin crossed his hands: «Could you see the bright side? Like I posted a ball, this time?»

«Clearly better than that time I asked you to light some scented candles and then you covered them with their cover!» the prince laughed harder.

«For once _I’m_ the absent-minded …» Kevin scoffed «Anyway, didn’t you wanted to bring them the finger food?»

«Oh, right! Twenty minutes and I’m ready!» and Mantaro ran down to the kitchen.

Kevin entered the hot tub and relaxed himself: «How was it going? Are you liking it?»

«If you exclude that they almost killed me with a joke … yes, the hot tub’s great.» answered Robin.

«Mh? What joke?»

«I told him we had a night together, Kevin, and you were the drunken one …» Warsman laughed.

«Ehi, not fair! If you had told me, I would have joined you on attempting Daddy’s life!» he continued «Oh, right, Mantaro will bring some finger food to Suguru, so he won’t- what’s up?!»

«My son can’t go see my husband!»

«Why? He’s just work-»

Bibimba looked Kevin in the eyes: «He’s not working, he felt sick this morning and now he’s resting! I lied because I didn’t want Mantaro to worry!»

Kevin widened his eyes. He knew how Mantaro deeply cared for his father, and he witnessed how he was sad when he talked about his father’s health … he was the one who comforted Mantaro when he cried because he was scared of losing him … Kevin stood up and used a towel to dry up. He ran to the guest room in which Suguru was resting, followed by Bibimba and – of course – the others. But they arrived too late.

«Dad!» Mantaro kneeled beside his father, who tiredly opened his eyes: «How are you, dad? Do you need something? I can prepare you anything! Do you want me to call you doctor? Should I open the window, or should I bring you another blanket? Do you need something to drink?» he caressed his father’s forehead, trying to hide the tears of concern. Suguru was burning up.

The king wiped out his son’s tears with a thumb, saying: «Don’t worry about me, Mantaro, I just felt a bit sick. Don’t need to-»

«Dad, you’re burning up, you’re not ok! Should … where … where are your medicines? You must take them so the fever can- dad …» the king felt asleep again, and finally Bibimba spoke up:

«I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you, my boy, but your father didn’t want you to worry for him. You know how he is. Now we should just let him get some rest, he needs it.»

Mantaro turned to his mother – crying – and said, ignoring his friend and the older ones who tried to console him: «I want to stay with him, mother! I won’t allow myself to make dad feel even worse! I’ll stay here and I’ll help and nurse him if I have to! He’s … I never saw him like this … why’s this happening to my father …» Mantaro covered his eyes with his left arm and cried, and Bibimba hugged her son tight: «Why, mum … why …»

Kevin put a hand over the prince’s shoulder and, making him turn around, said: «Mantaro, I know I can’t understand the pain and sadness you’re feeling right now, but your mother’s right, your father needs absolute rest and if you stay here, worrying for him, you could make him feel worse and I’m sure you want to see his smile … pal, I know it’s hard to do the right thing and distance yourself from your father – Robin widened his eyes, so he _felt_ sad when he ran away from home ten years ago – but just doing it he can recover. I’m here and I’ll always be by your side. If you want to talk, then we can go to my room.» Mantaro nodded, not saying a word «Let’s go, then.» Kevin hugged him sideways and the two walked out together.

«Your son’s a true angel for my Mantaro. Thank you.» Bibimba clasped her hands with Alisa’s and smiled crying.

«They both saved each other.» said Warsman «Now we should go, too. The best we can do is not think about what happened.»

«Right.» whispered Robin, exiting the room. He felt his heart break when he saw his friend in that condition. He was so strong and mighty … he beat him twice … and now? Now he had to fight with some hellish illness! _Fuck you, life!_ Ah, if only Robin had the courage to shout it our loud …

«You can return to the hot tub if you want, I’ll wait here for Mantaro to come down again … I’d like to tell him why I support him in this cause …»

«Do you want me to stay here, too? If it’s-»

«No, Niko, thank you. I can handle this myself.» Bibimba smiled, and so her old friends returned to the hot tub, because they didn’t want to interfere in a mother-son moment. The queen sat down, near the hearth, and waited for her son to come. The minutes passed inexorably slowly, and so she decided to take from her purse the photo she took when Mantaro was a baby … and still hadn’t received his mask.

She looked her son’s face: he had her features. Sharp but thin lips, big blue eyes and a delicate nose. He was beautiful as only an angel could have been, but he had to cover his face in that horrible mask. If only Suguru found out, he would get furious with her.

«It’s ok to cry, Mantaro … remember, I’ll always be with you. If you need anything, just ask me, ok? I’m so sorry for what is happening to him …» Kevin hugged Mantaro tight when they finished coming down the stairs.

Bibimba stood up and said: «Kevin, thank you for being there for Mantaro. You’re a real friend. However, would you mind let us alone? I want to talk with my son only about something really important.»

«Sure.» Kevin smiled and gave two big thumbs up, then reached his parents.

Mantaro reached his mother and sat next to her. Then he did something unexpected: he lied his face in her bosom. He wept. «I’m scared for dad, mommy …»

«Your father’s a tough fighter, he’ll win, Mantaro, that’s a promise. But now I’d like to tell you why I support your cause …»

«Talk, mum, I’ll listen.»

Bibimba showed Mantaro the photo she was looking at before: «It’s because of this little boy. I love him more than anything or anyone. But unfortunately, I couldn’t help him by letting him search his happiness and his destiny. I wanted him to be free and to follow all his dream but, ultimately, they killed his joy and talent. This little boy closed in on himself and stopped showing his true nature to his parents because he always felt trapped … but I love him, and I’ll do anything for him. The first transgression I made for him it’s this photo … this is _you_ Mantaro, after you were born. This is your real face, my boy. I know you can’t know how you could be like now, but I just wanted you to know that I never wanted you to become I fighter … and I’m sorry I failed …» she closed her eyes, crying, but her son hugged her and kissed her.

«I love you mum. I promise you I’ll be able to take off this shitty mask and finally look into your eyes and you will finally see my true nature again … I promise …»

Promises and deals. One of them will win over the other. But I hope Bibimba won’t see her son’s real face again during an act of protest, because this will lead to a real war.


	15. Spiciness

Finally, it came dinner time. Mantaro was just overjoyed by the things his mother told him – and by the fact he had seen his face after sixteen years – that he decided to add some spiciness to their dishes, that night. He wanted to make cous cous with poultry, vegetables and – of course – chili. He chose habanero, even if he knew it was extremely spicy and so he decided to add a small quantity of it.

Anyway, while he was cooking, he was thinking about what his mother had told him. She never wanted him to fight. She never wanted him to become a wrestler. That’s why she said that she didn’t care if he’d become a fighter, the day he had to graduate from the Heracles Factory. He couldn’t know because he was nearly suffocating from that hold his father had put him in, but his mother was crying. She couldn’t withstand her son getting hurt, after all. And Mantaro couldn’t withstand his mother – or his father – getting hurt or seeing them ill.

Those tears her mother cried when she was talking to him, scared Mantaro. _Those tears scared Mantaro._ And not because it was the first time he had seen his mother crying – actually, it was, but that’s another matter – but because they punched sense into everything Mantaro had done with Kevin for the sake of the Chojin world. Those tears made Mantaro realize how deeply he was in that project, how deeply he had to succeed and how deeply his mother cared for him. It wasn’t just a sign of her love. It was even a sign of her approval.

How hard Mantaro wished to have the approval of his parents? He couldn’t remember because all efforts crumbled when Kevin beaten him up at the Olympics … that was the first time Mantaro felt he was wrong, he felt he had failed his parents and that he had better go underground rather than seeing them unhappy. Because that was the matter: his parents’ happiness.

Was his mother fulfilled? He could swear he heard her sometimes wishing not to have married his father, because that wasn’t the life she wanted, her love wasn’t there with her, he was always working his butt off everyday … then he felt ill. A terrible illness that could drive him to the deathbed. But she stayed, despite everything, because she truly loved him. But Mantaro knew his mother wasn’t happy.

Well, how could have Bibimba been happy? Her life was all but sweet. She never knew her mother and her father raised her to become an assassin. She failed in killing her target, instead she fell in love with him. She waited until the scramble for the throne ended to marry him. But then, he had to return to fight in the ring because new evils came down to Earth, and so she had to wait until his return. Then they tried so hard to have a son … he was born only fourteen years after their wedding; his parents were already old for having a son. Then, when he was fourteen, he had to become a fighter, following his father’s footsteps. He tried to be like him, but he failed and brought shame over him. He was nearly killed in the process. Meanwhile, his father got sicker. They tried to hide it, but he hacked his father’s medical record and uncovered the truth.

Mantaro decided he had to endure. For his father but, most importantly, for his mother. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to see her happy and he would achieve that goal. He may have not been a strong wrestler like his father, but he was smarter than his old man and wanted a damned change in the Chojin Community and, because of that, he would win that battle. He was determined to die if that meant to win. Like his mother before him, he wanted to be master of his own life.

«Mh, something smells good here! What are you cooking, Mantaro?» asked Wars- Nikolai, coming from the sitting room where he had just beaten Robin at trump. «You know, I think you could have a great future as a chef, _my boy_!» he didn’t realize he called Mantaro “my boy”, it just … it just slipped form his mouth.

Mantaro blushed: «T-Thank you, Uncle Nikolai! Anyway, I’m preparing a spicy surprise for you all, so I hope you’ll like it! It’s the first time I cook it!» and then he returned stirring the vegetables and the poultry.

«If this is it, I better go join your mother and the Masks, I don’t want to deconcentrate you!»

Mantaro chuckled, but asked: «W-Wait, can I … can I ask you something, Uncle Nikolai? It’s … it’s about mother …»

Warsman darkened: «Sure, Mantaro. If I can answer your question, I’ll be glad to talk to you.»

Mantaro turned toward him: «Y-You’re mom best friend, right? So, you can know if she’s happy, right? Be … because I know she isn’t happy with everything that happened … plus dad’s really sick and all … she tries her best not to make me aware of the situation, but in this way, she stresses herself too much! I … I just want to see her happy …» he cried.

Warsman hugged him, making his face resting on his bosom, and said: «I … I don’t want to make you sad, Mantaro … I won’t answer to this question, but I will say that if you continue in doing this, you’ll make her euphoric … she believes in you more than anyone, Mantaro, and she loves you more than anyone … I’m happy you understood her love.»

Mantaro wiped out his tears and smiled: «You’re right, Uncle Nikolai. Mother was right about you; you always know how to make people smile. Thanks. Now you’d better hurry, I know how mom becomes when she wants to win at billiard!» Warsman scoffed, messed up Mantaro’s tuft and went joining his friends. The prince returned to cooking.

Five minutes after Warsman joined his friends, Kevin joined Mantaro: «You don’t know how much I miss training with you! It’s boring doing everything solo! I can’t wait for you to fully recover, so we can practise again like workaholics!»

Mantaro laughed, Kevin always made him smile: «Don’t be silly! You know that the one here that’s a workaholic is you! I get tired only by looking at you working-out!»

«That’s true, you’re right. But don’t get used to it, I won’t agreed with you again in this day, understand?» Mantaro laughed again «Don’t you have anything better to do except laughing? – Never mind, I’ll set the table.»

The Brit took the plates, the cutlery and the glasses and started his work. He was crooning while he was setting the table.

«You know, lad, you were probably the only one who could make Kevin set the table every day!» exclaimed Robin, arriving with Alisa and the others «He looks so relaxed all the time … tell me, did you hypnotise him?»

«You’re always so funny, Daddy, aren’t you?»

Mantaro answered, laughing: «Oh, no, Uncle Robin, I didn’t hypnotise him, we just agreed I would massage him every time he asked me!»

Bibimba frowned: «Ah-ah, that’s the secret! Well, I can’t blame Kevin, you make such great massages, my boy …» continued, dreamy.

«She’s right, Mantaro, the massage you gave me this afternoon was on another level …» continued Robin.

The prince smirked: «T-Thanks. Anyway, dinner’s ready in two minutes, so if you seat …»

«Well, time for my ritual! – exclaimed Kevin, then he took the spoon and tasted the dish Mantaro was making – Let’s see if-»

«No! It’s not for you! It’s spicy- too late …» he saw Kevin running in his room on the upper ground, so he explained to the others: «You see, his stomach just can’t handle spicy foods. I think he’ll throw up, then he’ll come here for eating and then he’ll a fever …»

«Then why you cooked some spicy foods, son?»

Mantaro rubbed his neck: «Actually, I cooked his favourite for him … I put fish and chips in the oven to make it not cool down … I wanted to surprise him, but he’s always so hasty …»

Alias stood up: «Then I should go s-»

«No, auntie, he doesn’t want anybody to worry for him. You’ll make him see red. You can try to talk some sense into him maybe when he’ll have a fever … he’s more docile when he has a fever, you know?» Mantaro put the wok in the centre of the table and said: «You can start without me; I’ll go deliver dad his soup … I’ll eat when I’ll return here, ok?» and the older ones couldn’t answer that the prince had already gone to his father’s room.

Mantaro headed with the tray were his father was still resting; he entered politely and swiftly the room and put the tray on the nightstand, then he kneeled and said, in a low voice: «Ehi, dad, I brought you dinner … do you want to eat it?» he smiled tenderly, caressing his father forehead with his knuckles.

Suguru woke up, he saw his son knelt beside him and smiled tired, then answered: «Thank you, son … you … you can go eat with the others, I can eat by myself, you know …» he tried to reach for the spoon but his hand made the spoon fell on the ground, and he mumbled: «… shit … not again …»

Mantaro heard everything, picked up the spoon, cleared it by washing it and, after he returned from the bathroom, he took a chair and sat beside his father. He opened up the cloche and took the soup he had made for him, then he started feed his father: «I hope it’s not too hot, dad …»

Suguru felt his pride crumble at that scene, but then he just smiled, thanking God for such a loving son, and agreed on being feed. After the first spoonful, he said: «This soup’s amazing, Mantaro … thank you for everything. I’m glad to be you father.»

Mantaro wept at those words, but he wiped them out and said: «Don’t mention it, father … it’s only natural for me to help you … you are the one who’s fighting the hardest, you’re such an inspiration to me …» he gave his father another spoonful, and just so how much he was tired. The treatment hit his target.

Suguru understood his son was dying inside at that sight, so continued: «I’m fighting the hardest because I want to see you hit your fifties, Mantaro … anyway, I’m starving, don’t stop at any spoon, otherwise I’ll die of hunger!» he laughed, and Mantaro chuckled. He did what his father asked, and Suguru ate not only the soup but even the swordfish slice his son had cooked for him. «Thank you for the food, Mantaro, everything was slurping. You did a great job!»

Mantaro smiled and hugged his father: «Thank you. I’ll go now, I’ll make you rest.»

«Thank you, my baby boy. Good night.» and so, the king saw his son exiting the room, and he could return to sleep with a renewed spirit.

Meanwhile, the older ones were having a great time, remembering the olden days and laughing like they were having lack of oxygen. When Mantaro returned to the dining room, he asked: «Hey, what are you talking about? I never heard you laugh so hard!»

Bibimba wiped a few tears she had in her eyes due to too much laughing and answered: «Alisa was telling us how she punished Robin for having abandoned her for two years … that was amazing, Lili!»

Mantaro sat down and helped himself, then asked: «And what you did? I never saw mother laughing so hard!»

Robin answered piqued: «She served me, for two _fucking_ weeks, a Carolina Reaper, that is the spiciest chili on Earth. It’s better if I don’t tell you what happened to my body every time I had to eat it …»

«Oh, you preferred eating it for two whole months, darling?» continued Alisa. Robin whispered something, and Mantaro laughed, saying:

«Now I know where Kevin got his aversion for spicy foods!»

«Don’t talk about me when I’m not with you, Mantaro!» Kevin returned in the dining room, seating at his spot «Anyway, you tried to knock me out? You know I can’t handle spicy foods!»

«That’s why a prepared you fish and chips, if only you weren’t so hasty …» the prince stood up and brought his friend his favourite «Don’t rush on it … that is, if you’re no longer nauseous …»

«Can you stop behaving like my father?! Otherwise I will be forced in calling you “daddy”!»

«Save that for the pillow.» answered Mantaro, while Warsman said:

«Mantaro’s right, Kevin. But if you feel that he’s behaving like your father, that means he wasn’t so cold-hearted, after all.»

Kevin looked his plate: «Grr, that’s not what I meant! Anyway, I’m sorry you cooked my favourite tonight, but I’m no longer hungry. I’ll go to sleep, surely it’s better than staying here hearing your delirious words.» and he returned to his bedroom.

«Ah, what should I do with that boy?» Robin put his head in his hands.

«Don’t worry about it, Uncle Robin, just tickle him on the neck and he’ll return the smiling Kevin. It’s his weak spot.» continued Mantaro, clearing the table. «Do you want some coffee or a digestif?»

«No, thanks.» said all four in unison, and then laughed at that coincidence.

Meanwhile, the Muscle family was discussing the latest happenings. It could have been a dream situation, since both Ikemen and Harabote hoped for a dropout from Mantaro, but they weren’t expecting all the things that happened. True, it was Ikemen’s fault if Kevin and Mantaro couldn’t no longer be readmitted in the IWF and in the Muscle League, but it was true that, after what they had done – the kissed in front of thousand of people, not the behaviour a Muscle Leaguer should hold – the two chairman were happy to have kicked them out of the league.

«It’s true that you rushed in kicking them both out of the league and the IWF, but it couldn’t be helped. The Kinniku family has great power, and I’m sure they wouldn’t like if only their idiot son would had been kicked out. True is, Mayumi is for us, he said we did the right thing. Th only ones who got pissed off are their parents, but we can handle them.» said Harabote, drinking his milk.

«You’re right, father. I already explained them that we are truly thankful for what they’d done – both the fathers and sons – but they just crossed a line and I, as the chairman, couldn’t allow it, that’s why I had to kick them out. Plus, the New Generation is for us. They think the same way as us, since they don’t understand why they had to get so fired up. True, what happened to some Chojin boys was heart-breaking, but we always had carnage in our long history; and nobody ever protested, so I don’t see why they should manifest so stubbornly.» continued Ikemen, with his hands clasped together and a smile on his face. He couldn’t help them out, even if he wanted, because those were the rules. Jacqueline was sat next to them and didn’t say a word.

Harabote continued: «The fact is, if they retreated and returned the Chojin who just followed our orders – more or less – we could turn a blind eye and behave like nothing happened; but since they decided to continue in what they were doing and they published their _Manifesto_ first, then they organized that manifestation, we can no longer play fair.»

«What do you mean, father?»

Harabote sighed: «We have already shout the media in the Chojin world but, since they have an increasing popularity among humans as Chojin rights activists and younger Chojin started following them by turning their backs to our Community, we should impose our authority and banish everyone who keeps in touch with them.»

Ikemen and Jacqueline widened their eyes, but the male answered: «This is too far, father! I’ve already told their fathers that, according to the rules, they can only be advisors to the IWF and, even if they didn’t care about that, because they said that their sons wouldn’t move a muscle in the next crisis, the Legends were upset, not to mention …»

«Not to mention what, Ikemen? Is there something more? If they tried to-»

«In the last meeting Kevin Mask broke into like a rabid dog and lifted me up in the air, saying that he knew there was me behind their _assassination attempts_. He said that he was poisoned with thallium and Mantaro was shot, and I could tell from his expression Mantaro had fought for his life … I could never do such a thing, but there’s probably somebody who wants them dead … and we can do nothing.»

Jacqueline stood up, furious: «The hell you’re talking about? We can do nothing?! We are the justice federation! It’s our duty to defend those in need, be them humans or Chojin! And if those in need are Kevin Mask and Mantaro Kinniku, the ones to whom we owe the most, then we should protect them in any way possible!»

«Calm down, Jacqueline.»

«But father-!»

Harabote differed: «We can’t do a thing for them now, my daughter. Since they’re no longer part of our organization, and since they define themselves as Seigi Chojin, it’s like they’re banished from everything, now – according to the rules – they are outcasts and are no longer under our legislation. We should hope they can overcome the one who attempts at their lives. Plus, they have two wealthy families, I think they’ll put them under security guards and so on.»

«Tsk, that’s easy for you to say, father. You don’t know those two how I know them. They’ll refuse any help. They’ll just go on and on until they win, until they will breathe their final breath. They are hot-blooded and passionate about what they believe in, you won’t see them settle down so easily.» continued the redhead.

«You talk like you approve what they are doing.» stated the two men.

Jacqueline smirked: «Well, why I shouldn’t? They are fighting for a better Chojin world, where even female Chojin can wrestle and do anything they want, why I should be against them? Hell, how would you react if I wanted to become a man?» she teased them, but they didn’t react.

«You know you could fight in the ring if you wanted, Jacqueline, we already discussed this.»

«Ah, really? Then why shouldn’t we talk about how it is requested for female Chojin to have won all their country’s wrestling tournaments to have a slightly possibility to enrol the Heracles Factory or the IFW as Chojin fighters? Or why it’s requested to female Chojin to have the same sport mark as the male? You know, after puberty even female Chojin are slower in running! You can’t pretend that much!»

Ikemen answered: «You must be fit as a fiddle to fight for the sake of humans, you can’t possibly let your hormones waste your body …»

«So, it’s like saying that the Chojin world is a world for males? Is this what you are saying?»

«Sister, c’mon, you know that I’m a convinced feminist, but there must be a reason if almost all the Chojin are males, right? It’s the man that fight to protect what he loves …» he stood up and caressed her sister face «… that’s why I’m doing my best to protect you form this movement, because I don’t want to see you dead thanks to that man’s orders …»

«I can defend myself, you know?!»

«Then why you came to me when somebody tried to harass you?»

«That’s too far, Ikemen. It’s different, stop tease your sister. Now we should return to the main topic, that is Kevin and Mantaro’s movement. If they continue, we’ll risk another war … and this will be a Chojin civil war. And if you said the Legends are totally for those two, then we have another problem.»

«You’re right, father. The Legends have still popularity among the youngsters, if they say they agree with those two pampered whelps’ movement, people will start think they are right. We can’t allow it. This is not something approved by the Justice Federation; therefore, it must be stopped at all costs.»

«What are you thinking, son?»

«Oh, you’ll soon see what I’m thinking. Someone will take a cold shower.» and he smirked again.

Jacqueline only thought one thing: she had to inform Kevin and Mantaro about this.


	16. Birthday surprise

That was their last day with their sons. And that was no ordinary day; it was Kevin’s birthday! When they decided to come visit them, they didn’t have planned to stay there until the older one’s birthday, but it happened as a casualty, and they were glad. Plus, last night was so magical … they just talked about how Mantaro and Kevin’s relationship had improved a lot since they went living together, and how they seemed like two brothers. And at that point, Robin pointed out that it was the case because Mantaro and Kevin were each other true tag team partner, someone you can rely on and someone that breathes and thinks your same way. Actually, both the couples thought that their sons were in love and they did not know it, but they didn’t act as lovers in any time they stayed there, so it was just their illusion.

Anyway, Alisa was leaning on her husband’s right shoulder and was smelling his good – expensive – cologne, something Robin did not change since they met. Was that intentional, so that they could remember the olden days, when they fell in love so true? Or was it just because the Brit was habitual, and he did not want to change his cologne because, otherwise, something bad would have happened? Then that meant he was even superstitious.

By the way, the English woman was feeling so good chills from her husband touch and kindness, she almost looked dreamy while they were coming down the stairs. Alisa though that maybe she had to check her son, because Mantaro was right last night, and Kevin had a high fever due to that spicy food. It sounded so comical to have a son who was the ruling champion of the Chojin Olympics but could succumb to a little bite of a spicy food … talking about weak spots …

When they finally arrived on ground floor, they noted how the king and queen were enjoying their time together; Bibimba was leaning on her husband’s bosom, her eyes closed and an ill-concealed smile that was betraying her pure state of happiness, while Suguru was caressing her left arm and had his chin resting on her head. He too had his eyes closed, and sometimes he kissed her in the forehead. They looked like two newly lovebirds.

The Brits both knew how the two of them both loved each other, and they utterly knew how they could not love each other the way they wanted. And they knew how Bibimba was suffering for her husband’s health. But that was a thing they could not fight against. But the good news was that if the king was there, that meant he was feeling good and had rested enough. Alisa felt her husband sighing with relief. Robin will never admit it, but Suguru was his other side of the same coin. They were the Ying and the Yang of the Justice Chojin.

«Maybe we should just let them have a nice time, dear … I think they need it the most, after all that happened …» whispered Alisa, squeezing Robin’s shoulder.

«You’re right … look how they’re madly in love … I’ve seen that look of pure happiness in Suguru’s eyes just when he’s with her …» answered Robin but, before they could do anything, they heard Bibimba saying:

«Oh, Alisa, Robin, good morning! – she sat – I’m sorry we haven’t seen you before, we were just having a moment while we were waiting for you …»

Suguru finished: «But since you’ve arrived, we can go eating our breakfast …» Suguru stood up and, after his wife stood up, he briefly kissed her on the lips and then they walked with the Masks in the room they used to have breakfast with their sons.

And that is when their jaws dropped. They saw Kevin who was leaning against Mantaro, precisely, Kevin was hugging Mantaro and was overwhelming his figure with his cyclopean figure. Kevin was not wearing his helmet and seemed he was kissing Mantaro all over his cheeks while he was preparing breakfast.

So … so, they _were_ in a relationship, after all! Well, it couldn’t be helped, they were so much in sync … “I knew it!” thought all the parents without knowing it, and they were ready to give their sons that “talk” about being in love and so on, if only …

«Kevin, I already told you to go away!» Mantaro was all but calm.

«No-o! It’s … it’s my birthday and I want pancakes! I want pancakes for my birthday!» Kevin didn’t seem that … sober.

«You’ll have your pancakes if only you stop bothering me! How am I supposed to cook if you are leaning on me?!» the prince continued, briefly looking his friend.

Kevin towered him more: «I … I just want coffee biscuits … I even want biscuits … and …and then I … I’d like a beer and some … some flowers …»

Mantaro inhaled. He tried to remain calm, before turning around and freaking out: «For god’s sake, you’re burning up and if you won’t obey me, I’ll make you do it! You need to rest! You’ll have your pancakes and coffee biscuits only if you’ll go to bed, understood?!»

Kevin pinned with his body: «No-o! I am … I’m ok, you know?! And … and I do everything I … I want on … on my birthday … you … you can’t tell me what … what to do …»

Mantaro wanted to use his sheer force to push away his friend, but Robin intervened: «W-Wait, Mantaro! – Robin hugged Kevin sideways, and the son leaned his head on his father’s crook – Kevin, you should go to bed, you’re delirious …»

«Not … not true, daddy … I’m … I’m … I want some fish and chips, Mantaro, I want pancakes and biscuits no more …»

Mantaro scoffed and shook his head: «You can’t eat fish and chips for breakfast, Kevin … - the prince placed a hand on the friend’s forehead - … maybe you’re not conscious of it, but you really have a high fever … I’m sorry it’s your birthday … but then I’ll give you my present for you, ok? Just wait until you’ll feel better …»

«I’m … I’m good …» but then he closed his eyes and rested on his father’s shoulder. Mantaro understood the Masks felt uncomfortable, because their son was shoving his face to him and so he picked up Kevin’s helmet from the floor and placed it on the Brit’s head.

«Thank you, Mantaro. – said Robin – I’m sorry my son was causing you trouble …»

«Mh? Trouble? What did I miss?» asked Warsman, coming down the stairs and joining the others «Why is Kevin …?»

Mantaro greeted him with a huge smile: «You know, Uncle Nikolai, Kevin was teasing me while I was cooking due to a fever and, judging from their looks, they thought we were in a relationship! – he laughed – O, c’mon, did you really thought we would hide you our love story? You’ll be the first ones to know, if only we were more than friends … but we _are_ just friends, ok?»

«Ehm … we …» tried to explain Robin, along with Suguru, but could not find the right words.

«Thank you for your comprehension, Mantaro.» started Alisa, clasping her hands with those of the prince «And thank you for caring so much for Kevin. Anyway, you were right, when he’s sick is more docile …» and laughed.

«I should take him to his room, now. He needs to rest.» changed Robin, charging his son on his shoulders. He then brought him back to his room.

In the meanwhile, the others sat down and Mantaro started bringing them all the foods he prepared for that day. He said: «You know, since it’s your last day here and since it’s Kevin’s birthday, I … ehm, maybe I’ve gone all out … it’s the first time I make croissants, so I hope they’re good! Pancakes, waffles, muffins and biscuits … have I forgotten something? Ah, right, the juice and your coffees! I’ll make them right away!»

Suguru answered: «Don’t push yourself too hard, my son. You still need to recover yourself and – above all – we can wait for Robin to have breakfast … ah, here he comes, don’t mind what I said.»

«Don’t worry dad, it’s a pleasure doing this for you. Plus, I love cooking, it relaxes me!»

«Speaking of which, dear, he returned to paint again! Can you imagine it?!» Bibimba looked her husband euphoric.

«Really?! Why didn’t you tell me, son?»

Mantaro blushed, bringing to the table the coffees for everybody: «I … I wanted to … to make you a surprise …» then he sat at the table, too, and started eating, but everybody was staring at him: «Wu-What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Have I forgotten something?»

Bibimba burst into laughter: «No, my son, you did nothing wrong! We were just looking at how relaxed you did everything!» Mantaro blushed again and did not answer, trying to hide himself behind the croissant.

Robin tried a croissant: «Mh! It’s so good, Mantaro! I think Kevin is right in calling you “Chef Mantaro”!»

Mantaro frowned: «Uh? How did you- right, he was delirious …» then he remembered «When will you leave? Because I want you to eat the cake with us, you know … I put many efforts to make it as Kevin wanted …»

Suguru looked his son in the eyes: «We’ll leave at six thirty, my boy. But there is no need to wait for us to eat the cake, we didn’t-»

«Oh no, you’ll celebrate with us! Even because we decided a tradition for birthdays …»

«Uh? What is?» asked both Alisa and Nikolai.

«You’ll have to wait until Kevin wakes up! Oh, right, I should get him breakfast.» he took the tray and prepared a rich breakfast for his friend. He knew he loved tea, so he prepared him his favourite. «I’ll leave it on his nightstand and then I’ll return here. I’ll try my best not to make a noise, I know how it feels to have a high fever …» and he did what he said. Ten minutes later he returned, saying: «Mother, father, I’d like to ask you something. It’s … it’s rather important …»

Nikolai said: «I’ll go tidy your room, then I’ll leave. I already disturbed you too much.» and then returned to his room.

«Dear, we should go packing our luggage, too.» sentenced Alisa, and then they returned to their room as well. Now there only the Kinniku family. They moved to the sitting room without making a noise.

Bibimba sat alongside her husband, clasping her hand with his and was waiting for her son to speak up. He had his hands clasped together, as well as his ankles, and was looking everywhere but his parents. He was huffing and scoffing. He was strained.

Mantaro was trying to build up the courage for asking his parents what he had to. Kevin and he had planned to ask them today, and he surely would have felt better with Kevin at his side, but now he was not there for him, and now he had to face his parents alone.

He was not sure about that request. He knew his parents could think he was running amuck, that maybe he was just pretending and wanted to know what the future had in store so to act accordingly. He did not want his parents to … judge him.

«What did you want to tell us, honey? You know you can trust your parents, right?» said Bibimba.

«Ah-ah.»

«Son? Talk to us. Don’t be afraid, we’re here for you.» continued Suguru.

«It … it all started after my … after we returned home from the hospital. It’s … It’s been four days now that I have that recurring dream … I … I dream about some … somebody who I’m sure I know but I can’t recognize that … that shots me and then I … drop dead … then I woke up in a sea of tears because … because it’s frustrating, I can’t understand its meaning and … and you must know that before we travelled back in time, I had a dream in which I was fighting with Kevin against you and Uncle Terryman in your prime … and then we travelled back in time and … and everything happened … Kevin … Kevin thinks I’m a Chojin seer like my ancestor and – he didn’t know he was crying – and … and we’d like to ask you if you can lend us our Kinniku Clan’s Chojin Prophecy book so to … to check if … if it’s true, be … because it must be written down if there’s another Chojin seer …» he stopped, looking away «I’m sorry – he sniffed – I know you think I’m crazy and you won’t believe anything I’ve said …»

The bomb was dropped. He was waiting for his parents to answer, but there wasn’t any answer. They petrified. They couldn’t move a single muscle. They even stopped breathing.

Mantaro looked them with bloodshot eyes: «I knew it, you’re not believing me nor won’t lend us the book … it’s ok, really, it’s just your choice and-» his parents stopped him by hugging him «What-» his eyes were widened, he couldn’t understand what his parents were doing: didn’t they think he was crazy?

Suguru hugged Mantaro tighter than Bibimba, because he was grateful for what his son had done for him last day, then answered: «My son, you shouldn’t be so afraid of telling us the truth … I’ll talk to your uncle, Ataru, and find a way for lending you the book without the Council finds out, because the Council disagrees with what you two are doing …» Suguru looked his son in the eyes «If there is even a slightly possibility that you’re a Chojin seer like our ancestor, then we must know. If you can see the future, my boy, then it’s a great power you have in your hands and, as a Chojin, you must learn it and use it to your advantage …»

«Your father’s right, sweetie, because if … if what you’re dreaming is what attends you, then … then we must predict that man and stop him before he can kill you …»

Mantaro wiped his tears and nodded smiled: «Uh-um, you’re right. Thanks for believing in me. Someone else could think I was mad …»

Bibimba and Suguru put their hands over Mantaro’s: «But we are your parents and we’ll always believe in you.»

«Thanks.» Mantaro smiled. He saw both the Masks and Warsman that were joining them, so he asked to Warsman: «You won’t live, right, Uncle Nikolai? We need to celebrate Kevin’s birthday first!»

«But Kevin is still asleep, Mantaro, and I don’t want to disturb him. He can wake up anytime, true, but if he was really delirious as Robin told me then-»

«For the hundredth time, I wasn’t delirious, ok?! I didn’t say anything that sound crazy!» Kevin showed up, now he had recovered and was standing still.

Mantaro stood up, crossed his arms over chest and raised a quizzical eyebrow, then answered: «Well, how could I say … you were leaning on me, saying you wanted pancakes and biscuits for your birthday … then you switched on fish and chips and flowers for a breakfast and – oh, right! – you weren’t wearing your mask, so our parents thought we were lovers … should I go on?»

Kevin felt his face on fire: «N-No … b-by the way, thanks for bringing me breakfast, it was all delicious as always …»

«Well!» Mantaro clasped and rubbed his hands «Time for our new birthday tradition! You’ll be the first to try it, aren’t you happy?»

«I’m splashing joy all over my body … so, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish.» Mantaro took a box with some cards in it, so Kevin continued: «I … I must fish up one of these cards, right? And then doing what … what is written down …»

«Yes!» Mantaro smiled devilishly «Please, our guests, sit and watch the show!»

Kevin groaned as he saw the older ones sitting down, then he covered his eyes with a hand, and with the other he fished up a card. When he read it, he blacked out.

«What the hell was written down there?!» shouted Warsman when he saw his pupil’s reaction.

The prince took the card and smiled, then laughed. He saw his friend getting to his sense and so asked: «Seriously, Kevin, you blacked out because you read I will give you a new hairstyle? Just for this?»

«It’s the best day of my life!» exclaimed Robin.

«It’s the _worst_ day of my life!» pointed out Kevin. He heard Mantaro taking all the tools for cutting his hair «Must I really do this?»

«I’ll be honest with you; in one of the cards it’s written that I should paint your Harley _pink_ … do you want to try again?»

«Everything but that!» then he mourned «I’ll die today, I’m sure …»

«Don’t worry, I cut my hair every two weeks … I’m pretty good at it, you know!» he made him sit and prepared him for the cut; he took off his helmet – covering his face in the process with another mask that covered only his face and had to be held – and put on his shoulder the cape, then he wet his hair and took a pair of scissors: «Let’s see … I’ll cut about … mh, five centimetres?»

«Less.»

«Three centimetres? You have these shitty split ends you must cut out; the problem is, I should cut out at least ten centimetres to fix your hair … buuut, I know you’ll probably have a heart attack, so I’ll try not to cut so much … do you want your bangs red again?»

«You can do it? Yes!»

«But first I need to cut. How much?» Kevin took a bang with his free hand and showed a millimetric cut «Are you serious?»

«It took me ten years to grow this hair so … yes!»

The parents and Warsman were laughing hard. The prince continued: «Ok.» he cut his friend’s hair – not too much, but not even too little as requested by Kevin – and then he dyed his bangs red. Kevin had still his punk look but it seemed, somehow, neater and elegant. He took the mirror and asked: «Do you like it?»

Kevin freaked out: «It’s amazing, mate! I’ll stop go to the hairdresser now that I know you have this talent!»

«Wait a minute, you go to the hairdresser?» joked the prince, and everyone laughed except Kevin, who took his mask and removed the cape. «Hey, I was joking … anyway, time for your birthday cake! And your present, of course!»

Kevin flinched, sitting on the sofa. That warmth Mantaro gave him freely was something that changed him in the deepest. His best gift for his birthday was having Mantaro by his side and discovering always new sides of his behaviour … having Mantaro as his friend was the best gift ever. Nothing could have gone wrong that day.

Don’t be so sure about it, Kevin Mask!

«You told me the cake was a surprise, so … I can’t wait to see it!» he rubbed his hands after having put his helmet back.

«We can’t wait, too … if you mixed your talent in art with your cooking ability, it might come out something amazing …» continued Warsman, making Mantaro blush and mumbling incoherent words.

«Son, sometimes you’re the exact copy of your mother … even your expressions! Oh well, those cut expressions made me fall in love with her …»

«We didn’t want to know it, dad.» stated Mantaro, opening the second fridge they had and bringing out a chocolate sculpture of a wolf in a glorified pose, while it stood up above a two-tiered cake. «Kevin, close your eyes and do not open them until I can say it.»

Kevin scoffed but followed the order, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. Mantaro arrived, putting the cake on the small glass table and then set it with cutlery, plates and napkins. He took crystal glasses and an expensive champagne. He put the twenty-one-shaped candles on the first tier of the cake, lighted them and said: «Ok, now you can open your eyes! – he saw Kevin opened them with a huff – Happy Birthday! Make a wish!» he clapped his hands and so did the guests.

Kevin was astonished. The cake far exceeded all his expectations. «Oh my god, mate, it’s amazing! I never saw a cake this cool! Thanks!» he stood up and hugged him with sheer force out of excitement, making Mantaro coughing for oxygen «S-Sorry … ehm … that was a bit much …»

«Don’t worry … blow on the candles and make a wish! C’mon! Otherwise the wax will drip over the cake!»

Kevin looked Mantaro, blinked twice but then blew on the candles. He felt happy to have all his loved ones there that time. And those he admired. «Well, now I did it but … how am I going to slice the cake?»

«First you have to remove the sculpture, then you can slice it. But don’t you want to open the champagne first?»

«You know me so well …» Kevin opened the champagne and poured it in the glasses «Ok, now I can slice the cake … but I’ll eat the sculpture!»

«All by yourself? I used about two kilos of chocolate!» he protested «I even baked your favourite cake, chocolate and raspberries!»

«I know, and I’m deeply thankful for it, but, you know, the wolf must be mine …»

«Well, I made the cake for you, so …» Mantaro agreed smiling, then Kevin sliced the cake and they ate it together. It was a great time.

«Mh, now I can give you your present …» the prince stood up, briefly looking at his parents that were spooning, and took a small envelop. «Here.»

«I wonder what could be …» Kevin opened the envelop «No, way?! Two tickets for Japan-England, _that_ rugby match?! But I thought you hated rugby!»

«Is there a sport my son doesn’t hate?» asked both Bibimba and Suguru, laughing.

«Well, yes, but you know … it’s your birthday and you put up with me every day … I wanted the VIP seats, but then I remembered you hate to be spotted on tv and so …»

Kevin looked the tickets, looked Mantaro and then said, to his father: «See, daddy, this is how to make a surprise … you should learn from him!»

«Ah … ok.» scoffed Robin, then looked the clock and gasped: «Guys, we’re a bit late if we must take off at six thirty …»

«Why it- oh gosh! It’s already this late?!» exclaimed Suguru «We must go, son. We’ll call you soon, ok?»

«Sure.» the prince smiled, then his parents hugged him and went to their room to pick up the luggage. Mantaro was so happy to have been by their side those days … true, he risked his life because of somebody that wanted him dead – the same who tried to kill Kevin, probably – and now he wasn’t so sure it was Ikemen because … honestly, he had already kicked them out and shouted all the media in their Community, why trying in killing them? They were torn by their Justice Chojin status, killing them now meant nothing! But then, who could want …?

«We’ll try to get you the prophecy book … see you, son.» the queen hugged her son, too.

«I must go, too.» said Warsman «Congrats again, Kevin.» and so, after other farewells, the older ones departed to return to their homes. Kevin and Mantaro were now alone.

«So, they left, after all …» Mantaro sat next to his friend.

«Yeah … Mantaro, I’d like to tell you something.» the Brit wanted to thank his friend for all he had done for his birthday and all, because it was the first person Kevin could feel free to be his true self and to express everything that went through his mind. He was free. And since he was free, he started to act kindlier and more relaxed …

«S-Sure, what is it?»

«Thank you. Thank you for being the only one I can truly express myself with … you never judged me through this weeks we lived together … actually, I think the both of us changed the way we viewed each other … but it’s probably because we got more intimate. And … thank you for this birthday; I couldn’t expect such amazing cake and gift … and I’m sorry if I annoyed you this morning …»

«It’s ok, really, everybody reacts in a different way to fever … I can’t get out of the bed, for example. By the way … I think you’re right, we both got to know each other better … I’m glad we became more friends …»

They both locked eyes. Kevin took off his mask and smiled to Mantaro, and the prince did that too, before punching him on a shoulder. They started a little brawl. Then they stopped and laughed together. They both sipped a little champagne and cleared the little table.

They sat again on the sofa and Kevin asked: «When did you tell them about the prophecy book? You know, I wanted to hear too what they would say …»

«They … they were amazing, Kevin, really. They understood what is happening to me, they understood threat my dream can bring if I’m really a Chojin seer … they said they’ll try to give us the book without the Council knows, because the Council is against us and- who could be?» he heard the doorbell and, as soon as he stood up to go opening the door, Kevin put his helmet back. Mantaro exclaimed a bit suspicious: «Jaqueline! What brings you here?»

Jaqueline looked down; she was dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of black trousers that stretched her legs. It looked like she didn’t want to be seen. «I’m … I’m sorry for everything is happening to you, guys, I … I came here because you must know something …»

Mantaro looked Kevin quickly and, after the Brit agreed, he made the redhead enter their penthouse. «Please, make yourself at home. Do you want a slice of cake?» asked the prince.

Jaqueline seemed incredibly shy: «N-No, thanks …» but it was probably due to the fact she was mortified because her family couldn’t see that they needed a revolution. If only they listened to Kevin and Mantaro, instead of denying every request …

«What did you want?» Kevin cut straight to the chase.

«I’m … I’m here because I disagree with my father’s and brother’s policy … I do believe you’re right and I, too, hated seeing those boys’ deaths and … I always wanted to be a Chojin wrestler, but female Chojin must endure some sick trainings … I have a copy of your Manifest in my bedroom. And the red bandana, actually. If I was in this position, I would have support you in your manifestation …»

«And?»

«My brother is going to do something about you two but … but I don’t know what! He already kicked you out of the IWF and Muscle League, shouted down all the medias and prohibited your friends to come visit you or talk to you … you can’t even stop by Meat … and I know how you two are deeply connected, Mantaro. I’m sorry, this is like Chojin slavery or abuse … I can’t do anything.»

«If you were really for us, then you would have said something! It seems like you’re scared about the consequences!» exclaimed Mantaro, out of nowhere.

«But-»

«I bet is speaking on tv right now! Kevin, turn on the tv!»

«Don’t need to ask!» Kevin turned on the tv and sat on the sofa, and so did Mantaro. Jaqueline stayed up, ashamed of what Mantaro said because … because it was the truth.

Mantaro was right; Ikemen was talking on television. Fortunately, he had just started.

“ _… therefore, according to our rules, my precious friends, Kinniku Mantaro and Kevin Mask can no longer considered Chojin. From now on until the day they die they are considered outcasts and must not keep in touch with everyone in the Community except their families; they can’t enter our tournaments or join us against the forces of evil, because their status is that of a non-status, they are no longer considered part of our Community. Everything they had done will be wiped out of our history, and no one is allowed to speak or join them from now on, otherwise he who gets in touch with them will be treated as an enemy. They can live the life they want, now. I know this could sound harsh and dictatorial, but I can’t change the rules our ancestors wrote. My role is to keep order and stability. I’m sorry if you see this as a stance, but my hands are tied, I must follow the rules. Thank you for your patience._ ”

The two young nobles widened their eyes, while Jaqueline was starting to cry. They were on their nerves; they couldn’t believe it. Jaqueline knew Ikemen exaggerated that fact, but it was true that those were the rules. He didn’t want to do that, but if he didn’t, then he would have created a precedent and he couldn’t allow it as the chairman. Their family honour was at stake. Now he wasn’t Ikemen, but the chairman, and had to act accordingly.

«Guys, I’m-»

«Go away.» said Mantaro, not looking her.

«But-»

«Go away! You heard Ikemen! You heard your brother! If he founds out, you’re here, you’ll be no one to the Chojin like we became now! So just go away!» the prince shouted, his eyes burning with tears. The girl obeyed and ran away crying.

Kevin just hugged Mantaro and made him cry on his bosom. He knew he was suffering because he couldn’t see his friends or Meat anymore. He needed to let off steam. Now he knew what could have gone wrong during his birthday.

What would their families do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I hope you loved it!


	17. Hit the target

The downgrading to non-Chojin hit is target. It wasn’t much on Kevin’s side, because he was a loner by nature and – actually – he used to spoke only to Warsman and, later, Mantaro and so, having his only – but best – friend there with him didn’t cause him trouble. Actually, the Brit never enjoyed being a Justice Chojin or an Evil Chojin, because, after he succeeded in what he wanted, he started to lose interest in it, seeking his next goal. Was Kevin happy with that resolution? Absolutely not, because now he couldn’t no longer fight in any tournament, and that meant he could only fight with Mantaro. Well, he was the only one his match, but still …

Mantaro, on the other side, was a wretch. Last night, he cried his eyes out on Kevin’s bosom, mumbling incoherent phrases and concepts, tighten with his fingers Kevin’s t-shirt fabric, almost tying to tear it like he did the first time he met Kevin. His friend couldn’t calm him down, until he succeeded in putting him to sleep. But Kevin was aware the prince wouldn’t stay calm, that’s why he decided to oversee his sleep. Kevin heard and witnessed a jumble of emotions … Mantaro went on and on talking in his sleep, and the English heard how he was frustrated by his friends not supporting him or chatting with him … how he could no longer see or talk to Meat … how the Chojin Community would have hated him more, since no one ever believed in him except Meat … how they would start to joke not only about his mask but even on his status …

Kevin thought that maybe Mantaro and him were more alike than he thought … he was so lonely, but he hid it under his smile … Mantaro smile was so precious for Kevin, lately. He could light him up just by smiling … maybe Warsman was right, they both saved each other. But there’s the fact that he didn’t notice how lonely Mantaro was until he heard his delusional sleep … he wished he could have done something more for the prince, but he was too closed in on himself to reduce that loneliness … but at that time, Kevin thought one thing: his friends were really his friends? How could they not notice the sadness hidden behind his mask? How could they not understand the pain he was suffering for being on a foreign planet? Kevin surmised that no, they weren’t true friends to Mantaro, otherwise they would have notice everything.

But now, the Brit was making breakfast. Actually, he only prepared the tea and the orange juice, since there were still the cakes Mantaro had prepared for his birthday. He was waiting for Mantaro to show up, because now they had to be strong together. It was just eight thirty in the morning, maybe the prince would have slept a little more. But he was mistaking. Mantaro arrived in the kitchen with a shambling walk, wearing his pyjamas and nightgown, half messy; he didn’t comb his tuft and … and … Kevin thought Mantaro seemed a zombie. All his energy … where the hack was all his energy?!

«G … Good morning, Mantaro …» Kevin was petrified by that sight.

Mantaro looked his friend tired, yawned, scratched his eyes and then answered: «It’s not a good morning for me, Kevin … but I hope it’s a good morning for you, friend.»

Kevin didn’t know what to do: «Er … I … I prepared breakfast. Actually, I only set the table and made tea and juice since you had already cooked everything yesterday …»

«Ah, right, yesterday … when we had still our Chojin status … and weren’t outcasts … by the way, enjoy your meal!» and then he started eating. Kevin was impressed by that behaviour change all of a sudden; but was more alarmed when his friend started gorging like he didn’t eat for two weeks. Then Kevin understood; it was an _emotional hunger attack_. And his thesis was confirmed by the prince’s movements, because first he stopped gorging, then he had to run to the nearest toilet because he had to puke out.

Kevin followed his friend as fast as he could, helping him not to choke on his cramps and puke, then he leaned him against the wall and looked him. Mantaro looked away so not to make eye contact with Kevin, who was looking him with his arms crossed on his chest. Mantaro blinked back tears. He turned his head and lowered it, then sobbed and sniffed.

«I’m so sorry for everything that happened, Mantaro … I’m sorry you can no longer see or talk to Meat and the other guys … but you can’t get like this, mh? Look, you’re a total fuss right now, you even had an emotional hunger attack! – Kevin walked near his friend, sat down near him and stretched an arm on the prince’s right shoulder – You … no, _we_ must endure all this, Mantaro. We’re a team, remember? I believe we can win this, but only if we stay _together_ , Mantaro! I know how much you’re suffering, I know how much you’re feeling lonely … it’s the same loneliness I have felt all my life, so … I think I can help you put up with it?»

Mantaro looked Kevin with bloodshot eyes. He was tired of crying, but he couldn’t stop shedding tears. Everything he loved was taken away from him. He rested his head on the Brit’s bosom. He lied there with his eyes closed, still sweaty from before. Kevin hugged him. Mantaro took a deep breath and said: «I’m sorry, Kevin, for all this trouble but … but the latest news hit me hard like a cyclone … you know, Meat was like a brother to me … now I can’t even send him a letter! Plus … all the stress I endured in these three years … everything changed so quickly, and I wasn’t ready … I’m sorry, maybe you don’t want to hear all my shit …»

«Are you kidding? More than ever, we must sustain each other and stay strong together. I’ll always listen to anything you have to say, if this would help you feel better … but now we should return to our breakfast, I bet you’re hungry now, right? But it’s better if you change yourself, first.»

Mantaro regained his smile: «You’re right. Maybe you took after your father, after all.» he slapped his face «I’ll take a shower, first. You can wait for me, if you want.»

«Sure.» he saw the prince standing up and stretching him an arm. Kevin clasped his hand with the prince’s and stood up, too. Maybe Mantaro was right, maybe he took something after his father. He returned to the kitchen and waited for the prince. Just ten minutes and Mantaro returned to his usual self. A prince.

«Thank you, Kevin. For everything. I really needed a lecture. Listen, since today it’s our first day of our new life, we should celebrate it, right? I’ll prepare our favourite meals … or do you wish something special?» it was a strange request, even because he acted so depressed a few moments ago but … but it was true that Mantaro was one of the strongest people he ever knew.

Kevin smiled – he wasn’t wearing his mask, when he was with Mantaro, ultimately, he wasn’t wearing it – and said: «It’s a great idea. Let’s see … we both love grilled meat, so how about grilled meat with mashed potatoes and … then we could drink something? I know you’re still underage, but we’re at home and we won’t go outside, so you can drink alcohol … ok with that?»

«Mh … yeah, but there’s no need to drink alcohol I … I don’t feel the urge to drink alcoholics anymore.»

«Why? As I remember, you always loved to drink alcoholics.» continued Kevin «They even set up that tournament with the Ex Generation guys because of that … why this change all of a sudden?»

Mantaro blushed and giggled: «You … you see, I always had to live up to the expectations, since I was little I had to respect certain rules when I met politics … s-so, when I came here on Earth, I thought the best way to interact with my new friends was to respect their traditions and … and so I started to do what they would done … they always told me to respect the social usage of a certain people and so …»

Kevin widened his light-blue eyes, he was about to laugh: «W-Wait a minute, you thought that drinking alcohol as a minor, partying every night, going out with girls and maybe trying to go to bed with one of them were _traditions_? Seriously?! Those aren’t traditions, it’s just the way teenagers have to rebel against society!»

«E-Ehi, but you ran away from home when you were just eight … wasn’t this a way to rebel against society? B-By the way, if those things weren’t traditions … then I think I’ll wait until I’ll have the age of consent …»

Kevin smirked: «You know, Mantaro, I’m starting to see the real you … and I like it so much. Maybe this time it’s helpful to make us find out our truly selves … ah, I should stop mumbling about these things, I sound like my father! Well then … we can train together, finally! Are you ready?!» there was pure joy in his eyes.

Mantaro smiled: «Let’s go. I need to defuse the tension … but first, let me eat something and clean up the table!» and Kevin allowed it. The prince was fast and then they went to their private gym. It was equipped with the latest exercise equipment but, moreover, it had several punching bags so, in case they broke one, they would replace it.

Mantaro started taking off his trousers to reveal his mimetic shorts and a white t-shirt. Then he stretched and Kevin didn’t remember his friend was so flexible. Kevin was flexible, too, but Mantaro was one another level. «Mantaro, I know you need to defuse the tension, but we’ll take it easy today, ok? You just got shot and everything … you know that you should return to train gradually.»

The prince scoffed: «Now who’s behaving like a father? Kevin, I know you were deeply concerned about me, but now I’m fine! I mean, I’m a Kinnikuman, my body doesn’t need-»

Kevin snapped out: «No you don’t know how deeply I was concerned about you! You weren’t the one who saw his best friend getting shot in the dark, _it wasn’t you_ who placed your hands on that damned wound to stop the bleeding, _it wasn’t you_ who heard the paramedics saying they were coming with the helicopter, _it wasn’t you_ who heard them say that if you had been two minutes slower, you would die! _It wasn’t you!_ _It wasn’t you_ who cried his eyes out because felt _again_ not good enough to save somebody, _it wasn’t you_ who prayed that God in which never believed to save your best friend, _it wasn’t you_ who stayed up all night hoping to see those sapphire-blue eyes open again, _it wasn’t you_ who had a panic attack when his friend was still not awake! – Kevin was shaking Mantaro by the shoulders – It wasn’t you! It wasn’t you … _it wasn’t you_ that decided to _convert_ to Catholicism if his friend had been saved … _it won’t be you_ that will live all his life with the anguish of not being good enough to protect his friend … _it won’t be you_ …»

Mantaro at those words widened his eyes and lowered his head … so this was all the distress Kevin went through because of him … it was all his fault … so Kevin really loved him as his best friend … he even rejected his true self, hoping he would have lived … Kevin was probably the kindest and selfless person he ever knew. Mantaro, with a firm grip, blocked Kevin’s left wrist and looked him in the eyes. Then he did something unexpected: he kissed him on the forehead. He saw the Brit asking silently an explication, and so he said: «My mother always told me to thank the people who really love me with a kiss on the forehead … you’re my best friend, Kevin, I’m sorry you felt and gone through all this because of me …»

Kevin lowered his head. His bangs obscured his face, but Mantaro could understand he was thankful for what he did. Then said: «We should not think about this now, it’s in the past. It’s better if we train, now.»

«You’re right.» Mantaro saw his friend wearing his helmet «Wait, Kevin! Ehm … don’t … don’t you want to comb your hair in a braid? You’ll … you’ll be freer, your hair won’t disturb you anymore …»

Kevin looked his friend, shocked. He really asked that? «M-Mantaro, could you please …»

«D-Doesn’t matter!» the prince shook his head, red as a beet, and walked near the exercise equipment.

«Ehi, I’m not upset! You know … I … ah, this is embarrassing! … I tried to train with my hair combed, because I know it’s kind of annoying when my hair gets in my eyes but … ah, I failed miserably at attempting to comb my hair in a braid …» Kevin blushed vigorously, turning around so the alien couldn’t see it.

Mantaro widened his eyes: «E-Ehi, it’s nothing to be ashamed for … I can help you with it, back on Planet Kinniku I used to comb my mother’s hair … that is, if you want.»

Kevin walked near Mantaro: «Let’s do this.» he sat politely and, while his friend was braiding his hair, said: «Trust me, don’t reveal to others you can do this thing, otherwise people we’ll start laugh at you …»

«Mh? Why? It’s because is something girls do? I can even sew, but that-»

Kevin turned to Mantaro: «Wait a minute, if you can sew, does that mean you sew all your costumes entrance?»

Mantaro giggled: «You bet it!»

«Ah, thank goodness it doesn’t exist someone who produces those miscarriages for the industrial society …» Kevin seemed relieved.

«Ehi! I stay up all night sewing them! I put efforts into them, you know?! Who do you think sewed your favourite t-shirt when you ruined it?!»

«You … you did it? Really? I … I couldn’t even imagine it … thanks, it means a lot to me …»

Mantaro blushed: «It … it was nothing, really …» he looked the braid «Anyway, I finished braiding your hair. Here’s your mask.» he tossed it to Kevin, and the Brit wore it. He walked near the mirror and was speechless. «Wu-What’s the matter? Don’t you like it?»

«It’s … you know, now I look more like my father … I used to grow my hair as an act of rebellion and a symbol to shout to the world that I’m not my father … but now …»

Mantaro walked near him and posed his hands on his shoulders: «I know what it means to be compared to your father … back in the Factory and during my matches, people always made comparisons between dad and me and even some Legends, like Brocken Jr., believed I was too afraid of stepping aside from my dad’s shadow to actually wrestle … but it wasn’t that.»

Kevin looked him: «You just didn’t want to wrestle, right?»

Mantaro looked the floor: «I-I know that this may sound like blasphemy to you, but I’ve always found wrestling so barbaric … I never saw a purpose in training your body without training your mind, that’s why I always wanted to be a scientist or a lawyer, even though physics wasn’t my strong subject … but they viewed my hate for wrestling as a result of a spoiler my parents gave to me … I was never understood, after all … neither by my family …» he looked blue.

«And I’ve always found wrestling as the only way to take the edge off … first it was like a play to me, since no one was at my level, but then when I left home I felt it like the only way to externalise my frustration … I know what you mean when you say “never understood” …»

Mantaro scoffed: «We’re just a big mess, eh, Kevin?»

Kevin smiled: «Right. Now, let’s get on the ring, time to take the edge off!» Kevin jumped on the mat, but Mantaro was still looking him absent: «Uh? Mantaro?»

«S-Sorry … for the first time someone understood me … it was all so magical …» the prince ran and jumped in the ring as well. They started training taking it easy, Kevin didn’t want Mantaro to have a shock, so he preferred to start from the basis. They grappled for about thirty minutes, then they passed on the attacks. Kevin noted that Mantaro started showing signs of fatigue, but since the prince wanted to continue, he followed his requests.

Mantaro ran towards Kevin with sheer force, and that stance could be used for a tackle, and Kevin moved at the last minute so he could counter-attack, but the prince wasn’t aiming to do a tackle, he wanted to do an arm-choke. He succeeded. Kevin knelt; the lack of oxygen was blurring his vision. When he touched the mat, he tapped it, and Mantaro knew that was the signal to stop.

After the Brit regained his strength, he said: «Wow, man, that was amazing, you really fooled me! And I thought you were worn out!»

Mantaro leaned himself on the canvas: «W-Well, actually … I _am_ worn out … you were right, this was too much for my physical state right now … coff!» he coughed and panted, for oxygen and fatigue. Kevin passed him a bottle of water.

«Maybe it’s time we stop … given everything, an hour this morning is enough. We’ll continue this afternoon.» he saw the prince nodding and so they exited their gym and returned on the ground floor. They both took a shower in their room and, after that, they met again in the sitting room.

Mantaro sat with a deaf sound, he crossed his legs and stared at his ankles. He waited some seconds to build up the courage he needed to ask Kevin that thing. Finally, he could say: «B-Before, w-when you … you told me how you felt when I was in the hospital is … is it true that you decided to convert to Catholicism? I mean, it’s a really important thing and that Church has some important rules … and … how … how do you think your parents will react? I mean, I heard said in the noble families of the Earth changing your religion is like … uhm … being disowned?» he looked away.

Kevin looked him and a tender smile deepened his cheeks and answered: «My family is not an ordinary family, and you know it pretty well … I think they’ll understand my choice, as long as I believe in something and I make them proud … my relationship with my parents has improved a lot since they came here and all … for the first time I _felt_ we were on the _same_ boat, if you know what I mean …»

«B-But I mean, does it feel right to convert, to … to change your life just because I was saved? I mean-»

Kevin stopped him: «It would have felt so damn wrong if I hadn’t kept the promise … to me, it would have been like I pranked God and … my whole life was a continuous pranking God … for once I’d like to _be_ right. To _feel_ right.»

Mantaro looked him with those eyes so blue, so deep, Kevin sometimes felt, thought, those eyes weren’t of this world … «I … I must admit it, when we first met, I thought you were a cool guy, although scary but … but then I found out you were evil and … I felt like I had to fight another person I thought I could bound with … but then you turned good and … and you even helped me … to me you were still scary, but you were right, Kevin.»

Kevin chuckled: «Don’t you ever think that … it’s ironical how we deep understand each other but had some difficult times bounding? Well, probably we are alike …» he looked outside. Tokyo was so beautiful that day.

Meanwhile, if there was a perfect harmony between the two young Choj- wait a minute, they were no longer Chojin, so what were they now? – there wasn’t such harmony at the Muscleham Palace. The problem wasn’t the royal family itself, it was some councillors who were getting on the king’s nerves.

Suguru was surrounded by Shiskaba Boo, his father and Yaki Horumon. They were stopping him from doing his royal duties, and only God knew how much Suguru wished they could do them, so they could understand why he had to work his butt off every day.

«This is unbelievable, unbelievable! A prince, future heir to throne, who gets banned from the Chojin Community! Now he doesn’t have status, he’s an outcast! How are you going to deal with it?!» barked the Barbecue tribe elder.

«We put him under the Fire Challenge so he could improve his KKD in order to defend his planet, but now he can’t do that anymore! You must start thinking about adopting somebody who can become the future king! If he doesn’t have rights as a Chojin, he can’t rule his planet!» continued Shiskaba Boo.

Yaki ended: «Not to mention he’s still living with that punk, Kevin Mask, whose action were hideous and was evil … we don’t even know if he doesn’t want something more from prince Mantaro …»

Suguru frowned: «Excuse me?! What do you mean, exactly?!»

«You know better than me, your majesty, that rumor has it that Kevin Mask had a story with his trainer, this would explain why he carried his mask everywhere! Plus, we don’t know if prince Mantaro is really-»

Suguru raged: «Excuse me?! You’re not only implying that Kevin Mask is homosexual, but you’re even saying that my son, your grandson, could be attracted to him?! And you two, how dare you speak to me like this?! There’s no law the king must be a Chojin, and you – he pointed out Shiskaba Boo – try think once again that I must adopt another guy to make him king, and you’ll see how much power I can display on this planet, understood?!»

That was the second time he had to shout to regain his authority, but if it was the only way he could keep them down, he would have done it again and again. He saw them go away and, despite his body was aching, he headed down to where his brother and wife were.

He saw them looking at the Prophecy book, waiting for him to open it but, at the same time, trembling at the idea of uncovering the truth. He looked his wife. Every time he looked her, the world stopped existing and there was only her. Beautiful, queenly, a goddess in every form. That day she was wearing a lacy, diamond encrusted, pink dress. She was extremely beautiful.

«I’m sorry if I kept you waiting but … some councillors surrounded me with insane request after what Ikemen did … nobody noted you borrowed it, Ataru?» asked Suguru, knowing the guards were told to stop anyone who wanted to enter in that room, the one who didn’t have cameras because it impossible to enter in it from the outside.

Ataru looked his brother, who sat before him, and answered: «No, nobody. But the best way not to raise suspects is to find the pages that talk about our sons, scan them and send them. If they found out we sent them the book, it can start a rebellion. We can’t allow it, we know that recently those old, retrograde, masculinist idiots returned to their old ways …»

«Dearie, we should tell Alisa and Robin, too, about this. If our son is really a Chojin seer, that means he can have other visions about the future and … what if what he dreamt turns out to be true?» Bibimba’s voice cracked, and so Ataru asked:

«What do you mean? You never told me about these dreams … I understand it’s something serious as hell … I’m scared about it, but I don’t know why it feels like it regards someone’s death …»

«Mantaro dreamt about his death. He said that now is a recurrent dream. He sees somebody who he’s sure he knows but can’t recognize that fires at his heart … he dies after that.» mumbled Suguru, looking tenderly at his wife. He loved the way she was selfless.

Ataru widened his eyes, stiffened and said: «I won’t allow something happens to my nephew, not again. You already said to me what happened to him after you returned here, if you’re going to hide something again, I swear I’ll see red. I’m already investigating on who could have aimed at killing those two.»

Suguru nodded: «I’m sorry, Ataru, but Mantaro asked us not to worry you. Anyway, you’re right, we should check the book and find those pages, scan them and send them. Honey, we’ll talk to Alisa and Robin soon. He texted me if we could video call him. What Ikemen did proved that he gives them importance. He’s scared there will be unrest, now, in our Community.»

«He’s right. Ikemen doesn’t know the consequences of what he has done. By the way, we should check the book now. – Ataru spoke and then posed the book on the little table – As I recall, our ancestor had so clearly vision he could know perfectly in which year would events happen … let’s see … 1990, 2000, 2010, 201- oh, there it is!»

«You found it, Ataru? Read it, first! We must interpret what is written, since oracles are always unclear …» continued Suguru.

Ataru nodded and started reading: « _Thirty-one years after the coronation of the Righteous King, the Xirefim will shatter the world they were born in. The old will follow the future, the young will follow the past. A Medea will rise from the peace, Tiresias will see his last days. A Titan will rise from the depths of Hell, Coeus will mourn the betrayal. But Prometheus will restore the sight of everyone._ »

«And I hoped it would have been easier!» exclaimed Suguru, massaging his temples.

«Mh, it was so obscure even back in the scramble for the throne … first, we should start from what we know. The Righteous King is you, dear, because this is your thirty-first year as king … _Xirefim_ … _Xirefim_ is the word that stands for “sons of the tempest” … why didn’t he write it clear, though? And it’s clear that the sentence “the old will follow the future, the young will follow the past” regards our choices but … but then? This point is so obscure …» analysed Bibimba, showing her great intellect.

Suguru and Ataru said: «It’s clear will understand this part after the events will happen …» then the King said: «I’m scared, though, because it speaks about a death … I think that Mantaro is really a Chojin seer, now … we should scan this page and send it to them, now. Then we’ll call the Masks.»

«I hoped the Prophecy book would never give us problems again, and yet …»

Suguru placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder: «Don’t be so hopeless, Ataru, maybe it’s just a figurative sense …»

Ataru looked his brother: «Somebody already tried to kill them once … and now it’s written that one will die for sure … how am I supposed to be hopeful?»

That phrase silenced everyone, then the queen spoke: «It’s better if we call Alisa and Robin now. They must know this before our sons do. It could be harsh, but it’s the only way to pull out a strategy.»

«Right. – Suguru turned on a special TV that functioned only for video calls; it was on the wall – We’re calling.» his friends had the same special TV, he gifted them a while ago because that TV couldn’t be hacked or spied on.

It took just ten seconds for the Masks to connect. They saw Robin and Alisa sat at the table in their private room, the one they used to meet friends. Alisa was wearing a blue cardigan and a white shirt, with black trousers; while Robin had his ordinary, Victorian attire.

– _Bibimba, Suguru, Ataru, it’s good to see you again, although I hoped not under these circumstances_ – started Robin

– _He’s right, when the chairman said our sons were now outcasts it hurt my heart, Kevin had just a great birthday …_

«We should have waited for it, though. I hoped later than sooner, but it happened. The problem is, Ikemen doesn’t know that applying that rule has started a war. Many young and old Chojin agreed with the Manifesto. If their friends are against them, this won’t stop them on continuing their mission. But there’s more.» said Suguru.

Robin and Alisa frowned, then the husband asked: – _More? What more? Something happened to them? Or Ikemen wants to do something more? Isn’t this enough for them?_

Bibimba scoffed, crossed her arms and continued: «We already told you about the request Mantaro expressed us, right? Kevin was right. Mantaro is probably a Chojin seer and … and …» she couldn’t finish because she closed herself in her silence, the silence of a mother that knew what could happen to her son.

Ataru finished the sentence: «What Bibimba wanted to say is that we found out a prophecy that regards what they’re doing now … it talks about the death of someone who is called Tiresias and … and we think it could be Mantaro, this would explain why he dreamt about his death.»

Alias gasped: – _But … but this is so … oh, no way, it couldn’t be … I’m so sorry, guys … but we must talk to them, right?_

«That’s right. We wanted to talk to you before, because you must be informed before them. We know, too, that they want to talk to us, but maybe we should wait a day or two or whenever they will want to talk to us. Knowing them, maybe we’ll soon talk again like yesterday. But I’m unsure of what they’ll do now. Mantaro is so bound with Meat … that ban must’ve hit him hard.» said Suguru.

– _But they need their space, right, old chap?_ – said Robin.

«Right.» concluded Suguru. Now they just had to wait to see what would happen next. Nothing could have been predicted now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I had many things to do in this two weeks ^.^'


	18. Remembering in one's memories

«We thought you could have called us, sooner or later, because of what Ikemen did yesterday. And we’d like to tell you something, something that doesn’t regard this whole thing. We agreed on something that’s crucial for us and for you, too.»

Mantaro saw the older ones waiting for them to continue, and so he concluded Kevin’s speech: «We have decided that, if we’re not taken when I reach twenty-two years old, we’ll marry each other and we’ll have a couple of kids. Kevin decided he would be the one to carry on the pregnancy, since we thought that, after my assassination attempt, my body could be weaker, and maybe all those hormones would worsen it.» Kevin agreed and clasped his hand with Mantaro’s.

Both the parents froze, with eyes widened. They could mutter only incoherent words. Bibimba and Alisa were white as ghosts. Robin and Suguru were sure they would have had a heart attack sooner or later.

Kevin frowned: «What’s the matter? You always said you would sustain us, and now you don’t speak a word? Nonetheless, when you were here you thought we were a couple so … why can’t we just do this? I mean, I’m sure I’ll be always happy with Mantaro and we’ll be great fathers, so why not? Plus, Mantaro is more empathic than me, he’ll understand well what our kids will want or do.»

«But you’ll be a great father, too, Kevin. You know how not to push our kids in doing what they don’t want to do. Plus, I’m sure you’ll be comprehensive and selfless … well, you already are. – Mantaro turned to his parents – You aren’t happy, are you? I knew we shouldn’t tell them … now they’ll hate us. Well, we’ll face this together, right, Kev?» Mantaro’s eyes were gloomy.

«You’re right. Maybe we should close the call, they don’t seem comprehensive.» and Kevin acted like he wanted to stop the call, but Robin stopped him.

– _W-Wait! I-I … w-we … erm … we just need some time to process everything, guys, understood? I … I’ll be happy to have Mantaro join our family –_ “What the hell I’m saying?!” he thought _– but I_ do _think you need to think this out. Five years from now it’s a plenty of time … b-but if you’ll still be fond on this, we’ll accept this._

Mantaro and Kevin smiled, and the Brit continued: «I’m happy you think this, Daddy, because there could be a little thing that could turn into a big one …»

Bibimba widened more her eyes and asked: – _Mantaro, son, your father is already weakened, please don’t tell us you and Kevin did …_

Mantaro nodded: «Yes, we did, Mother. It’s our specialty. – he saw everyone froze, so Kevin took a billboard and showed it – This is our greatest joke, Kevin! They all fell for it!» they gave each other a high five.

Kevin explained: «We thought that a little entr’acte could defuse the tension … mh? Daddy, Suguru, what’s-»

While their mothers started to have a nervous tic, their fathers stood up and walked away. They heard some crash noises for about five minutes, in which their mothers stared them, angry. When they returned, they looked like Satan possessed them.

Suguru spoke: – _The next time, try only thinking to do a thing like this and I swear, I swear, Mantaro, I’ll kick your ass from the Earth to Kinniku Planet, understood?!_

Mantaro eyes watered: «B-But I only wanted to … to …» he looked his father eyes and ran away.

Kevin stretched an arm but failed in catching Mantaro: «Ah, for god’s sake, he’s already depressed and all because of what Ikemen did, couldn’t you show a bit more comprehension?! – shouted to Suguru – Mantaro, wait! Ah, nothing, I lost him …»

Bibimba asked: – _Kevin, I’m sorry, but would you please tell us what is happening to my son? If he tries again to run away from home like he did when …_ – but the queen didn’t finish her sentence.

«He – ah – when Ikemen proclaimed we’re now outcasts, he cried his eyes out on … on my bosom until he put himself to sleep. The next day he looked like a zombie and … and he had an emotional hunger attack. But then he returned the usual Mantaro, but I _do_ know he suffers because he can’t no longer see Meat and because his friends didn’t support him on this cause …» his head was lifted just to see the expressions of the older ones; the anger faded away and there was pure concern.

Suguru felt his heart, his sick heart stinging in pain; he massaged his eyes and then said: – _Kevin, could you please call him? I’d like to talk to him looking in his eyes. If he’s down, I, as his father, must help him._

Kevin said: «Okay. Wait for us, then. I’ll try to convince him to return here.» and he headed to the prince’s room. Kevin knocked to door and, since Mantaro allowed him to enter, Kevin took off his helmet and entered. Mantaro was sit over his bed with legs crossed and his eyes, _empty_ , glued on the luxurious bedspread. He didn’t look up to Kevin when he entered. Kevin walked near the bed, sat on it and, stretching his arm, he gently lifted his friend’s chin. Mantaro looked him deeply in his sky-blue eyes. Kevin’s eyes were almost as rare as his. But he, personally, liked more the sapphire-blue of his eyes. Mantaro smiled timidly, but then he returned sad. «Ehi … I know it hurts, Mantaro, but … your father wants to talk to you.»

Mantaro felt his eyes water: «Yeah, sure … he’ll probably lecture me again for the prank … mh, I’m just a fool, after all. I just tried my best to cope with everything that happened lately and … and I thought that this was the best way to defuse the tension, because … because I didn’t want them to see how shattered I am but still … I don’t know what to do because he’s my father and I only want him to be healthy and happy and … and … ah, why it’s so difficult?! I’m just a total mess …» he pressed his hands on his temples and closed his eyes.

Kevin put his forehead against Mantaro’s. That touch made the prince look deep into his friend’s eyes. Kevin smiled, and so did Mantaro, although it was for brief seconds. The Brit said: «I know you could be mad by hearing this but … I told your parents the sadness you’re facing, that’s why I’m here. Your father told me to that he, as you father, must help you out.»

Mantaro blushed and smiled: «Thanks, Kev, even though now they’ll be concerned – and your parents will be as well … ah, why I must make – always – everyone concerned about me?!»

Kevin smirked: «Because you’re the little one and everyone wants you to grow as happy as you can. No wonder I heard once some Legends remembering about how cute you were when you came to the world, or how they were talking about you being the youngest …»

Mantaro wiped out his tears: «All right, let’s go then.» he patted his face with his hands and returned to his usual self. Before crossing the door, he turned to Kevin and said: «Thanks, Kevin. For everything. I hardly think I could have done all this by myself … and I know we’re not fighting for us but even for our children, but I’m sure we’ll achieve this. We’re stronger together.»

Kevin nodded, walked near him, put a hand on his shoulder and said: «I know, mate. Now, let’s go, our parents need to tell us something rather important, if they video-called us …»

«Yeah.» Mantaro smiled and then returned, with Kevin, in the sitting room, where they were having the call with their parents. Mantaro sat – actually, he jumped on the sofa from behind, like he had to jump over a hurdle – crossed his legs and said: «I – ah – I’m sorry for the joke, maybe it was too much … but I thought it was the only way to defuse a bit the tension … anyway, that’s ancient history. If you called us, this means you have some important things to tell us.»

Suguru nodded, but said: – _That’s right, son, but those things could wait; Kevin told us everything. You can’t let yourself go like this, my boy, it’s deteriorating._

Bibimba added: – _Your father’s right. Plus, you can’t let the others – especially Ikemen – see that what they’d done hit the target, because this could sound like a victory for us. You have to be strong, my boy._

Alisa, who hadn’t spoken until now, said: – _I know I’m not one of your parents, but I just wanted to tell you that maybe you need to rest a bit more, because it’s not ordinary to have an emotional hunger attack, Mantaro. It’s not good for your health._

Mantaro looked his feet: «Y-Yeah I-I’m sorry, I just think I was still processing that news … my body acted on his own … anyway, thank you for caring for me that much. What would you wanted to tell us, anyway?»

Kevin asked: «Is something related to our request of having here the Chojin Prophecy Book? Couldn’t you convince someone?»

Suguru wanted to answer, but Ataru entered in the room they where having the videocall and joined them. He had the Prophecy Book in his hands. He said: – _Sorry for the delay. I’m happy to see you so strong, Kevin and Mantaro. I’m here because of your request._

Mantaro giggled: «Hi, Uncle Ataru! How are you?! Good I hope!»

– Yes, Mantaro, I’m good. Now, there’s a rather important topic we must discuss with you two about the Prophecy Book.

«You found something compromising, didn’t you? You can’t handle us the book, right?» Kevin didn’t look furious but concerned. He took Mantaro’s hand like he needed to face that topic together, like he was scared.

That’s it! Kevin _was_ scared. It was such a strong force he felt it in his gut. The tension he wasn’t feeling and showing until now began to show, he started to rhythmically hit the ground with his right foot. He felt his spine sending him shivers all over his body, that he hid by flexing his muscles. Bile burnt back in his throat. That feeling so strong … he never felt it in his life, well, until now. It was like he _knew_ something bad was going to happen.

The king answered: – _I’m afraid we can’t. Our council is against you both and what you’re doing, some even asked me to forbit Mantaro to live with you, Kevin, due to your past and … and because they don’t know if you’re heterosexual or homosexual … they see this as-_

Kevin blocked the king: «Wait a minute, they think I can _abuse_ Mantaro?! Really?! – he raged, squeezing Mantaro’s hand – I swear I’ll find them and kill them!»

«You’re squeezing my hand too tight, don’t break it because I can’t cook then!» shouted Mantaro out of pain.

Kevin blushed: «Oh yeah I’m sorry … sorry, Suguru, you were saying …?»

The older ones laughed up one’s sleeve, then the king continued: – _We can’t handle you the book because there will be way too many problems. Anyway, we sent Mantaro the page in which it talks about you too … it …_ \- Suguru couldn’t speak anymore.

Mantaro lowered his face: «I’m a Chojin seer, uh? Actually, I’m no longer a Chojin, I’m just a seer … you know, I’ve always had this feeling I would have died young …» he lightly smirked, but everyone understood it was a bitter smile.

Kevin tried to cheer him up: «Ehi, you can’t say this shit now! You know, we must interpret your dream … maybe it’s just an allegorical-»

«My ancestor was never wrong about future. Everything he predicted went as he saw it.»

«Yes, but we didn’t read your prophecy! Could … Ataru, could you read it for us?»

Ataru nodded, he understood Kevin would never give up on Mantaro: – _Sure. This is what the prophecy tells:_ _“_ Thirty-one years after the coronation of the Righteous King, the Xirefim will shatter the world they were born in. The old will follow the future, the young will follow the past. A Medea will rise from the peace, Tiresias will see his last days. A Titan will rise from the depths of Hell, Coeus will mourn the betrayal. But Prometheus will restore the sight of everyone. _”_ _We already-_

«The _Righteous King_ must be you, dad, since this year is your thirty-first year as king … I must be _Tiresias_ , because I’ve seen my last days. The last two sentence will probably refer to what will happen after my death. Ah, right; _Xirefim_ means “sons of the tempest”, Kevin … but the question is: who is _Medea_? Who will be _Coeus_ and _Prometheus_?»

«We shouldn’t cross the bridge yet, Mantaro! We know that we can fight the future, right?!»

«Someone shots me in the heart! We can’t avoid it, because I don’t know when it happens! It’s better if we don’t fight destiny, because I know that destiny – or God – isn’t something we can control! I won’t face God’s decisions, understood?!»

«Mantaro …» said everyone.

Mantaro cried with eyes closes: «I’m not saying I won’t do anything, I’ll do everything I can to continue what I started and when the time comes, I’ll be glad to die, because I will know I did the right thing. I’m … I’m just sad my family and friends will survive me …» he looked away «I’m just a no-good son …» and ran to his secret room.

Kevin wanted to do something, but Suguru stopped him: – _Let him go, Kevin. He needs some time to process everything. But you should know what we thought you should do now …_

And while Kevin was having a busy conversation with his parents and the Kinnikus, the New Generation was training under Meat’s surveillance, but both the little alien and the rest of the group wasn’t behaving like they should. Their bodies just moved on their own, like a mechanical body would do, and Meat’s advices were said before thought, like he already knew what to say.

Everybody was processing Ikemen’s last decision as they could. Seiuchin scoffed at every three sit-ups; Gazelleman punched without control the sandbag: Checkmate and Jade were sparring like they had to kill each other; and Terry … Terry just sat on the bench with his eyes looking nowhere. He was like in a catatonic state; he would hear everything, but his brain wouldn’t process the words. His body would move on his own when sparring, his mind would adjust the movements under Meat’s advices, but Terry wouldn’t answer to that. It was like there was only the body there, the soul was on another level of existence.

Seiuchin noted that his friend was in his own world, so he got up and walked near him, sat on the bench and said: «Ehi, Terry, I know that Ikemen’s last decision hurt you, like everyone else, but you need to react. Look, it’s painful that now our best friend is sealed away from us, but at least we can feel him by remembering him in our memories. We were the closest to Mantaro, if you exclude Meat, and this hurts. But we must endure, we are Chojin and our duty is to defend those in need and … sadly, even Kevin and Mantaro now are those in need. We must-» he tried to interact with him by putting a hand on his shoulder, but Terry slapped that hand.

He answered: «A-Ah! Shut up, would ya?! Ah … ah ain’t that hurt, ya know?! The only thing that got me is that now Ah can’t fight those two motherfuckers because they are no longer Chojin … ma dream of kicking their butts is ended …» he looked away, squeezing his towel «And why ya look so sad?! They got what they deserved! Ikemen just applied the rules … a-ah should be glad ah’m in charge now, ‘cuz those two were just some … some yellow-bellied idiots, ya know?! Now ah need some fresh air, ah’m sorry …» and he left the room.

Seiuchin knew he was just pretending, but he was glad that Meat said: «You guys must continue your training. I’ll go talk to him.» and left, too.

But even if Meat said that, it didn’t seem like he knew what he said. Maybe his mouth just talked on his own. They didn’t know that Meat, when he heard the news, cried all night long until he put himself to sleep. He dreamed about that time when Mantaro saved him, risking his life. he dreamed about when he lost to Kevin Mask, that sight was so painful for Meat because he never wanted Mantaro to suffer, because he couldn’t bear it. He remembered the tears of happiness he cried when he saved him again from Akuma Shogun, who tried to take over his body. And with these memories, he reached the bridge where Terry was looking at the river beneath his feet.

«Terry …»

«A-Ah’m ok, buddy, don’t need to-»

«Acting tough will only worsen what you’re feeling, and you know it, because you acted like this all your life. if you think your shattered, well, everyone’s shattered, and my heart never stopped bleeding. We must talk. And-»

Terry said with tears in his eyes and hands that were holding the metal bar of the parapet: «The rules suck. _The rules suck!_ They … they took away from me my best bud just ‘cuz he … he wanted a better future for our sons … - he wheezed - … I can’t see him anymore … I will see him on his deathbed … ah, shit! That _shithead_ of Ikemen! Why must he hate him so much?!»

Meat tried to hide his tears: «You’re just trying to convince yourself that this is a one-sided mistake but … we know that this thing is too great to have someone we can blame for.»

Terry looked Meat furious: «Why not?! Why can’t I say that that bastard prohibited me to see my best friend because my friend wanted to build up a better future for us Chojin?! Ah, couldn’t he behave like a moron all his life?! He had to act like a prince now?!» he hid his face in his hands, crying. He just wanted to cry out all his tears.

«We must endure this burden.» Meat didn’t want to point out that he sided with Ikemen when Mantaro asked his help «It’s so difficult for me, too. Everywhere I go I hear his laugh, but then, when I turn, I find out that Nisei is not here with me because he can’t see me anymore. Last night I remembered every time he saved me … I couldn’t help it but cried every tear I had. Mantaro was my best friend ever, I knew our bond would never be broken but now … now I feel like it’s already broken! When he asked me to come living with him and Kevin, three weeks ago, I refused because I told him that it was my duty as Chojin to protect the park but now I wish I accepted that request!» he started crying again «I feel like I abandoned the prince I swore to serve!»

Terry held him up: «I think that … we abandoned him not as a prince but as a friend, and this is way worst. But we can’t help it now – and this is what hurts me the most.» he looked away «I … I wish I were a better friend …»

«Then all of you would have been banished.» said someone. Terry turned toward the voice, still holding Meat: it was Ramenman. He was dressed in his traditional Chinese attire, that meant he wanted to oversee their training. «I know we lost our spearhead, but you must develop your true potential now. You can’t side with them now.»

«Why not?» asked Terry, while Meat returned to the ground.

Ramenman now was near them both: «Because now it would be seen as an act of rebellion against Ikemen. You all stayed with Ikemen until now, even when he banished them from the IWF and the League, changing now will just be seen like a monkey that considers himself stupid because he can’t swim. Kevin and Mantaro want to change the Community they were banished from, but this won’t stop them. You, on the contrary, must behave like a Chojin must do and show the younger Chojin how they can change their world by staying inside our Community.»

«Do you really think it’s possible? Kevin and Mantaro-»

«Kevin and Mantaro showed us the truth and the future, now we must re-shape our Community looking at their Manifesto. We don’t need to apply it in its fullest, we just need to be inspired by it. True, Kevin and Mantaro now are outcasts and not Chojin, but with their action they behaved like true Chojin and we know this and we’ll remember this forever, even if they now will be wiped out of our history. The only way to make the memory don’t fade is to tell you sons and grandsons the truth.» continued the Chinese. He always had that wisdom that belonged only to an old man.

Meat wiped out his tears: «You’re right, Ramenman. It’s the best thing we can do now, Terry. we must talk this out with the others. Will you come along, Ramenman?»

The Chinese nodded. Then said: «In our history, when events like this happened, always showed how those who endured were able to build a better world. This could be another cold war, true, but I know there will be a happy ending. Truth is, the worst is yet to happen.»

«Why saying something like this, Ramenman?» asked Terry.

«Because – unfortunately – I lived this time once, and I can recognise when something terrible is going to happen; something that will change our lives forever. Fear not, this is all for our bettering, because a diamond that isn’t polished can’t shine as much as one that is polished. Time to time, young man.»

And Ramenman was right: the worst is yet to happen. But they will find it out too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ... I hope to have made you laugh and suspect and wonder at the same time ... ;)


	19. Nature talking

Kevin decided to follow Suguru’s advices and take Mantaro to some places as a trip. First, they went grocery shopping, and actually they had a bit of trouble when some customers recognized them in a store and wanted photos and autographs, but that resolved quickly because Japanese weren’t famous for being nosy. Then they could go to their trip. Kevin firstly used his birthday gift, and obviously England won the match against Japan, then he took Mantaro in a secret place he found when he was still in the d.M.p. – a sort of _locus amoenus_. There were lots of tirs, sakura trees and willow trees. There was a great – yet small – lake, which had as tributary a small waterfall. Mantaro liked it as soon as he saw it. And Kevin liked the glittering in his friend’s eyes.

Kevin wanted Mantaro to train in that place, because he knew Mantaro was calmer and could cool down better when he was in contact with nature. And because he wanted him to teach him _nature talking_ , that antique yet rare technique that only a few Chojin – the ancient Chojin – could use and master. Their books said that those who could master that technique, could use nature’s force and vitality to restore their body, becoming one with nature … those who could master that technique would be able to heal any and all wound in no time. But the more they would use that technique, the more their life would shorten.

«So, tell me, _coach_ , what should I do?»

Mantaro scoffed and smiled; he was sat with legs crossed, his arms as he was meditating, and his eyes closed. He opened his right eye and answered: «D-Don’t call me “coach”, I’m not that skilled in this technique … true, I awakened it by chance, but I can only control it quite well … I’m not a master, I’ve still a long way to go.»

Kevin sat cross-legged near him, posed his hands on his feet and said: «Well, you’re actually the only one Chojin alive that can do this technique, so I can call you coach, since you’re the one skilled at it. Plus … wouldn’t it be amazing if we become the first two Choj-, right, the first two guys to master it nowadays?» Kevin bit his tongue, he knew Mantaro was still suffering for what happened. He suffered, too, but it wasn’t a stinging pain.

Mantaro looked his friend: «H-Hey, it’s ok, I … I’m not that upset now, you know? Plus … it really helps me to have you here, Kevin … thanks.» he slapped his face «Now, better start training, right? First of all, you should know that I started learning this technique when … when I was going to fight you. Meat was in hospital and all … I just wanted to run away and cry my eyes out and … and so I went into the foods and cried but … but then I started feeling so refreshed and lighter … before I could know it, my heart and my soul became one with nature … that time I felt so powerful I could feel the nature talking to me …»

Kevin, while he was listening, widened his eyes. He could never think about that story or about those deep feelings … every day he was learning something new about Mantaro and … and he was starting to understand they were alike. Kevin was growing into a man.

«Do … do you think it would help me removing my helmet? I mean, if I need to become one with nature and to let my feelings run wild … I should do it naked, right?»

«I never tried removing my mask, because I never felt it necessary. But … but I never felt free to be what I am, you know? Maybe that time, I was so upset that … that my soul talked for me. I never tried to remove my mask … I’m not ready yet, but one day I’ll do it, I want my mother to see my face again. – he smiled – But if you feel this will help you, do it. Nobody’s here, right now. When I use nature talking, I can sense people’s souls …»

Kevin got hyped: «So cool! I want to do it! I must do it! – he removed his mask – Now I’m ready! What should I do now?»

Mantaro looked him and told: «Now we must clear our mind. We must calm our souls in order to have a sharp mind and a soul that won’t get distracted with the needs of this world …»

«But that’s pissing impossible! How am I supposed to reach this peak?! Only saints can do this!» he got enthusiast for nothing, if he had to cut away everything he has done and everything he went through … he just couldn’t. «I can’t do this, Mantaro. Let’s switch to something simpler, like suplex and choker-holds …»

«Mh? Is this the impregnable iron knight? The one who didn’t shed a tear when he ran away from home? The one who restored his family’s pride by winning against me? I really lost to this overgrown cry-baby?» he teased him, tending at him with his face.

Kevin snapped out: «What are you mumbling about? A cry-baby, me?! Do you have a fever or something?! I will master this technique, no matter what!»

«Then why you were just about to giving up when I told you how you should prepare yourself for the technique?» Kevin looked away «Listen, I know that this thing it’s almost impossible, I tried it many times at night, when nobody was looking at me, but I understood that’s impossible until you can overcome all your fears and … we just need to face our true selves and … and accept them … and this is the most difficult thing someone can do. No wonder nobody could master it, even in ancient times … but I have a feeling we can do this. We’re the faces of the same coin, right?» and stretched an arm to fist-bump. Kevin gladly fist-bumped Mantaro, and the two smiled together.

But while Mantaro was happy, Kevin wasn’t. His smile turned into a frown and sighed. He turned away from Mantaro and looked the lake. The prince understood his best friend had something that was blocking him on the training. «Kevin, you know you can tell me everything, right? I … I know something is hurting you. Is it about the-»

«It’s … it’s not about our new status. I don’t care if we’re outcasts or the spearhead of the Muscle League. It’s … it’s about my childhood, when I ran away from home …»

Mantaro put a hand on his friend shoulder: «If you want, you can tell me while we’re chilling … consider this as part of the training.» and smiled tenderly.

Kevin looked him and lied down on the grass. He crossed his arms behind his head and started: «You know, when our parents were with us and you father felt sick and you found out … my father, that night, wanted to talk to me about what I said to you, because I … betrayed myself when I told you that it hurts leaving your parents … he wanted to talk to me about that day, the day I ran away from him and everything … in the end, I said nothing and kicked him out of my room … he didn’t rage. He … he just said good night and returned to his room … why I feel so dumb?» tears were prickling his eyes while he was looking at Mantaro.

Mantaro lied down and crossed his arms as Kevin did. He looked the sky and said: «Talking to our parents is the worst and difficult thing we can do. We can lie to ourselves, but when we face the feelings, we have for them … it all starts messing up … I know that feeling, Kev. It’s the same I had when I returned home for the Fire Challenge … I just wanted to tell my parents how sad, depressed, excluded and inadequate I started to feel when they forced me to go to Earth and fight … but in the end I behaved like a chicken and, after getting the Fire, I ran away again … I don’t know if it’s because of this mask I’m forced to wear but … I feel like I never known my true self …»

«Yes but … when I decided to run away, it was an act of rebellion. I thought that maybe Daddy would understand what he put me through and change his mind and come looking for me and tell me he’s sorry but … but he never did. I … I remember I waited for two damned weeks for that to happen and … and after it didn’t happen, I felt something broking inside me and … and then I suppose I turned evil? I started to do everything I wanted every time I wanted, because I thought it would heal me to have completely control over my life but … but I wasn’t having control over my life, not in the slightest. Beating people to a pulp was the only thing that helped me cope with my twisted feelings and … and I was about to end my life in the Thames, because I never found purpose in life, my father wasn’t there for me anymore, but then … then the d.M.p. came and I thought that joining it would have been a slap in my father’s face, as well as a way to get his attention but … but instead of looking for me, he trained the New Generation … Mantaro, why do I suck so much as a son?» Kevin’s tears ran wild. Mantaro was moved by mercy – but was it really mercy? – and hugged Kevin, making his head rest on his bosom. It was a strange scene for someone who didn’t witness everything, but the prince didn’t care. He knew his friend had to open up with somebody one day, and finally he succeeded. «After … after I won the Olympics I thought our relationship could get better but … but every time I try to express my feelings I turn to this mean hooligan and … and ruin everything as I always do …»

Mantaro, at first, spoken no word. He just let his friend to let it all out. He knew a hug, a simply yet intimate contact, could make everyone feel a bit better. When Kevin calmed a little, he said: «Kevin, you’re feeling way too guilty for something you can’t be blamed for. You were just a child and … and you father was trying to be the best father he could think of. Maybe he acted like that because he was raised like that and … and simply didn’t know what to do because … maybe because he felt he failed you as a father and … and wanted to suffer for what he did …»

«But I was just a kid, Mantaro … I was just eight years old …»

«And he didn’t know how to act as a father because … because parenting is the hardest job ever. I practically grew up with my mother because my father was always working … that is, before he got sick … and now that I know they’ll survive me, I cannot think about everything I wanted to say to them and never said … it’s my only regret …» he, too, cried, and Kevin understood that he – too – needed some comfort.

«I’m sure you’ll live a long life, Mantaro … we’ll win against the future, you know? We’re the sons of Kinnikuman and Robin Mask, the two most powerful Chojin in all history … we ought to surpass them …» he wiped his tears away.

Mantaro smiled and nodded, wiping his tears as well. He sensed somebody approaching, so said: «Somebody’s coming, Kevin … you should wear your helmet.»

«You’re right.» then the two of them sat on the grass and acted like nothing happened. But they kept quiet because they wanted to scout out who was there. It was a rather secret place, who could have found it?!

«C’mon, guys, this way! Ah found this clearing a while ago and it suits perfectly for our training! Ah’m sure we’ll be able to do great things today! Look, there’s even … - Terry looked straight, there were Kevin and Mantaro in that place - … a small lake …»

Mantaro looked his friends … no, maybe it’s better if I say former friends, in their eyes. Terry had the most vacuous and sad stare, while the others were surprised to see them there. Before they could do or say anything, the prince said: «Let’s go, Kevin, we can’t stay here. Not anymore. I wouldn’t be the one who ruined some _righteous_ Muscle Leaguers who always followed the rules and orders …» there was irony in the prince’s voice, then he stood up and put his right arm around the Brit’s neck, even if it was a rather comical sight because of the height difference «I wanted to surprise you but now I don’t mind … I booked a table for two in that new three-stars-Michelin restaurant that opened near our penthouse … if this is a day off, then we should relax ourselves, right?»

Kevin sighed and nodded, not looking back. But the two of them clearly heard a: «Mantaro, Ah’m sorry …» by Terry. But they just ignored it. A luxurious restaurant was waiting for them.

But that wasn’t the only moment with a tangible tension in the air. Back on Planet Kinniku, five hundred billion light-years distance from Earth, the queen of the Planet was sitting on her bed, waiting for her husband.

When they came home, Bibimba forced Suguru to go see his doctor about his sickness, and the doctor prescribed absolute rest for three days and a light diet, since the treatment was hitting his target. He knew that was a debilitating side-effect, but it couldn’t be helped, if the king wanted to live longer.

Bibimba, now, was looking at the photo she took secretly when Mantaro was born. He was really a beautiful child. He took after her. Those big, sapphire-blue eyes, that gentle nose and those perfectly proportioned lips … al that beauty had to be covered under a shitty, horrible mask. She loved Suguru dearly, that’s why she married him and accepted all those rules but … why couldn’t her son take off that mask sometimes? If nobody knew that was Mantaro, where was the problem? Her son had the right to know how he looked like! Anyone should have had a so simple right! But still …

“I’m so, so sorry my dear boy, I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t protect you from wearing that horrible mask that brings you nothing but sadness and mockery … I couldn’t protect you from becoming a fighter, I, who wanted so bad to see your talents spread and bring joy to the world … I couldn’t protect you from the Chojin Community, which relieved you and Kevin from your Chojin status and now you’re outcasts and can only meet and talk with your family … no friends, no tournaments … well, I may be sound selfish, but I like this part. I will never see you suffer anymore in that ring that I hated so much, because it robbed me your father … oh, I wish I could have married him sooner and … if only I could give you birth sooner, my boy … but you just don’t know how much I had to endure … the courtiers started saying your father should’ve married someone who could give a child, someone who could guarantee the lineage … instead, he married me, the most beautiful female Chojin of all time, but it turned out I was just beautiful, my body wasn’t fit to carry on a pregnancy … then they said your father shouldn’t have married me because of my past as an assassin and an Earth Defence Force member … they said a queen mustn’t know how to shoot, kill or drive a tank … but I’m sorry I failed. I failed you as a mother, because I couldn’t protect you and give you the joy and happiness you deserved; and I failed you as a Chojin, because I couldn’t protect you as one of those in need … I just hope someday we’ll be together in a better place, where there are no masks, no rules, no fights …” she noted she was crying when a tear fell on the photo. She quickly cleaned it. Bibimba didn’t sense her husband hugging her from behind. She froze. It was too late, now, to hide that photo …

«Why my beautiful queen is crying?» asked the king, hoping to start flirting, but then he saw that photo. He took it right away from her, looked at it for brief seconds and said: «This is-!?»

«H-Honey, I can expl-»

Suguru raged. His eyes glittered like flames: «Oh, you can explain?! Bibimba, why you took a photo of Mantaro when he didn’t have his mask yet?! You know the rules!»

«Oh, yeah, I know the rules, that’s why I took a photo of my son before he could have his life ruined by that mask! I carried him for nine months, and now you’re telling me I don’t have a right to keep a photo of my new-born son minutes before he gets his mask?! I don’t know how he looks like, Suguru! How am I supposed to bear with this?!»

«The way I bear with this! Don’t think it doesn’t hurt me not to know how my son looks like! But this is it! I prefer to have him living rather than see his face and bury him!»

Bibimba widened her arms: «But if no one knows that he’s Mantaro, he can’t kill himself, right?! only if someone sees a Kinniku’s face when that royal is removing is mask, the royal must die!»

«It’s not like this, you know that those masks protect us!»

«Ah, really?! And tell me, from what?! From love? From attacks? From death? The only thing those masks brings you is mockery! People always laugh at you because of this shitty, horrible mask! And I know you cried out deeply every time, because you even tried to change this fucking mask! But you didn’t! Well, I suppose I married a _coward_ , after all!» she looked away, tears prickling her eyes.

Suguru turned her towards him: «A coward, me?! Listen, Bibimba: true, I was a coward when it came to enter the ring, because I felt like it always was the first time I had to fight, but I never feared death! And if you-» but he started coughing, his lungs were burning wild and soon he had to double on his knees.

Bibimba got scared and placed a hand on his back, the tears were now of concern: «Dear!» and she stayed still while her husband put both of his hand above his mouth to prevent the coughs.

Suguru was keeping his eyes closed, but then he felt something was wrong and looked at his hands: there were small drops of blood. Before he could know it, bile burnt back in his throat and his stomach cramped bad. He doubled over more and puked. Vomit was mixed with blood. Suguru opened for briefly seconds his eyes, seeing black dots before them and the room turning blue. He fainted.

«Dear!» Bibimba was crying all her tears and, after having moved her husband in the recovery position, she called the only one she trusted right now with the intercom: «A-Ataru, Ataru, please, come here right now! Suguru … Suguru didn’t feel well and now fainted! Please, come here!» and then she decided to clean her husband’s vomit. Ataru arrived in that moment, rushing.

«I’m here, Bibimba! – he looked the vomit – Is … is that blood?» Ataru saw her sister-in-law nodding crying, so he decided to lift his brother – even if he knew he shouldn’t have lifted somebody who fainted – and put him in bed. Then he called a servant so he could clean. The servant arrived quickly and quickly left on Ataru’s order. Ataru looked the queen who was caressing her husband’s forehead. He asked: «Should I call his doctor?»

«N-No he … he told us that things like this could happen, b-but … he says it’s proof the treatment’s working, so … i-it should be okay …»

«But it’s not okay, is it? What happened before he felt sick, Bibimba?» Ataru looked her in the eyes, calmly. He was always cool and collective. But most importantly, he was comprehensive, even more than Suguru.

Bibimba looked Suguru, kissed him on the forehead and then said to Ataru: «I’d like to tell you what happened but … but not here. Follow me on the balcony. I’d like to let him rest.» and the elder agreed. The queen posed her hands on the railing, looking the stars above. She loved stargazing. Just like her son. She took out the photograph of Mantaro. She looked at it and said: «We … we were quarrelling before he felt sick. We were quarrelling because of this photo.» she showed it to Ataru, who took the photo but not breathed a single word. «It’s … it’s Mantaro before getting his mask. We quarrelled because he said that I didn’t have a right to take that photo because … because I know the rules and-»

Ataru stopped Bibimba by hugging her: «The rules of this family _sucks_. If it were for me, Mantaro should have been the one to choose if he wanted to wear a mask or even if he wanted to become a wrestler … putting that mask on him de-winged him. They chose for him a destiny he didn’t want to follow. That’s why I ran away from home. – he looked Bibimba: she was speechless – You did the right thing, Bibimba. You are his mother; you shouldn’t have been forced not to see your son’s true face. But I do believe Mantaro will be able to change this, too. – he looked the photograph –He was such a cute baby … he took after you, Bibimba!»

The queen hugged tight her brother-in-law: «Thank you, Ataru! You truly _are_ a great man! Suguru was right about you!» she wiped her tears «But now I just hope he can recover … maybe you can change his mind, uh?»

Ataru looked at the stars: «I think the only one that can do that is Mantaro, Bibimba.»

Yeah, Mantaro. But are you sure, Ataru, it won’t be too late when the king will change his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! I had to go on a hiatus because of an important exam, but now I finished school and ... I'll start go to university! So, I hope this chapter got the right chills to make up for my absence!


	20. Alea iacta est

Terry was drinking his beer with a vacant look. He was there, in the pub he started to go with Meat after Mantaro’s exile from the Muscle League, with Meat and some of their friends. They were there because that was not only their day off – an unexpected gift by Ikemen, because they “always followed the rules” – but because they wanted to tell Meat what happened when they went training in the forest. And because the guys hoped Meat could help Terry snap out of that hypnosis he fell in when Mantaro showed nothing but disrespect. Terry knew Mantaro trusted him and the others – except Meat – no more. And that hurt him.

Meat studied Terry. The others were right. But he didn’t know – yet – what happened the other day. Maybe they got a call from Ikemen, who told them how not to interact with Mantaro and Kevin? Or maybe the chairman congratulated them for always following the rules and always have sided with him, making Terry regret for what he had done, since now he had lost his friends? But Meat knew it couldn’t be something Ikemen did to make Terry feeling that down.

«So … I’m happy you received an extra day off, guys! Lately, you’ve been training so hard I couldn’t recognize you anymore! The days in which you used to slack off and got the chairman mad are widely gone! I’m so proud of you, guys! You’re acting more and more like the Legends!» he started, knowing he had to take the long road to make Terry spill everything out.

«Do you think we can surpass the Legends, Meat? Chairman Harabote says he never saw anybody train with such efforts; and sustains we can reach and surpass the Legends! It would be great to surpass them, right, Terry?» tried Seiuchin, but the Texan wasn’t there with them.

«Uh? … sure, Sei, if you say so …»

Meat knew he had to intervene, now: «Err … Terry, I’d like to ask you something. What happened yesterday? Is it because you received praise from the chairman? It should be a great honour to-»

Terry snapped out: «Like I _fucking_ care about that praise!» then he lowered his voice: «Ah’m sorry … it’s just … it’s just we met Kevin and Mantaro when we went training in the forest and … they gone as soon as they saw us, because Mantaro said he didn’t want to deprive of the status the righteous Chojin who always followed the rules … he didn’t flinched when he said Ah was sorry …» Terry cried, hiding his face in his hands.

«Terry, I’m sorry for this. But you heard Ramenman, right? We must change our Community by getting inspired by Kevin and Mantaro. We can’t afford to lose other Chojin, Ikemen was adamant on this point. Plus-»

«And was it okay to lose my best friend because he’s too passionate and always sucked at following the rules?! Right now, I don’t know if I can say I know him! But did I really know him? Ah, everything’s so messed up!» he put his hands on his head and shook it.

«I understand that what Mantaro said hurt you … well, everyone would felt the same way as you, if they lived this whole thing … it’s like a cold war – no, a civil war … a civil war without rhyme or reason because now the two who started everything are outcasts for us, and thus can no longer interact with us … ah, Ikemen was a fine strategist with this.» stated Meat, shaking his head. He sighed. Clearly that wasn’t something he could think of.

«Yes, but now we-» tried Gazelleman, but his attention got stolen by the TV show the pub was showing for a simple reason: the television host was interviewing Kevin and Mantaro.

– _Let me see this, public, it’s a great honour to have prince Kinniku Mantaro and Kevin Mask here on studio! – he looked the two guests – It’s a pleasure to have you here. I’m a big fan of your fight for a better Chojin world._

Mantaro answered, both he and Kevin were dressed in a really fashionable way: – _Thank you, Tomohisa, it’s an honour for us. We didn’t think the humans could understand us so much. We’d like to thank you all for your support._

– _Well, it’s the least we can do, right? But first of all, I’d like to ask you why it was you two who started this whole thing. Wasn’t it strange to have the two leaders of the Chojin world going against their own laws?_

This time Kevin answered: – _Well, the truth is that we didn’t feel like belonging to the Chojin Community. We both had trouble with our Chojin nature … I ran away from home because I couldn’t sustain the stress I was put in since I was little, because the heir of the Robin Dynasty had to be a perfect hero; while Mantaro had to demonstrate his worth by surpassing his father … the Chojin Community always wanted something from us, just because we were the sons of Robin Mask and Kinnikuman. It’s not that we didn’t want to be heroes, we just wanted to be ourselves and to demonstrate we weren’t our parents’ shadows._

Mantaro continued: – _Plus, the both of us experienced first-hand the laws and rules we had to live up with, that’s why we felt that – after all we did for our Community – it was the time for a change. A radical change. But we just wanted a pacifist change, because we know the value of a happy childhood … children are our future, and we want to build a better world for our future, so it can shine brighter._

Gazelleman said: «I just know something bad will happen after this interview …»

Tomohisa continued: – Well, I think that these actions demonstrate that you two are nobles not only by name, but even in soul. But, tell us, do your parents support you in your cause or not? I heard that they wanted to act against the IWF …

Mantaro and Kevin laughed, then the prince answered: – _Our parents support us, all right! They said they’re really proud of us and that we should keep doing what we’re doing because they know we will succeed. Our fathers always wanted to change the Community, actually. My father was always for peace, that’s why he created the Muscle League, an association in which those who wanted to protect peace – be it Justice, Devil or Perfect Chojin – could be accepted, while Kevin’s father … I think it’s better if you say this, Kevin._

Kevin laughed: – _You’re right, mate! This is a thing I discovered when I made peace with my father after my win at the Olympics, and actually made me realize I didn’t know a thing about my father! You see, when he was younger and still was the captain of England Rugby, he became a human in order to marry my mother, because at first my grand – he realized he couldn’t make his grandfather pass like a racist – oh, sorry, my great-grandfather didn’t want a Chojin in the family and so … but then, when Daddy returned Chojin in order to save England, my great-grandfather accepted my father and so … I think it’s no use if I tell you what happened next._

The host widened his eyes: – _Oh my, this is a great twist! Who could think about this story?! Speaking of which, your kiss inflamed the newspapers … I’m sorry if I don’t keep a low profile in asking this, but … are you two a couple? This is something everyone is eager to know …_

The two boys looked each other. Kevin nodded to Mantaro, so the prince said: – _Actually, I’m sorry, because this will turn off many shippers but … we’re not a couple. The kiss wasn’t even programmed, I felt like it was the icing on the cake to make Ikemen understand we were – and still are – serious about our movement. But this provoked the shutting down of all the way of communication in our Community and we were deprived of the right of seeing our friends first; then we became outcasts … we’re no longer Chojin, this means we won’t rush to save humanity if new evildoers attack …_

Seiuchin put his hands on his head: «Oh my god! First their family support them, and now humans know they won’t help them when a new crisis appears! This is turning for the worst! The worst!»

Meat said: «It can’t be helped. They’re free to do everything they want now. This is why Ikemen is losing.»

– _That kiss was a fine piece of strategy. But I think your Manifesto is what really matters. I have a copy here that I’d like you to sign, so I can hang it on my wall … you two are really inspiring, guys. And you must know that all the people here are your supporters. We’ll participate in any of your next manifestations … that is, if you’re planning to do any._

Kevin snapped his fingers: – _There’s the point in this interview. We wanted to reach the greatest number of people with this interview, because we’re planning to do another manifestation, two days from now. We want to make Ikemen hear us again and again. We’ll read our Manifesto until we have no breath left, until our mouth run dry, but he’ll succumb to us. We’ll win. And of course, everyone can participate, humans or Chojin. We’re sure that the Chojin who sided with us will participate, because that will mean they not only have the guts to go against our ancient and obsolete rules, but want a better and brighter future of peace and progress for us, too. Thank you for your support. Now, where’s the Manifesto?_

Tomohisa smiled brightly: – _I hope you have heard what these young and cool visionaries want to do to change their reality. I’ll be there as their supporter, and I hope everyone follows this cause will be there, too, two days from now. They’re making the history and I want to witness that. Now, here’s the Manifesto …_

Kevin and Mantaro both stood up and signed it with a black permanent marker. The host acted as he wanted to talk again, but the Muscle Leaguers all left the pub. They didn’t want to hear the humans cheer for Kevin and Mantaro, looking them wrong. Because they knew, deep inside, that Kevin and Mantaro were doing the right thing – they were the leaders of the new generation and always will be – but they didn’t have the courage to change the reality they believed and lived in.

Meanwhile, on Planet Harbote, the two chairmen were discussing both the de-status-ing of the two most powerful Chojin of their generation and Jacqueline’s behaviour. They were, actually, more concerned for the only female of the family than for the rest of the Chojin. True, they didn’t want a civil war between Chojin – even because those two weren’t, now, and so they couldn’t act against them, because it would have been _power_ _abuse_ and this, the Justice Federation, couldn’t be accused of – but they knew that Jacqueline had a strong bond with Mantaro – maybe she was in love with him? – and she cared deeply for him when Kevin Mask broke him his arms … that’s why they didn’t want her to act in a reckless way.

«How … ironical. Kevin Mask and Mantaro Kinniku, the two Chojin who were rival from the day they were born, now live together and lead a revolutionary movement against us and our laws … tsk, they _are_ pampered whelps, after all. You were right calling them like that, those weeks ago. And their fathers? Those idiots! They were all muscle and no brain, even if I used to think that only about Suguru, now I must reconsider … Robin has always been hot blooded, after all. But now it’s interesting how they won’t take part in any of our meetings … Robin even resigned from his role as the headmaster of the Heracles Factory … umpf, we lost an important teacher for the future generations of Chojin … that blockhead …» Harabote continued insulting the ones he owed the most, just because he knew, deep inside, that he not only broke the promise he made to Sadaharu, but he even failed as an IWF chairman. Was he that short-sighted?

Ikemen answered after having drank his favourite wine: «Wining won’t be of any help, father. _Alea iacta est._ I had to follow the rules as the chairman, because if I don’t follow the rules, who will follow them, otherwise? I know that my conference sounded like a thrust against somebody who couldn’t do anything in our Community now, but I had to show the future generations what awaits them if they want not to follow the rules. I may sound narrow-minded, but we can’t afford to distort the _status quo_ right now, in a time in which we don’t know if the peace will resist or other evildoers will claim Earth and innocent lives. We lost our spearhead, I’m pretty aware of that, but the others are doing great things in training, especially Terry the Kid – I think he caught up to those two.»

«I won’t be so sure about it, Ikemen. His father, Terryman, was a great wrestler, he was like a phoenix, nothing could make him purposeless. But his son … his son is more fragile. Terry is way too sensible for being a leader … he covers his fears under a cool face, but instead he’s full of insecurities … maybe he doesn’t have much faith in himself.»

Ikemen was speechless. He blinked twice; because he wanted to be sure he heard that right. «F-Father, what are you saying? How could you say something like that?»

Harabote sighed: «I’ve been the chairman for over seventy years, Ikemen … I learned to read people’s faces and souls in order to be a better chairman … but I think I was wrong about Kinnikuman and Robin Mask … because, about their sons, I’ve always told you they would be a pain in the ass … that’s why I wanted them both out of the tournament …»

«But father, their presence brought to our broke Justice Federation lots of money … and now we are flourish as in the Eighties … we already discussed this out. But they still won’t settle down … can’t they just keep quiet?! I mean, I won’t change anything, because they already attained what they wanted, the younger Chojin have started talking with their parents and many of them decided they would continue studying and training … the deaths are slowing down, why can’t they see all this?»

Jacqueline slammed open the door, she was overhearing their conversation: «Maybe it’s because you didn’t change anything?! There are still deaths and those who disagree with their movement will continue follow our rules and lose their children, that’s why! Maybe it’s because us female Chojin are still subjected to sexual harassment and can’t compete in any tournament because it’s requested an inhuman amount of training and tests! Maybe it’s because they’re now outcasts and can’t see their friends anymore, only their families! Maybe it’s because someone tried to murder them, or maybe it’s because they were insulted in our Community after they’re kissed as a protest! Choose you the best way that will not make you feel like a worm!» and she slammed the door shut, running to her room.

Ikemen sighed: «I’ll go talk to her, father. You can enjoy your squid and milk. I won’t take long … I hope to make her reconsider – or calm down.» and he walked to her sister room.

Ikemen sighed before knocking on the door of her sister’s _en suite_. He knew Jacqueline was hot-blooded, but he knew that she became more responsible after the Chojin Olympics. Then he knocked. His sister hadn’t closed the door. He entered even if she shouted to go away. The moment he closed the door, she launched him a pillow. «Jackie …»

«I told you to go away! Can’t you understand even this simple request?! Should I start a movement, so you can make me an outcast, too?!»

Ikemen sat near her sister, on a chair. Jacqueline was sat cross-legged on her bed. She hugged a pillow and didn’t look at her brother. «Go away.»

«But Jackie …»

«Go away! You can’t understand me, so I don’t see why I should talk to you!» she cried a little. Ikemen couldn’t withstand seeing his sister like that, so he hugged her. «I told you-»

«You know, sister, when you act like this you resemble mother … I miss her so much, and I’m sure she would have sustained your friends’ cause, but she would even understand our role as the order keeping in the Community …»

«Do you really think this?»

Ikemen nodded: «Yes. And I’m sure you’ll play a great role in communicating with those who want to change our Community … but not Kevin and Mantaro, they’re outcasts and banished, you can’t speak or keep in touch with them. Please understand, Jacqueline …»

Jacqueline sighed. She wiped out her tears and said: «I’ll try to be a medium with those who want this revolution but … but you promise me you’ll work on the female Chojin as an active part in our Community? You it was my dream to be a wrestler …»

«Ah … ok! I’ll try, but I won’t promise anything, ok?! I’ll work on some laws that will punish sexual harassment and abuse, because we need them, I’ll admit it, but I can’t reintegrate those two in our society, I’m sorry.»

«Why?! You know how much I care about Mantaro! A … and Kevin, of course!» she blushed.

Ikemen smirked and chuckled, took his sister’s face in his hands and said: «I don’t care if you feel something for Mantaro, Jacqueline, because love is a really complex thing, but … I just can’t reintegrate them. According to the rules, they didn’t show any willingness to be part of our Community after I first exiled them, then they admitted, in their today’s interview, that they never felt part of the Chojin Community; this means that now they’re free to do what they want without being Chojin. For our rules, not wanting to be part of the Community after being exiled, is like admitting you agree with your exile and you yourself have already resigned your Chojin status when you decided to go against the rules … I can’t do anything, sister, I’m sorry.»

Jacqueline fell silent. After a while, she said: «It’s ok, brother, don’t need to apologise. You just did what your role required. I’m sorry for that scene, before.» she hugged him, smiling. But Ikemen didn’t know she thought: “Now I know what to do. It’s time to move. They’ll see what they’ll face, now.”

The only problem was, she wasn’t the only one who thought that. Other two people thought that, one for the good, another for the bad. And I’m not sure what action will – actually – happen.


	21. The dream fulfilled

The stars were usually the ones who could make him feel better and happier. The stars were the only ones that could help him feel a bit less homesick. They always made him happy when he was sad, they were his first passion, proof that he had always been a bit of a romantic. But a romantic wasn’t somebody who was always accepted by the society, and so he started to hide his true nature in order to be accepted in a society he always hated. Romantics were seen as weak and couldn’t certainly in their world. But now he was no longer part of that world, no one could have badmouthed him because of his empathy … but Mantaro, that night, didn’t feel at _home_. He felt _disorientated_. Like he knew something was going to happen; like he had a bad feeling … but he couldn’t say were that feeling belonged to.

Mantaro wasn’t alone. He wasn’t alone lately. Kevin was there with him, like he always did since when they started to live together. Actually, when Kevin was with him, Mantaro always felt comfortable and at home with him. He felt that way only with his parents. But that night Kevin felt something was wrong with his friend, so he decided to talk with him.

But how could he talk to Mantaro? Kevin was able to talk with him lately, true, but only when he was upset and sad and now … now he wasn’t. Plus, the Brit wasn’t talkative, and always sucked in any relationship … except that with the prince, true, but maybe … maybe it was because … ah, didn’t know why.

«The stars are brighter tonight, right?» that was the awkardest way to start a conversation, but he knew his friend loved the stars, so maybe starting from that point would have got him a point, who knows?

«Ah-ah.»

Kevin crossed his eyes; it was like the conversations he used to have with his father. «Erm … you know what, I always wondered why you loved so much the stars … I mean, I know you’ve always been a bit of a romantic and all, but it’s … it’s strange that you and your people seem like to worship the stars …»

Mantaro had his eyes glued on the stars: «We never worshipped the stars. My people – and even the earthlings, as much as I know – always thought that everything it’s written in the stars. I’ve always felt them as my older brothers or sisters … I feel like something is going to happen, they’ve changed. I don’t know if this will mean something good or bad, but this makes me uncomfortable. It’s … it’s like they’re telling me something that I can’t understand.»

Kevin looked him: «I just think you’re overthinking too much. Tomorrow it’s the big day, when we’ll shout against Ikemen what we really want and everything … maybe we don’t count anymore in our Community, but we can help it to change and bettering … that’s all. And, you know, maybe when all this thing is over, we can throw a party with our families! It’ll be great and we can call some famous chef, too, so you’ll enjoy it like us! What do you think?»

Mantaro blinked back and smirked, looked his friend and said: «I think it’s a great idea, mate! I can’t wait to see again your parents! I love how our mothers gang up when they’re together!» and laughed. Then he calmed down and continued: «I’m sorry if I sounded rude before but … you see, this thing is really a concern for me.»

Kevin smiled beneath his mask: «It’s ok, really, don’t worry … by the way, since you listened to all my delirious talking about my relationship with my father … is there something you’d like to tell me? Something you didn’t tell anybody?» then he corrected himself: «Y-You don’t have to, I … I was just sup-»

Mantaro sat cross-legged: «Thank you, Kevin. I … I feel like you’re the only one I can talk about this because … mother would start crying and Meat is not aware of anything, so the thing would traumatize him more than me and everything …» Mantaro looked his feet «It’s … It’s about my father. The truth is that … I first discovered of his critical health before I got stationed here on Earth … it was the day before the graduation ceremony at the Hercules Factory … dad came to my room with mom, they sat together with me on my bed and they took my right hand and … and then they started telling me everything. – he cried – Why he had lost all his muscle mass and gained weight, why his back curved and he was losing his teeth … everything. I … I cried a little, because then I hugged them tight and … and I didn’t want to make dad feel even worse so … so I acted tough, but every day, from that day, I started thinking about what could happen to him and … and I just realized I was a not good enough son to him, that I may be unable to tell him how deeply I love him because … because maybe it will be too late for him and now … now I find out that I’m a seer and that I’m going to die very soon … my parents will survive me … my family … my friends … I will ruin so many lives with my death and … and I didn’t get to know everyone properly …» Kevin was in silence, listening to him «When Gazelle started making fun of my dad’s body when we came here … one day I had enough and punched the shit out of him … he didn’t know a thing and pretended to know everything … then I ran away and told nobody the truth because I didn’t want anybody to pity me …» the prince looked his friend in the eyes «I guess we’re more alike than we thought, uh?»

Kevin nodded. «I guess you’re right. Now – he stood up – time to go home, we can’t delude our fans tomorrow, we must get some sleep. Let’s go?»

«Yeah.» they locked hands – so the prince could stand up – and returned home. They didn’t know Mantaro was right, the stars wanted to tell him something. Too bad he wasn’t able to hear them.

They returned home quickly with Kevin’s Harley and went to bed. They were both triggered for tomorrow’s manifestation, this explains why they had their time getting to sleep. But then the night came even for them, and so their souls could rest until the day would come. Kevin woke up earlier than Mantaro, so he set the table and made the beverage. He waited for Mantaro to wake up and … cooking, of course. It was like a symbiosis, now, their relationship.

Kevin’s stomach growled for breakfast, and the Brit heard a laughed: «Coming! Man, if you got lost in the desert, you’d die in three hours! How can people say I eat like a pig when they surely didn’t see how _you_ eat like a pig?»

«Ehm … ‘morning, Mantaro. Had a good night?»

The prince was already cooking the Brit’s favourite: «Ah … ah-ah. I’m happy today. What can go wrong, anyway? Ikemen will shout at us and … I like when he does it, his voice turns in falsetto! It’s super-duper amusing!»

«Plus, when he gets really mad, his wig jumps on! That’s really amazing!» continued Kevin, drinking some tea while laughing. «I wonder if he still gets facial masks, though.»

«Do you still remember the time we found him in a beauty centre?! That was amazing!» Mantaro served Kevin pancakes and sat, too «We went there for booking something for our mothers and there he was having treatments! Oh, I will never forget his face!»

«Neither do I, it was like seeing a living pepper! A giant, living, pepper!» and they both laughed together. Kevin showed that comical side only when he was with Mantaro. He started eating his pancakes, then asked: «Are you ready, by the way? I know that maybe we rushed deciding the manifestation would have started this morning, but … we’ll have plenty of time if we start now. If we led it in the afternoon, soon people will grow tired and stop sustain us … you know, people start showing fatigue in the afternoon … - he grabbed Mantaro’s hand - … I’m sure something great will happen today, something that’ll change our life forever … and I’m sure that will change our Community forever. Yes, today’s the day that will change everything.»

Mantaro closed his eyes, breathed in nodded and answered: «I think you’re right. I feel like something _is_ about to happen, but I can’t know, now, if it will be good or bad … but I know we’ll give our best as always, right?»

Kevin smiled – he decided he wouldn’t wear his mask at home; so, yes, it was like allowing Mantaro in his most private intimacy – and agreed: «Of course, we’re Kinnikuman and Robin Mask’s sons, right? We’ll win.»

The prince smiled, and then they finished having breakfast and went preparing themselves. They decided they would wear the same outfit; black trousers and a white t-shirt, the red bandana on their left wrist – Kevin – and right wrist – Mantaro – so to make people understand they were the two sides of the same coin. Kevin polished his mask, Mantaro changed his mask with a new one, since the older one was starting to become ragged. They would wear the same black leather jacket. And so, when they met in the living room, they locked eyes, smiled and exited their house.

On their way to the place they would meet their supporters, they had to give autographs and photos to some people who showed respect for their actions and expressed how much they were sorry for the fact they were deprived of their Chojin status but … but they even said that now could feel more empathy with them. Then they could continue walk to their meeting place.

«You know, I’m starting to feel more accepted on this planet … I couldn’t imagine that someone actually cared about what I said or thought about our ancient rules … I had to live in a royal family, so sometimes I’ve always felt struck in the past … but now, thanks to your support in this whole thing, I’m feeling like living the present …»

«I know what you are feeling, pal. I had to run away from home to start living the present … true, I behaved like a rebel and an evil guy but … I never felt home in any of the situations … but now that I’m fighting for a better future, I feel like I can be who I truly am, and I’m grateful you’re here with me because I would probably not have the courage to start this whole thing …»

Mantaro giggled and wanted to answer, but then they arrived at the meeting place. Thousands of people were waiting for them and greeted them with a huge round of applause, but Mantaro was speechless thanks to two of their supporters. Those were his mother and Jacqueline. Jacqueline wore a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and the red bandana on her forehead; while his mother was wearing a pair of black, stretch trousers, a white t-shirt and her Defence Force jacket with the grades of captain. The jacket was open, so people would see her red bandana wrapped against her slim waist. Jacqueline had her red hair down, while his mother had her long, blonde and shiny hair in a high ponytail, with two long locks of hair that were falling on her face.

«Mother … Jacqueline …» whispered Mantaro, walking straight to the two women. They looked him and he said: «But … but if you take part, you two will become outcasts like … like us … I don’t want you to-»

Bibimba hugged her son: «It’s ok, son, I’m old enough to decide for myself. I told you I support you in all of this, and I don’t care what your father or the court will say about this; I’m the queen and I’m free to do whatever I want.»

Jacqueline added: «I sneaked out of my room for this. But I don’t care, I know my brother suspects I’m here … it’s the first time I can do something against the IWF protocols, I, too, want a saying in all of this … I don’t care if I become an outcast, I will be free to do what I’ve always dreamed to do, then …»

Mantaro and Kevin had tears in their eyes, they were happy and proud of that outcome. They smiled. Then took their megaphone and shouted: «Are you guys ready?!» and received a huge cheer «Let’s go already!» and they marched. The atmosphere was the same as the first manifestation, but Kevin and Mantaro’s hearts were beating faster, because they knew two great women were supporting them. That was the first sign for a strong change.

They arrived in front of the IWF building. Mantaro started to read their Manifesto, again: « _In the tragic and unbearable state we 21 st century Chojin are witnessing, in this climate of horror, hopelessness, desperation, in this world where we know only death is sure, we ask for a change. We want to be heard. We want to be sure that we can go outside our home and choose to freely help humans or not; we want not to be chained to our old traditions and laws, imposed in ancient times, when our ancestors were slaves in the pay of their lords. We want to freely express ourselves, to chase happiness, to love, to hate, to cry, to laugh, to make mistakes and to rectify them, without anyone clipping our wings. Therefore, here are the points we aim to achieve for a better world for Chojin:_»

Then Kevin continued, this time the crowd would have screamed the points: «First!»

And the crowd screamed: « _The right to study: any Chojin should be allowed to study at a higher education point, without being criticized or disowned by his family_ »

«Second!»

« _The liberty to choose what we want to do in our life: almost all the Chojin are bound to fight, on their families’ orders, because this his “tradition”_ »

«Third!»

« _The right to become human: whereas a Chojin feels alienated in his Community, and prefers become a human, there must be no one that tries to change his mind; if it will reveal as a mistake, that man must have the opportunity to return Chojin_ »

«Fourth!»

« _The right to marry who we truly love, be it a human or a Chojin: our Community mustn’t exile us if we decide to marry a human_ »

«Fifth!»

« _The right to be accepted for who we are: we mustn’t hide our true personalities or sexuality because of our traditions_ »

«Sixth!»

« _The liberty to fight not: not all the Chojin love fighting, there are some who are pacifists, and those should be respected and not misjudged for their believes_ »

«Seventh!»

« _Equal rights as the humans: many Chojin can’t get an education because in the place where they live the laws don’t allow it, or they can’t work with humans because of the same laws_ »

«Eighth!»

« _The right to have free medical examinations outside Chojin hospitals: many human’s hospitals have a policy that negates free medical examinations to Chojin, and some of them die on the streets because they can’t afford them_ »

«Nineth!»

« _The right to not be used as an army or as contractors_ »

«Tenth!»

And the last point was shouted all together, the leaders and the crowd: « _The right to live with our family for all the time we want, without being alienated from our Community, as well as the right take up the monastic life or priesthood_ »

Then Mantaro continued reading: « _We must say that our intentions are of pure **pacifism**. We won’t use our powers to fight for our ideas, we won’t start a war: we are writing this to stop the carnage that endured for millennia but nobody wanted to stop. We’ll fight peacefully until we’ll be indulged, we’ll fight until our deaths if it is required, but we’ll do it because we want a better future for our children, who are **our future**. We will never give up._»

And the last part was read by him and Kevin: « _Until our time will come, we’ll support and ignite this cause. We promise we’ll change our Community, so as to make a better world for every Chojin._ »

But since Ikemen didn’t show up, probably because he didn’t give a fuck, Kevin shouted with the megaphone: «Ikemen, you ignorant fool! Come here if you’re brave enough to face us! Or are we supposed to think we won?!»

That phrase made the chairman show up. Ikemen looked from the window and when he saw thousands of people with that two didn’t care, but then he saw his sister and the queen of Kinnikus with them. He raged. Jacqueline had tricked him again. «What do you want this time?! Thanks to your activities, the young Chojin started to communicate with their parents and are allowed to do whatever they want! Aren’t you satisfied?!»

Mantaro answered: «No! Until you change those obsolete rules, we won’t stop! There isn’t a law that protects our rights in our Community!»

«Plus, who says that this thing started because of us? Who says it will stop when we’ll stop?!» added Kevin.

«Tsk, you’re pretending too much, right now!»

«Oh, really?! And tell me why you are stuck with a rule that always makes you cry?! If we Kinnikus weren’t forced to wear a mask – the males, moreover – we wouldn’t have suffered because of jokes and mockery! And you know it pretty well, Ikemen! So, how do _feel_ about this?!»

«This rule is scared for us! Don’t you dare want to change it! If you’re a wrestler, then you must follow this rule! Ancient Chojin started to cover their faces in order to show they were more powerful than other Chojin, the mask became a status symbol! I won’t change a so sacral rule!» Ikemen’s eyes were like two burning embers.

Mantaro answered: «Oh, really?! Then face this!» and he started lifting up his mask, wanting to show Ikemen his real face, but a burning pain shot through his heart, a scream of horror violated the air. His limbs grew numb and cold, his eyes couldn’t focus anymore. His eyes saw dark. His mind thought only one thing: “This time, it’s for real”.

He collapsed on the street, the blood running wild out of his body. The man who shot was probably a professional sniper, because it aimed perfectly the heart. The prince lost consciousness two seconds after the bullet hit his target. He knew he didn’t fail.

Bibimba first was in horror, then the horror turned in sheer adrenaline and she quickly took off her jacket to push the entry wound of her son. It was aimed at the heart. Just like the dream Mantaro had. And just like the prophecy. Her eyes were dried by the consciousness she had to do everything in her power to save her son’s life. «Kevin, call the ambulance, quick! Everybody else, please make room!»

She straddled her son’s abdomen in order to push better. Her hands were soaked in that blood her womb procreated and nourished until the birth of a new life. But she didn’t care about it now, because it was like she returned the Earth Defence Force captain she was in her teens and twenties. Her eyes were now cold as ice. «Stay with me, Mantaro, stay with me! Can you hear me, son?! It’s mommy, son! Please, stay with me!» but the more she pushed the more blood ran out.

Ikemen froze. He couldn’t sustain the sight of all that blood and … and that fact that an assassination attempt happened right under his eyes. He turned his back to the door and made some footsteps, but the horror and the sickness caused by that event caused him to faint. Jacqueline knew that attitude of his brother, that’s why when he walked away from the window, she ran into the IWF building, wanting to help her brother. She didn’t have enough courage to witness Mantaro’s death.

Kevin put his hands over his mask, probably wanting to hide his mouth. Tears blurred his vision. It happened. Just after Mantaro said he was happy and wanted to give it his all, he received payback for trying too hard. He was right the other night, when he said the stars got him some odd chills. Why couldn’t he believe him more?! He couldn’t talk. People ran and hid somewhere; they didn’t want to get shot. But there were shootings no more. Just one shot, the one that was robbing the movement of his leader and the one that was robbing Bibimba and Kevin of Mantaro. Tears started to come down form the Brit’s cheeks, his sobs were huge and loud.

«Now’s not the time to cry, Kevin! Did you do what I asked?! Call that damned ambulance, or my son will die here! He can be saved, Kevin! Trust me!» but not even the queen believed in those words. Kevin nodded and did what she asked. In two minutes arrived a helicopter that picked up both the queen with Mantaro and Kevin.

Bibimba stayed in that position the entire way, because she knew – like the doctors – that if she stopped pushing, her son would have died. But Mantaro’s body colour was starting to turn white, Kevin counted the minutes that passed so as to know how much time they were wasting because he was too fragile to call the ambulance quickly. If his friend would have died, it was just his fault. He who was too fragile, he who loved him deeply and couldn’t believe what was happening again. _He was still not good enough._

It was the second time in a row Mantaro was in that condition. But that time, the bullet hit his target. Kevin knew that if something happened again, it was because Life wanted to win against his puppets. And Life decided to do her win with a public execution. Well, it wasn’t said, but still …

The dice were now rolling. Who would have won?

Maybe the prince was right; when you know you’re happy, really happy, it’s when your life ends, because it meant that you were fulfilled and ready for a better life. Or maybe, this time, Mantaro was wrong and Kevin was right for once. But Kevin would have found out if his prayers hit their target only if he won’t lose his hope and faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me: who do you think will win?


	22. Medea's crimes

Staying in a hospital always meant something bad has happened. Nobody liked to go to hospitals because something good as happened, except for those who are expecting a baby, but that is not something that happened every day. Not in Kevin and Bibimba’s life, specifically. Not in the last months, in which the queen had to be at his husband’s side when he fought his illness and the Brit first was a Chojin, then a Chojin right activist, losing his status of Chojin and becoming an outcast. But most importantly, this latest activity led his best friend Mantaro to be shot twice. The first time he was saved and healed, but just because the sniper made a mistake. This time, the prince got _really_ shot in the heart. And nobody could tell if he could live or die.

Bibimba had always been drop-dead beautiful. She always charmed many men with her pale skin, big blue eyes and long, shiny, blonde hair. And the fact she was a captain of the Earth Defence Force – as well as one of the few female Chojin – always added that mysteriousness and that _je ne sais que_ that always doomed many to her. But right now, that beauty seemed to have fallen in order to show her cold-blooded side. She wasn’t moving a muscle. Her eyes were stuck on the floor, her mouth shut, and her hands closed as if she was treasuring something. But most importantly, her hands were soaked in _blood_. The blood of her son. That son that she nourished and cuddled, that son that was so much desired but was born late for her and her husband, Suguru was already in his fourties and she was starting to enter her menopause. She had lost all faith that time, because she knew she had failed both as a woman and as a queen. Her husband wouldn’t have a son, the crown wouldn’t have an heir. The lineage stopped because of her. And then, like it was miracle, Mantaro came. First into her womb, then into her life. She never felt so happy and satisfied in all her life. and now she was feeling that young, innocent, hot-blooded blood on her fingers. A blood that now was cold and no longer red, but brown. Just like her son’s hair. That little brown tuft she used to mess up. Even the coffins were brown. And brown were even the benches in the church. Brown was the soil that would have covered her son’s coffin, if he had died. Brown was the landscape of her planet, Planet Kinniku, since it was a rocky planet. The rocks and the mountains would have perpetually protected her son’s body. Her son had muscles of rock. Well, anyway things would go, he wouldn’t use them for a long, long time. But maybe it was what he wanted, because Mantaro never wanted to fight, and she knew it. But she didn’t support him on his dream, she knew she delivered a baby with wings already clipped. Sometimes she wondered how her life could have gone if she hadn’t married into royalty or at all, if she had escaped with Nikolai, when she wasn’t sure if she still loved Suguru. Maybe their son would have had a different life. She would have continued her work as a captain for the Earth Defence Force and Nikolai his role as a fighter, but she knew they would have raised a fine child. Once she remembered that time Nikolai and her fantasised about the name they would have given to their son, if they were ever to marry. They picked both Aalin – that meant “wise” – and Myskin – Dostoevskij’s “The Idiot” protagonist. They both loved that book. Maybe his life would have been better.

She wasn’t listening at all at what surrounded her. After she arrived at the hospital and saw a doctor putting his finger in his son’s heart to stop the bleeding, she excluded herself from the world. She didn’t care about the scratchy screaming of doctors and nurses that were running over the hallway to find surgeons, oxygen and blood; she didn’t care about the objects that were falling on the ground or were dropped by somebody by mistake. She didn’t care at all. She was just waiting for Life to lose against Death her son’s life, because then her son would have stopped suffering and could have been happy. She didn’t care if that news would have hurt her and would have dragged her husband to his deathbed. She just wanted to be right for once, to finally say to her husband: “I was right, our son didn’t have to become a wrestler”. She wanted to demonstrate that she knew how Life acted: meaninglessly, purposelessly. The only thing Life enjoyed, for Bibimba, was to see living beings suffer. For the queen, God didn’t want to interfere with the lives of those he didn’t love. He only cared about those he had in His hands. Those were loved from forever; those were the ones who would been saved in the Doomsday. Certainly, Chojin were part of those in His hands. Her husband always sustained that God created Chojin because He wanted a race that could defend humans and prove that He existed. For her, Chojin were a creation of Satan. Always enslaved from Ancient times, humans viewed them as dangerous and enemies. That story couldn’t belong to some created by God, because those created by God to help humans weren’t seen as enemies. At least, that was the queen thinking. She wasn’t praying God. _She wasn’t praying God_. She believed – she knew – her son was doomed. That’s why she wasn’t asking for help; she had already lost all hope. Right now, she was thinking on how she could have told her husband that news. She knew he would have faint, because between the two of them, she had always been the strong one. But she even knew that, when her cold-blooded side would have crumbled, she would have become a blubbering mess.

She moved her eyes to her left. Kevin was already a blubbering mess. He was shaking like a leaf; his sobs were choked into his helmet. His hands were crossed tight, like that was the only way he had to defuse the tension. He was like a giant, new-born baby. His blond hair messy and unkept, his piercing dancing at any trembling. His mask wet with his tears. He was no longer the blue knight in shining armour. He was just like a slave that was praying to be freed or a criminal condemned at death penalty. He had lost all his dignity and nobility. And credibility. He was just an overgrown whelp, after all. How the people could see a hero in him? He ran away from home and sided with the d.M.p. just as an act of rebellion. _An act of rebellion!_ When she ran away from home, it was because of love, and then she returned home and then … she joined the Earth Defence Force. But she never wanted to make her father see red. Why she was the only one who could notice that in Kevin?

«If you’ll continue like this, you won’t be able to see Mantaro get out of the operating room.» she didn’t look at Kevin, she continued to stare at the floor. The blood wasn’t slimy anymore, it was starting to feel like her own skin.

«Ma … Mantaro …» Kevin gasped «It’s all my fault! If … if I …»

«Your fault? It’s not time to decide which fault is it and, by the way, you did nothing wrong, Kevin. Stop crying. My son would hate seeing you crying like this.»

Those words didn’t hit Kevin, who cried desperately: «He’s … he’s the youngest and yet he has already fought twice for his life! I … I swore to protect him after the first time someone tried to assassinate him, and yet I’m here again praying for his sake! Why can’t I just be good enough?!» and then he stopped speaking, he preferred closing on himself.

The first time he got stuck in that situation he spoke to Mantaro when he came out of the operating room, telling him he was a hero and promising he would have trained to reach the gods, so he could have been able to protect him. He even promised that there wouldn’t have been a second time. Well, he lied. First he lied when he said he would have reached the gods, because that didn’t happen; then he lied when he promised that situation wouldn’t happen again. But in one thing he said the truth: Mantaro was the real hero; if he had died, he would have been remembered as a martyr; if he had lived, he would have been seen as a truly inspiring man, somebody who fought against his enemies and won. In both ways, he would have lived for the cause, making him a truly coherent man. Because Mantaro _was_ a man, as opposed to him. Despite all his flaws, Mantaro never complained for what the life gave him, for the hardships he had to endure … he faced all that with a bright smile. While Kevin … he wasn’t a man. He didn’t know if he was even a human. Scum of scum, lower than those who betray and kill their families and friends. Probably he wouldn’t even have a spot in Dante’s _Inferno_. Too low the be even judged by God or Satan. Because he did nothing to protect him, while their parents wanted them to return to their homeplace after the first assassination attempt. Well, they lived their youth burning with life. Now Life was burning and consuming Mantaro, maybe had already done his work and his friend was now dead. In a Catholic way, Mantaro was waited and desired in Heaven, because he was a pure soul. He needed to earn the eternal happiness before others. And actually, the Greeks used to say that it’s not all bad dying young, because those who die young are dear to Heaven. Sophocles even wrote that the greatest of gifts is not to be born. But if Mantaro wasn’t born, he couldn’t have met him and fought him and won against him and … and start the movement that was about to change their lives forever. But if they hadn’t started the movement, they would have still their friends, their Chojin status and could still fight … but would have he really exchanged that situation and that freedom he sought for so long with a life of rules that blocked an repressed his true self? Certainly not, because that was what the way he wanted to live … but he wanted to live _that way_ with Mantaro. Without him, what was the purpose in it? Ah, maybe he should just have stayed in the shadows … living on the streets seemed a _locus amoenus_ now. And Bibimba? She was behaving like the one who was fighting for his life wasn’t his son, just some ordinary Chojin. Or maybe … maybe she just lost all the hope and was waiting for her son to reach eternal happiness. But was just … cold-hearted? How could a mother …? But maybe Bibimba was suffering, too, for what happened and … and that fast the extreme way a mother could express her love … and he just couldn’t understand it.

His tears brought back the memories of his childhood … he just couldn’t face reality since he was born. He never wanted to understand and accept his role and duties as a Chojin born in the prestigious Robin Clan … his mother always loved and raised him as a human was raised, and he too started to behave like a human … then his father raised him like he was raised and those two worlds fought against a violent war in his soul … the human side won and he rejected his father’s values for that of his mother’s and his grandfather Paul … but he wanted to remain a Chojin. And now, he succeeded, because he had both his human behaviour and was no longer a Chojin – legally. Ah, now that he had achieved everything, he was losing the only one person that helped him find and understand his true self … and he could do nothing. Ah, God, please have mercy on him and spare him from hell, because Kevin will never forgive himself if Mantaro has to die … he still hadn’t forgiven himself for having ran away from home and betrayed his father …

«Why … why no one can tell us what’s going on?! Is my friend all right?!» tried Kevin, stopping a nurse «P-Please … how severe is the wound?»

The nurse looked him, Bibimba seemed on another planet: «We just started operating him. We had problems finding blood for the transfusion … if we don’t find someone with his same blood type, he can hardly ever recover after the surgery, and all our efforts will be meaningless. – she looked Bibimba – Madam, would you like something to clean your hands-»

«I don’t need anything; I created this blood in my womb. It’s the connection I have with my son.» and that phrase and that scare made the nurse pale, and she returned into the operating room. Bibimba continued: «Nikolai is coming, he texted me a while ago, while you were freaking out. He told me your parents are coming, too. I need to call my family.» she stood up and started walking outside, but then stopped two steps away from Kevin and muttered: «Please, keep praying for my son …» and Kevin could swore she cried her first tears.

Bibimba then walked outside, on the balcony. She looked down and cried her eyes out. She felt his lungs and throat on fire. She cried because she knew that the prophecy was being fulfilled. Mantaro would have died and she would no longer be able to hug him, hear him laugh and see his beautiful eyes shining bright. Her baby boy was starting to become a merely corpse. But she would have fought until the bitter – and unfateful – end. She took her smartphone and called Ataru, because, surely, she couldn’t call her husband, he needed to rest before getting that news. Her brother-in-law was stronger from that point of view. She rubbed her nose and said: «Hi, Ataru … I need to tell you something important.»

Ataru snapped his tongue on his plate: – _I … I know what happened, Bibimba. We got a dispatch from the IWF …_ \- he cried - _… I … Suguru still doesn’t know anything, he’s still resting … how am I able to tell him such a thing?_

«You … you don’t have to. I … it’s my duty as his wife to tell him the truth … but please, come here at once, they need someone who can donate his blood to Mantaro and … and the one in our family who has the same blood type is you, Ataru … please, I know that the prophecy will be fulfilled, but I will never forgive me for not trying anything until the very end …» she bit his lips.

Ataru nodded from the planet: – _Got it. I’ll take a wormhole and relocate in the hospital. I’m coming._

«Ataru …»

– _Yes?_

«We’re really losing him, aren’t we? How are we supposed to live from now on?»

– _I’d like to know the answer, Bibimba …_ \- and hung up. He did what he said.

Bibimba returned were she was sat with Kevin. Nikolai was with him. He was trying to cheer him up. He was rubbing the Brit’s back with circular gestures, but Kevin was still crying. He stopped shivering, but that only meant that the worst was yet to happen. She felt bad for him. He only had met a true friend in Mantaro, and now … now he would have lost him forever. She scrolled her voice, capturing Nikolai’s and Kevin’s attention, then said: «Hi Nik … I’m sorry we had to see us in this moment, I’d liked more at a party. Thank you for looking after Kevin, he was behaving like a huge baby boy.» she tried to defuse the tension, but the tears in her eyes were betraying her real mood. «I would have loved you to have such a bond with Mantaro … but now …»

Warsman hugged her tight. Bibimba cried in her best friend’s bosom, hugging him with those hands soaked in blood. Warsman felt uncomfortable by that touch, because it was the emblem of the fearless love of a mother that tried anything to save her son’s life. He rested his head in her crook. To an outside eye, they would have looked like two lovebirds. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. «I know it’s hard, Bibi, but you have to wash your hands …»

«No, Niko, I can’t wash my hands, I can’t! This blood … this blood will be the only thing that will remain me of my son … I can’t wash off this bond, I can’t!» she cried like she used to do with Suguru, her husband and soulmate.

Warsman said nothing. He couldn’t compute anything to say that could have helped his friend feeling better. He just hugged her tight, aware that that time, he would have really lost his friend. In that moment, Robin and Alisa arrived in a rush. Robin looked a bit worn out, like he used up all his energy. Warsman noted that and asked: «Alisa, Robin, I thought you would come by plane tomorrow … how- Robin, don’t tell me you flew all the way here?!»

«I … I had to, mate. I couldn’t afford not to be by my son’s side in a critical moment like this …»

Alisa sat near Kevin and caressed him, asking: «Kevin, dear, how this happened?»

«We … we were just demonstrating Ikemen how we were determined to continue and … and Mantaro asked him why he couldn’t … he couldn’t change the mask rule for those like them and … and then … Mantaro wanted to take off his mask and … he was shot and …» he was upset, his breaths increased rapidly and then he put his arms as a cross over his bosom, falling on the floor «Ah! Aaaaah!!!»

A nurse and a doctor ran helping him: «He’s hyperventilating!» exclaimed the doctor, taking off his mask and sedating him, so his muscles could relax. He ordered him to be taken in a room so he could recover. «It won’t take long. – said to the bunch of adults – But judging from the situation, I had to sedate him. In a couple of minutes, he’ll regain consciousness.» and then he returned to his task: finding someone that could donate blood to the prince.

«Bibimba …» Alisa hugged her friend, who was still hugging Warsman.

«It’s happening, Lili … I’m losing my son to the prophecy … and I couldn’t celebrate with him his seventeenth birthday! He’s … - she looked her friend - … he’s just so young and innocent … my only child … I couldn’t protect him from being a fighter, I couldn’t protect him from the royal rules, I couldn’t protect him from this day … and now he’ll reach eternal happiness without me at his side!»

«Bibimba!» a deep, masculine voice called her. It was Ataru. He was running in the hallway, frozen in fear. «I-I was the fastest I could … where is the doctor?! So … so I can give my blood for Mantaro …» he looked her «I’m sorry, Suguru found out everything … he’s coming here … he was mad because you didn’t tell him you would have joined Mantaro and Kevin in the protest …»

Alias opened wide her eyes: «You didn’t tell him?!»

The queen sat, her limbs trembling: «I … I couldn’t. He … he found out I secretly took a photo of Mantaro before getting his mask and … and we started quarrelling, but … but then he felt sick and puked out vomit and blood and then collapsed and … and I desperately love him, I couldn’t bear the sight of him in that condition and so …» Warsman hugged her «Thanks, Niko … but I don’t know why I feel like I already lost Mantaro …» she cried again.

Ataru felt powerless. His eyes looked shining-less. He was aware that his nephew was more a dead than a living. He knew it. But still, he wanted to find out who could have shot a prince. Because the only enjoyment he would feel after Mantaro’s departure was imprisoning – and maybe torturing – the one who pulled the trigger – or the one who ordered it, because he knew the first assassination attempts where like a signal for the two young folks to stop their movement … actually, he thought that only Kevin’s poisoning was a sort of warning, because Mantaro’s first attempt was clearly thought to end the prince’s life. But then he was recalled from his thoughts, a nurse was passing by. He blocked him with an arm and asked: «I’m sorry to bother but … I’m here for donating the blood to my nephew, who is currently sustaining a hard heart operation …»

«This is clearly God’s will. Follow me, if we act quickly, we can save your nephew’s life.» and Ataru followed. In that moment, Kevin exited the room he was put in.

«I … I heard Ataru’s voice. And … and I’m sorry for having you worried, clearly it shouldn’t have happened …»

«Ataru will donate the blood for Mantaro. The nurse just said that maybe, if they’re quick, they can save him. I’m sorry for before, Kevin. I was trying to process the shock.» answered Bibimba, with a weak smile.

Kevin sat near her and, awkwardly, squeezed her left shoulder: «It’s … it’s ok, Bibimba, really. Everyone reacts in a different way. Now I just hope that-» but he saw Ataru running in a room in which was written “ICU” «Ataru, what-»

«They told me to enter in the ICU and wait for Mantaro, because the operation went well, but now he absolutely needs blood!» that phrase cheered a bit up everyone’s soul, while the oldest was entering the room. Just three minutes later they saw the doctors and the nurses exiting the operating room with Mantaro, still asleep, and they rushed into the ICU. The others that were waiting for the prince weren’t allowed to enter. But one of the surgeons exited the ICU to explain the situation.

«Good afternoon. I’m one of the surgeons that operated Mantaro. I’ll be glad to tell you how the surgery went.»

«Is … is my son ok, now?» Bibimba was starting to cry again.

The surgeon darkened: «We can’t say now if he’s in the clear, now. The operation was complicated. When he arrived, we almost lost him before he could enter the operating room. One of us had to put a finger in the hole in his heart to stop the bleeding. But the worst was discovered when we started the operation. Not only he had lost a massive amount of blood and had his heart cracked, but the bullet was still inside his heart. Precisely, the bullet was obstructing the pulmonary artery. This caused an escalation that almost made his system collapse. We had to reanimate and ventilate him many times, but his lungs can’t last for long if they aren’t irrorated by blood. If the heart doesn’t collapse and the lungs can return to ventilate and oxygenate blood, he’ll be in the clear. But we have to wait until-»

«Doctor, you should come in now. We need your help.» said a nurse, hasty. The surgeon nodded, making the others feeling powerless again. They heard some noises, but then everything stopped. Ataru exited the room but didn’t look at anyone.

Kevin asked, with his heart racing: «Ataru, tell us! We … we heard some noises and then nothing … what … what happened?»

The prince looked everyone in the eyes, feeling his watering: «He woke up, recognised me and told me he loved me and that he was sorry for all the troubling caused and he wished to you all happiness … t-then he closed his eyes, his heart collapsed and his lungs collapsed too … there was nothing left to do … - he cried - … he died before my eyes smiling …» he covered his face with his hands and fell on the floor, crying desperately.

Bibimba felt his heart stop. She froze. Her blue eyes opened wide, before tears started falling incessantly and screaming were shouted out loud. She fell on her knees, tighten her shoulders and trying to concentrate all that pain on herself. Her baby boy wasn’t anymore. He died young. He could ignite the world, yet when he started, he was burnt down by somebody who didn’t want him to change everything and win. A sharp pain shot through every single muscle and nerve, she almost fainted for that unbearable pain. She pulled out her own hair, until Nikolai stopped her. He embraced her and made her cry all her tears. It was the only thing he could do.

Kevin, at first, had to be sustained by his father, because he was falling on his back. He did not say a word for brief seconds, before starting screaming: «NO, NOOO! THIS … THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! MY FAULT! IF I HAD BEEN MINUTES QUICKLIER, MANTARO WOULD HAVE LIVED! NO, NOOO! IT’S ALL MY FAULT, MY FAULT!!!» and ran away, destabilizing his father. He took off his mask, tossed it to his parents and ran away from the hospital with his hair in the eyes and his teeth gnawing his cheeks. He knew what he had to do.

In that same moment, Suguru arrived in the hospital. He ran breathless until he felt his lungs on fire. When he saw that scene, said: «P-Please, don’t tell me … don’t … - but his brother nodded, crying - … no … my angel …» he fainted.

«Suguru!» shouted everyone, before a doctor came and helped. Seeing how much they loved that boy, he felt powerless and dishonoured. He should have done something more.

Kevin was long gone from the hospital. He ran so quickly his hair slapped him in the face. No one recognised him without his mask. His eyes were so red somebody could think he got hight on something, but the tears on his cheeks would prove anyone wrong. The cold air of February reddened his cheeks and made uncomfortable crying, because the tears burned like fire. He arrived in the place he wanted. For brief seconds, he thought of running away. But the desire of seeing those faces that didn’t do a thing to support their “friend” hurt and grieving made him enter. He walked slowly, there wasn’t a soul in the hallway. He could hear the grunts and the deaf sounds of people wrestling. Strict voices shouted advices to those who were training. He arrived calm at the northern door, that was opened. He looked them, but nobody noted him. He smiled crazily and started clapping his hands and applauding, before saying: «Congrats! I see this is still the same circus as always, eh? Still caring about those old fossils to teach you something? We are in the 21st Century, dumb-asses!»

Terry raged: «Hey, punk, I don’t know who you are, but you can stop trash-talking us and fight us, if you think you’re so better than us!»

«He’s right! What are you doing here, anyway?! This area is for personal-only!» continued Gazelleman.

Meat stopped the young by stretching his arm high. He looked that man who had his eyes hid under the red bangs and then walked near him, saying: «Kevin Mask, what are you doing here? Without your mask, to boot! What happened?»

Kevin said gnawing: «He died.»

«Mh? The hell are you saying?! Spill it out loud, nobody is hearing!» shouted Terry.

Kevin lifted his head. Everyone saw how much he cried. He repeated: «Mantaro is dead. Somebody shot him. Doctors did anything they could do, but he died. His heart and lungs collapsed. I hope now you’re happy not to have sustained him, if you did, you would have now better memories with him. Goodbye.» and he leaved, while hearing Terry screaming and punching the mat of the ring. Now that his work was done, he could return home.

But could he still call that penthouse home? It was home until Mantaro was there, but now that he was gone, how could he bear to live there? Maybe … maybe he should have returned home, in England, and forget about everything … but he couldn’t forget Mantaro, there were too many memories that made him happy … well, now those would made him sad.

He called a taxi. The ride lasted an hour and a half. When he arrived before his door, he heard some noises, then remembered: they gave their parents both a copy of their keys. When he entered, he looked his parents and the Kinnikus, Ataru wasn’t there but Warsman was, then he hugged tight both Suguru and Bibimba, crying and admitting: «I am so, so, sorry! It’s … it’s all my fault! If I … if I had listened to you, Bibimba, now Mantaro would be here but … but I was so scared and … and …»

Suguru stopped him, looked him in the eyes and told: «No one’s to blame, here, Kevin. On the contrary, thank you to have been such a wonderful and loyal friend to our Mantaro. He was always happy when he was with you or when he spoke about you. You made our boy shine even brighter. Now … now I’m sure he reached that eternal happiness he experienced when he was with you … _thank you, Kevin, I owe you my son’s happiness_.» and he cried, but those eyes were no longer the eyes of the same Kinnikuman that defeated countless enemies and become the Great King of all Chojin, no … those eyes lacked shine … those were the eyes of a parent that had lost a child, the eyes of someone that felt his soul dying … because what are you if you lose a son? Nothing! And nothing Suguru and Bibimba – no, they don’t deserve to be called by their names again, because no they are not being – those unnamed beings would remain until death would have come for them, too.

Kevin cried. He couldn’t believe there could be someone so gentle and kind-hearted … someone who could say those words while bearing with unbearable pain … his father was right, Suguru Kinniku was no ordinary man. But Kevin couldn’t bear all those emotions, and so he ran into the bedroom. But not his bedroom, Mantaro’s. He wanted to feel him once more, before saying the last farewell. He closed himself up in that room.

He lied on the bed. It was so cold now that he was gone. The fabrics seemed rough. All his personal effects looked gloomy, even the stars he painted on the walls seemed to have lost all their brightness and became mere paintings. He wrapped inside the blanket and smelled his late friend’s perfume. There was scent of sweat, garlic, beef … tears, cologne and deodorant. All scents he could no longer smell or put up with. He cried. His sobs were easy to hear, but nobody entered.

The night came. An official communicate was spread universe-wide through the media. The communicate recited:

_On this day, 20 th February 2018, His Royal Highness, the Heir to the Throne, Prince Mantaro of the Kinniku Clan, passed away due to complications given by an assassination attempt, aged 16. His Royal Highness will be buried alongside his ancestors in the Kinniku Palace’s Cemetery. The funeral will be held in Tokyo’s Catholic cathedral on February 22._

_The Royal Family allows only itself and the members of the Robin Dynasty to attend the funeral. No press or TV are allowed._

_Thank you for your prayers._

It was probably Ataru who wrote it. But that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered now. When the day came, Kevin didn’t show up for breakfast. The older ones knew how deeply he was suffering, so decided he would have had all the space he needed. Kevin understood that, so decided not to make a noise.

Actually, he didn’t sleep. He stayed up all night thinking about how his life had improved and changed after he met Mantaro. First when he was in the d.M.p., seeing his teammates cheating like that in the ring against Mantaro made him realize he wasn’t like them, so he abandoned the Evil Chojin; then in the Olympics, he first had a taste of the prince’s guts when he punched him in the face for having insulted Meat and then, lately, in the finals, when he won thanks to Mantaro who made him go the extra mile. Then they fought together as the Young Masters and then created that movement that costed him his life. “I don’t care if I die for the cause” he used to say, but now, that he was really dead, those words seemed like a torture to Kevin. He sustained those words but now, without the leader of their movement, everything needed to vanish. He wished everything was like a crazy illusion, so he could still have his best friend with him. But Mantaro wasn’t only his best friend; he was the one who understood him deep, the one with who he could talk about everything and not be judged, the one who helped him find his true self … Mantaro, to Kevin, was life the other half of his soul, he felt completed only when he fought against the prince. And now? Now that his best part had died, what was he? Scum? Or lowlier than scum?

«How am I supposed to cheer your memory and passion when you’re no longer here with me?» he whispered «Mantaro, I’m sorry … I think that somebody like me, who came from Hell and will return to Hell someday, is just not good enough.» he stood up, walking in the room. He was searching for the only thing that would help him redeem for that horrible sin. He searched nearly everywhere, when finally, a stroke of genius; he searched in the Kinniku Family Royal Duties Book and found it: the Blade of Resolution. Kevin took it and sat on the bed, then said: «I may not be a Kinniku royal, but I lived with one and I know about all this. I’m sorry if I’m going to dishonour this blade, but it’s for putting up my powerlessness. A life for a life, right? I will never be able to see you, mate, but at least I’ll put up for everything I did wrong.» and then he wounded his wrists with the blade. He collapsed on the floor. Blood started slowing out of the wounds. He would have died a slow and painful death, what he deserved. He just closed his eyes, waiting to be received in Hell, or Heaven, if God had mercy on him.

Minutes passed. Kevin started already not to feel his limbs. He was still a bit conscious, but he thought to be living in a dream. Somebody shook him. It was a male’s voice. His hands were so warm … and … and that cologne? It resembled so much that of his Daddy …

«Kevin!» the voice called «Can you hear me, son?!»

«T-This voice is … is the voice of God … so … so it’s true that … that when we die the voice of the Father resembles that of our mundane father …» Kevin’s eyes watered «I’m sorry, my Lord, for what I’ve done … please have mercy on me … a life for a life, right? I … I took my life in order to put up for that of Mantaro … please, let me see him once more … t-then you can send me to Hell …»

Robin panicked, he teared the fabric of his shirt and nursed his son’s wounds, then he lied him up on the bed and said: «Kevin, son, it’s me, Daddy, what have you done?! Why have you tried suicide, son?!»

«It’s my fault … Mantaro’s death is my fault … I had to put up for … for this horrible sin … why am I still not good enough, Daddy?»

Robin cried and hugged his son. He took off his mask, looked into his eyes and said: «You always been good enough, you were always more than good enough! I’m sorry for not having stayed by your side, son! But now I’m here, I’m here!» Kevin put his head in Robin’s crook. He relaxed. Robin looked at the wrapped wounds: no more blood. That meant Kevin didn’t reach the arteries. Then he looked his son: he fell asleep. He probably hadn’t slept at all last night. Like everyone else. The guys like Terryman, Ramenman, Buffaloman and so on tried to call Suguru or Bibimba, but the monarchs didn’t answer. They weren’t ready to do it. Robin heard some footsteps: «Wars, can you please bring me some stitches? Kevin … Kevin tried suicide to put up for Mantaro’s death.» and his student breathed heavily and did what asked. He returned with others. «You told them, uh? Well, I guess we had no choice …»

«How severe is the wound, Robin?» asked Bibimba, coming with a first-aid kit. She looked at the bandage and said: «Uhm, it’s not that severe. In the Earth Defence Force, I learned to tend to wounds much deadlier. Let me do it.» and she was so rapid in taking off the wrappings, cleaning the wounds and stitching them that the others couldn’t speak «Done. I’ll take the blade with me. Be sure to stay by his side, he needs it. Otherwise … otherwise you’ll end up like us, filled with the remorse of not having been the parents your son deserved …» and she walked away with her husband.

Alias looked her family, then looked the door. She couldn’t recognize Bibimba anymore. She cried because now her friend had lost all that energy that characterized her when they met. She was a natural girl, despite being an assassin, a Chojin and an army member. She was just amazing, Alisa was stunned by all that charisma. The same charisma Mantaro had, the same charisma both the mother and the son wouldn’t display anymore. She shook her head.

«Nothing is like what it used to be anymore.» and she cried, but then went hugging her son. They did what Bibimba asked.

Kevin woke up at 19.30, in time for the dinner. Both his parents and his former trainer were there with him. He decided he would have eaten something, but before, he had to excuse himself.

«I’m sorry for what I did … I think pain got me mad and … I couldn’t bear it no more …»

«Were you planning on a double funeral?! It’s just so goddam hard to attend, tomorrow, Mantaro’s funeral, I couldn’t bear attend yours, too! – exclaimed Robin, but then he just hugged him – You can talk to us about everything, Kevin, especially in times like these … I’ll be here for you, ok, son?»

Kevin nodded. His mother hugged him, too, and continued: «It’s hard for everyone, Kevin. I know that you feel like you’re no longer yourself, but the time can heal wounds … I can’t promise you, you won’t suffer anymore, but you’ll be able to cope with it … I’m sorry, darling.»

«Ehe. Now let’s go, I’m starving.» and he walked to the dining room. They followed him. That night, nobody really ate something. They were all thinking about tomorrow. The one who was putting up in the worst way that news was the king, he had probably lost five kilos in two days. Then Kevin followed. Nobody slept that night. Warsman tried, thanks to his mechanical body parts, but his human part told him not to sleep, and he followed that instinct.

The next morning, no one talked. They ate the breakfast in silence and in silence they dressed up. Everyone was in black, but Suguru and Bibimba had to wear the symbols a Kinniku royal had to wear when another Kinniku royal died. The queen had a black veil to cover her face. When they arrived at the cathedral, Ataru was waiting for them outside along with his father and Bibimba’s father, with tons of people mourning the loss. The Muscle Leaguers were near the steps of the cathedral, Terry and Meat couldn’t even stand up; the pain was too great handle. Warsman briefly said: «I’ll wait here.» before letting them go.

They entered. The Archbishop of Kinniku Town was waiting for them to celebrate the funeral. Two altar serves read the Letture, then the Archbishop read the Gospel and gave the homily. Then he asked if somebody wanted to say something. Only two people were willing to speak, Kevin and Yaki. Ataru was called away by a vibe of his smartphone, se he entered the sacristy to see what was the problem, because he knew it mattered with the criminals in jail.

Kevin got on the steps and talked from the pulpit: «I’ll be short, because the words can’t describe how much I loved Mantaro and how much he did for me. Mantaro, I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry I failed you, I wasn’t able to protect you against those who wanted you dead. We started this thing together and I always hoped to end this thing together, both alive, but now we’re both dead, you in the body, me in the spirit. And … and I know it could sound strange, but I never thought of you like a clown or like a cry-baby … actually I never thought you were of this world, because your smile and you sapphire-blue eyes couldn’t belong to this world … well, now you returned Home, so … cheers to you, mate! I’m sure you’ll finally be happy in your true home! I promise you I’ll do my best from now on to honour your memory.» and then he returned near his parents, who hugged him sideways, and Kevin tried to hide his tears, but it was effortless.

It was Yaki’s turn. He was very old now, but he climbed that stairs with a strange vitality. When he reached the pulpit, he cleared his throat and said: «You may think I’m sad because I lost my grandson, but I’m not sad. And it’s not because I know he’s now in Heaven, it’s because I – finally – got revenge for what the Kinniku Clan did against the Hormon Clan. It was me behind your assassination attempts, Kevin Mask. I aired somebody to poison you so to make you desist from this sick movement, but I failed; so, I thought to get to birds with a stone and kill my nephew. If he died, he, the leader, then you would stop. But the first time the sniper failed. So, I aired another sniper, Lone Bone Cold, to finally end it. I waited for you to do another manifestation to publicly execute that shame of a boy-»

Everyone had widened eyes, not only because of what Yaki said, but even because their heard a: «And that’s why you’re under arrest, _granddad_.» and behind Yaki there was Ataru with a Chojin Untouchables squad and a guy, with brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes. It was him. It was Mantaro. He wasn’t wearing his mask. But it was definitely him. But how?! «Take him away.» ordered, and the soldiers did. Yaki was speechless.

Ataru spoke: «You need to know the truth. We’re sorry for what we done and what you’ve gone through, but it was the only way we could get a full confession. I always suspected Yaki, in these years his hate grew, but he thought he hid it well. Well, I was controlling him all this time, and when Lone Bone Cold came to me telling the truth, we organized this plan to make Yaki confess all his crimes. Mantaro and I arranged all this at the hospital … I’m very sorry I told you he was dead.»

Everyone was frozen in shock. Mantaro slowly walked towards his parents. The light showed two heavy jet-black bags under his eyes, that meant he still hadn’t fully recovered. He stopped before his father and mother and said: «See, mom? I promised you, you would see my grown-up face. Are you happy, now?» but his parents hugged him tight, crying of relief. They said something to him in Kinniku. The Mask couldn’t understand what they said, but they suspected it was something like “we love you, son”.

«Mantaro …»

Mantaro looked Kevin: «Kevin, I’m sor-»

Kevin punched him on the head, then cried out loud: «Are you fucking kidding me?! Couldn’t you tell us everything?! Do you know how much pain I was in? Do you?! No, you don’t, because you’re the same old selfish jerk! I even tried suicide to put up with your death, because I felt like it was my fault! And you’re here!» but then he just hugged him tight and whispered to him: «I couldn’t live without you, Mantaro … please, don’t do these tricks again on me, I’m a weak heart … how was I supposed to bear with everything without you?» and Mantaro just hugged his friend tighter.

Ikemen, Jacqueline, Terry and Meat entered the cathedral, don’t giving a fuck about the rules. Ikemen was in tears and said: «I … I decided to reform our ancient rules and laws. I will change them with those proposed by Kevin and Mantaro, it’s the least I could do for remembering him … I’m sorry for all the troubled caused, I just hope he can rest in peace now …»

Mantaro, who was hidden by Kevin, exclaimed: «We won, Kevin, we won! I should’ve died before!» and while Ikemen thought to have heard a ghost and fainted, the others saw a mask-less Mantaro, and they couldn’t believe it. But they just postponed their question and ran hugging the prince.

The prophecy was fulfilled. Medea was arrested and the Titan did his job. Coeus mourned the loss of Tiresias, but it was all Prometheus’ scheme. Tiresias saw his last days, but he knew they were still far away. This prophecy served to show the world the right way – and the Xirefim gained their glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the story went as I wanted, I'm really happy about this! I hope to have made you gasp in surprise until the very end, because that was my intent! Thanks to everyone who read, commented or loved the story! I'd love to receive your comments on this chapter and/or on the whole story!  
> Thank you again!


End file.
